The Wolf and The Dog
by miyuki m
Summary: COMPLETE Hurt by Kagome's words Inuyasha mopes by a spring. A certain wolf prince approaches and decides to 'play'... thus begins a series of events which none can control.
1. Chapter 1: You are worthless

**The Wolf and The Dog **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… sniffle sniffle WaAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

_**Chapter 1: You are worthless **_

"Oh… stop it Inuyasha, quit being such an… an… argh" Kagome shouted, her face so red with anger that she could not even think of curses.

"You are not going anywhere wench" Inuyasha growled grabbing her by her arm. "You have been gone for almost a fortnight and now you come back and say that you require more time for your stupid tests."

"Well tests are important for my career you know. I can't just avoid them"

"What about the shards? Do you even care about them? We are falling behind. We collected only two shards in the last few months and with each day passing Naraku is getting stronger. Do you even care…"

"I do care about the shards. But I have a life other than just running after shards"

"Feh, you don't care about anything. What is it you if anything big happens here? You only care about your life and your tests. You selfish bitch"

"So you think I don't care about anything do you" Her eyes narrowed, her mouth drawing into a thin line. "You think I only care for myself"

"Well if its not the then why would you d……" But his words were cut off with "Sit boy"s from a very angry Kagome.

"OOOWWWWWWW, you witch what was that for!"

"I hate you Inuyasha, you're cold-hearted monster, no wonder no one wants to be with you. Why would they you are an arrogant son-of-a-bitch… you… you jerk… you never care about other's feeling. You have always been selfish. You have the nerve to call me selfish when all you care are the shard so that you can become a full demon. Now I feel Kouga is better than you. He is polite and knows how to talk to a lady. He is loving, caring and strong. I wish it was him rather than you with us" followed by such profanities that for once Inuyasha was left speechless.

He was stunned. Never in his life had someone hurt him more. Then there was no "someone" in his life to begin with before Kagome happened in his life. Of course there was Kikyo but she was like a god to him rather then a friend and just when he had started to love this so called 'god' she betrayed him. Now all he had left was Kagome, Miroku and Sango and that gregarious brat Shippo.

Inuyasha would always deny it. But secretly he had begun to fall in love with Kagome and wanted to stay close to her as much as. Her smile, her voice even her periodic "Osuwari"s seemed to bother him less and less. Although the monk lecherous tactics and Sango and the little brat kept him company he still yearned for her. The last fortnight was a nightmare. Without Kagome they had nothing to do all day and Sango had gone off with Kirara and Shippo to her village to make some repair of her Hiraikotsu. The monk was now freely engaged in flirting with the village women, which left Inuyasha alone.

He hated being alone. After his mother passed he had nothing but loneliness. He had no friends. Humans feared him for this demon nature and demons looked down upon him as he has a hanyou. However that changed after meeting Kagome. He had found a friend he can trust and eventually fall in love with.

Maybe this was the reason why he could not utter a single word to stop the curses pouring out of Kagome's mouth. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wasn't even listening to her. The pain that coursed through his body was not a result of the numerous sit commands. But the harshness of her words that cut through his soul. It was like someone has used hundred of KAZE NO KIZU on him.

'She likes Kouga better than me? I am selfish?' He was too shocked to even stop Kagome when she jumped in to the well to go home.

After the effect of the Osuwari and the shock wore off he stood up. Brushed his clothed and made for the village in a daze.

Sango had returned from her village and was talking with Kaede when they saw the hanyou walking out of forest. They found something strange about the hanyou. He was not his usual grumpy self. He was walking slowly as if in a daze. Even when Shippo ran off to pester him he didn't utter a word. Shippo tried his best but only got a quiet " Go away" from Inuyasha.

Upon reaching them Kaede asked him "what is the matter Inuyasha?"

"I met Kagome in the forest"

"Kagome! Is she back? Where is she? Where did you leave her you stupid dog" Shippo yelled excited then suddenly realised that he had called Inuyasha stupid dog and thus cringed waiting for the blow, which to his surprised never came.

"She came to say that she needs a few more days for her tests and she will be back once she finishes them"

Inuyasha mumbled.

"So is that the reason why ye look so sad. Do not worry, she will be back soon. Meanwhile why don't thou…"

"Kaede I am going away for a while. I will be back in a few days"

"But where are you going" Sango asked, "now that Kagome is not here we could really use your help in fixing the village roofs. Kaede and I were just talking about it"

"…….."

"Inuyasha!"

"I just need to go. Don't worry Miroku will help you" with that he ran off in high speed before they even had the chance to ask him why he was acting strange.

"That was strange. It was as if it was not Inuyasha at all." Sango worriedly stated

"Yeah and he always hits me when I call him stupid dog. Today he didn't even notice" Shippo added. He was surprised by Inuyasha's behaviour.

"I hope everything's all right" Sango was very. For the first time she had seen the hanyou so sad.

"Do not worry my child. He will be fine. Ye should not worry. I am sure he will be back before yeah notice" Kaede tried to soothe the girl "Come, we have a lot of work to do"

"I hope so Kaede, I hope so, he seemed so sad… I wonder what happened between Kagome and him…."

**A/N: this is the first time I am writing a fic. So please please review and since my mother tongue is not English there maybe some mistakes. Suggestions are always welcome. I need at least 6 reviews to continue. So give it to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spring Cleaning

Chapter 2: Spring Cleaning 

He was running there was no tomorrow. Why? He didn't know. He just wanted to flee from the place that reminded of Kagome. Thought of what happened a few ago. Kagome's words have pierced his heart like daggers. He didn't want Kagome to leave but didn't know how to tell her to stay. He was too proud to beg. He was simply trying to stop her in his own way.

He was so frustrated over the fortnight living alone and he had been waiting near the well for past two days eagerly for Kagome to return. He was overjoyed when her saw coming out the well. He was a free spirit and sitting idle was not his forte so with Kagome's return he was expecting to be on the roads again. WITH HER. However his internal festivities were cut short with Kagome's announcement of going back. It angered him to no end however he never meant to be rude. He thought maybe he acted selfishly today but that was just like him. He didn't know how else to act. Years of scornful gazes and curses from the human and murdering attempts from the demon that made him rude and selfish. How else could he survive?

'Doesn't Kagome understand. Does she think I am worthless to even be a friend? And what was that about Kouga?' suddenly his self-pity turned to extreme anger at thought of his rival. This was his only weapon against the harshness of the world. It had saved him from being killed and to kill him in these years.

"That rude arrogant bastard is supposed to be better than me. HAH. All that wimpy wolf does is run around waving his tail. I wish I could yank that tail off his back whenever he waves it? Loving and caring. FEH. How I hate that idiot." Waves of jealously ran down his spine.

However he was all this running was exhausting him. He stopped and decided to rest up. He was out breath; the summer heat was making him sweat profusely and needed to cool off. Stopping he looked around he found himself deep in the forest. He sniffed the air and Smells told him of a spring nearby and he bound towards it jumping from tree to tree.

Upon reaching the spot he found a nice spring amidst a small clearing surrounded by huge trees with a thick canopy shading the area from sunlight. Occasional gaps where present in the canopy through which sunrays sipped in bathing the place with light in heavenly way. The soft grass swayed from the gentle breeze and flower covered the forest floor expect the place covered by large boulders. The place was quiet expect for a few sounds of the insects. The spring had a beautiful waterfall on one side with water splashing on the few large boulders sitting near the shallow part of the spring.

The scenery and the quiet environment seemed to lessened the pain in his heart and a calm washed over him. He quickly undressed and moved towards the spring. However a thought hit him and he returned to his clothes searching for something. Quickly he found the small bottle Kagome had given him a few days ago. She told him to use it while bathing and he had put it away without a second thought.

With the bottle and ran to the spring and dunk into the water. The cool water and the pleasing sight seemed to have relaxing effect on him. He swam to the boulder and he stood on them letting the water from the falls wash off the dirt and grime from his body. He opened the bottle and took the small amount of gooey stuff and began washing his hair and body of the dirt.

Unknown to him his so-called rival had just arrived to 'his' area. Yes his bathing area. Kouga had been coming to this place since he was a kid. Know else knew of it. And he had accidentally discovered the area when he was out hunting. The beauty of the place amazed and he found it an excellent place to relax after a tiring days of work.

However as he reached the place a strange scent hit his nose. He recognised the scent as the one he had smelled on Kagome. 'What's Kagome doing in here. And where is the rest of the gang. Why don't I smell them. I guess I have to find out for myself ne?' and ran into the area with his height beating in excitement.

However the sight that greeted him was quite unexpected. On the boulder below the fall sat the last person he would like to meet with his head thrown back, letting the water form the fall on his body. The wolf stood there for a moment gazing at the naked hanyou before him. Inuyasha was slightly turned so he did not notice the wolf watching him; moreover the overpowering scent of the soapy liquid had even affected his sense of smell so he couldn't even smell him. The wolf watched the Inu washing himself. His eyes travelled down the smooth silky skin of the hanyou. He was thin but well muscled. The eyes travelled form the hanyou's well-formed abs down to his flat stomach and to the narrow hips with perfectly pale round cheeks. White silver lock cascading down his back, wet from the water and sticking to body and his face. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

A small voice in Kouga's head told him 'Damn the dog turd is sexy…. Why haven't I noticed him before? Does he realise how beautiful he his is? BEAUTIFUL? Gods Kouga you're really going nuts. all these council work must he getting to you. He is your rival remember. But I have to admit he is quite a beauty. The water running down his tight little body make me wanna jump….. Oh Kami! Now I'm really drooling over the mutt. Calm yourself Kouga or you're in big trouble.'

However another voice in this head reasoned 'So what if he is your rival. You can always have some fun with the puppy, can't you and since Kagome and the others are nowhere in sight….' 'Well my little doggy you're in big trouble'. Smiling evilly he quietly crept to the spring and swam through the water to reach the boulder. ' poor doggy doesn't even notice my presence. Well good for me. Now for some fun' He crept behind the unsuspecting hanyou standing directly behind the doggy and said, "Well what do have here,"

Inuyasha jumped from the sudden voice. His sense of smell being affected by the soap prevented him to smell the intruder and the since his ears were lay flat on his body to prevent water from entering e did not hear anyone. His action caused him to slip and fell in the water with a splash. He resurfaced coughing and splattering cursing himself for being caught so unaware. He stood to face the person who caused him to jump and give him a piece of mind and probably beat the crap out of him. However when he finally turned the person he found that it the person he wanted to face now.

"WHAT THE BIG IDEA YOU JERK? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CREEP LIKE THAT BEHIND ME YOU IDEA? HAVE YOU NO OTHER QORK, CREEP!"

Kouga stood on the one of the boulders now near the shore of the spring shaking himself to get rid of the water. He looked up lazily and said "it's not my fault your senses are dull, you couldn't even smell me, I am truly amazed at your stupidity doggy. Besides this s my territory and I can do what I want"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth "who told you this your territory. This place is far from your den and as this forest is nobody's territory, much yours, you arrogant bastard"

'I have been coming here since I was a child, mutt-face and have marked it as my territory, this place is MINER and anyone who comes here without my permission must pay the price" he smirked looking at the Inu lazily however his mind was racing with hentai thoughts of what he was going to do the puppy.

Inuyasha looked at him face red with anger, however he was still moping and didn't want to fight today. He was not feeling like it. "Oh yeah, cut your rap, I have nothing to pay to you and I am leaving. I don't have time to waste on you wimpy wolf" he got out of the sprig and went to put on his clothes which were surprisingly missing form the spot where had kept them.

'Damn it where did al my clothes and Tetsusaiga' a sudden fear gripped him. 'What if somebody stole it?'

he growled at himself for being so careless and cursed under his breath. As if he didn't' have enough trouble.

Kouga watched Inuyasha with amusement in his eyes.

Flashback 

Kouga crept to the place where Inuyasha had left his left and sword. Since he could not touch the sword he picked the clothes around the sword lifting the sword without touching and hid his clothes behind a bush where he was sure Inuyasha will ever find.

_ End Flashback_

"What's the matter puppy looking for something?" he asked with amusement playing across his eyes.

"Yeah, my clothes and my sword you dim wit"

Kouga jumped off the boulder (getting rid of the wet clothes in a flash) slowly walking towards the doggy as if stalking his prey "When I told you that you're going to pay for invading my territory I meant I puppy"

The said prey was now curiously watching the wolf. "What's the matter with you, wimp? Why are you acting strangely? Have finally snapped you idiot?"

'What does he want? Is he stalking me? I should get out of here as soon as possible if I don't wish to fight. As it is I'm tired from running so much. Darn it! Where are the stupid clothes?' Inuyasha began to grow nervous every second.

As if reading his mind Kouga smiled "Well… you wouldn't find them anywhere puppy."

Sensing the puppy's apprehension he cheered himself mentally 'I've got you right where I wanted pup. There's no escape now. Today you will learn who is stronger. Now for some fun"


	3. Chapter 3: Claiming the doggy

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Sorry people but due to the rule of no explicit adult themes by the fanfiction people I cannot post this chapter here. To read the chapter go to adultfanfiction website or go to my personal profile where the URL are there, just click on it and read the unedited story. If it not there just e-mail me….**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion and Anger

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha,

'….' Thoughts

"…" speech

Chapter 4: Confusion and Anger 

Kouga sighed in his sleep and snuggled into the warmth beside him. He was warm and drowsy with no intention of waking up soon. The smell of forest, rain and wildflowers: fresh, sweet and wild and something else oddly familiar hit his nose. The sound of someone's heartbeat and even breathing reached his ear. But his mind was too groggy to acknowledge who it was.

"ummmm…. you're warm… what?… who?"

Suddenly his eyes flew open and body tensed as he looked up to gaze at the face of the sleeping hanyou. The memory of a few hours before drifted into his memory and he smiled. 'So the pup is finally mine…. MINE!' He was amazed at his own thoughts. 'How can he be mine. This is just a one time thing, I don't love the mutt.' 'Don't you…. You of all people know perfectly well that wolf doesn't mate unless they love someone.' Another voice told him. 'MATE!' His eyes travelled to the area between the neck and shoulder where the rather red and swollen mating mark lay. His eyes widened in horror. 'I marked him….. as my mate but….' However, it felt so right at the moment that it left him confused. He searched his mind for his feelings regarding the hanyou. There was a feeling of protectiveness…care… love?.. 'But what about my pack. The elders will never accept him. They want an heir from me and how I can produce one… But I love him I cannot leave him… Wolf Mate for life isn't it?' He frowned. 'If I don't produce an heir my pack will be thrown into chaos if something happens to me and there's that thing about the prophecy Yuuka was ranting about'. (A/N: More info about Yuuka will be in given later chapters) "Oh Kami… what do I do… help me?"

Although his tribe had no obligation regarding the gender of a mate, however, being the leader there were certain restraints imposed on him regarding the selection of mate. He didn't have much say in choosing a mate and that was one of the reasons why he had not chosen a mate 'til now. He didn't want to mate with some she-wolf just to produce an heir, he wanted love, respect and trust. Although he would get the respect from any mate he chose… he was the alpha after all… but what about love.

His mind was in turmoil, he found that he truly loved this hanyou but, he had duties towards fellow wolves. Already he had lost so many of them in the fight with Naraku and he felt guilty for it but at the time he could not leave the hanyou.

'But what will Inuyasha think of it when he wakes, will he accept me as his mate…. Doesn't he love Kagome… don't I love Kagome.. oh god.. where is this all going… I need to think it through….'

His head was pounding. He got up and made his way to the spring. The cool water calmed him down but there still was so many questions he needed an answer to. He had no idea that what had began as a game, a way to dominate the hanyou would turn out to be something so profound. He got out of the spring and quietly dressed himself and then picked the hanyou's clothes up from where he had hidden them and turned to walk to the sleeping hanyou.

The doggy was shivering slightly due to the cold breezes of the night and the lack of warmth. He covered the puppy's naked form with his haori and bent down to kiss his puppy's forehead. "I love you," he whispered, "but there are so many questions I need answers to and I need to think, so I must leave you, please forgive me for that." The sleeping hanyou gave a low moan and turned to the other side. Half-heartedly he got up and left the area and his newly claimed mate to make his way to his den with his mind reeling with confusing thoughts.

_After Sometime_

It was already nighttime when Inuyasha woke. The first feeling that came to his groggy mind was a slight pain in the lower back. He groaned and then he blinked his eyes rubbing the left one with his hand.

"What… where am I?" yawn

Then suddenly the events of a few hours before hit him. He looked around frantically searching for the wolf, however his senses told him that the wolf had left a few hours ago leaving him alone.

"What have I done… I let myself get laid with the wolf… WHY!" He yelled to no one.

He looked down on himself to see that he was covered by his haori. "At least he bothered enough to give me back my clothes before he left, rotten bastard… how can I be such a fool? How can let myself be used again and again. First Kikyo, then Kagome with her stupid beads keeping me on a leash and now Kouga.. the idiot I hate… my rival…"

He felt filthy and weak for letting himself be taken by the wolf. 'Now he will make a joke about it every time. Shit… WHY ME?' He got up to wash himself in the spring. He hissed suddenly as he felt a sting in the area between his neck and shoulder and slowly moved his fingers up to inspect the wound.

"What the hell!… Mating mark… the wolf marked me… why would me mark me if this was just a one time thing.. why…?"

Slowly he made his way to the spring and entered the water. He shivered from the cold water but washed himself anyway. He got out and dressed himself securing the sword to his side. He was tired in spite of the long hours of sleep. He went to nearby boulder and laid back on it pondering on the events.

"Why did that damn wolf mark me… why…?" He asked himself again.

'So that he can dominate you… you're his bitch now after all…' Another voice in his head told him.

"No no no I am nobody's bitch… I never will be."

'Oh but you are now… you like slavery don't you? First Kikyo. Whenever she called you would follow her like a faithful dog wagging your tail, then you let Kagome control you with those beads and now with Kouga you have crossed every limit you had. You gave him everything… your body, your pride, your …'

"No no please stop I can't bear it anymore… please stop." Tears streaked down his face as he sobbed like a small child, covering his face with his hands. For the first time in so many years the hanyou let himself cry. After his mother's death he had promised himself that he would never cry again. He will be strong, so he hid his true self behind a mask of arrogance. But today his heart broke and he couldn't stop himself as tears fell uncontrollably.

"Kouga! Damn you… why did you play with me… with my feelings you fucking son-of-a-bitch… why…?"

'He used you baka, used you like a common whore and left you alone after he had used you and YOU LET HIM… fucking bitch you are… BITCH….. WHORE….. BITCH!'

He got up and started walking. He left the area, he hated it, this was the place that took the last bit of pride he had from him. He hated himself, he hated everything…. He wanted to run away, run away from the voice in his head, from the world. So walked aimlessly, his mind filled with self-loathing. He wanted to die. Nobody needed him, everybody just wanted to use him. 'No wonder even my brother… my half brother looks down on me so much… I am a bitch.'

He broke down again and collapsed to the forest floor, his thin body wracked by violent sobs. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly his stomach gave a violent jolt and a feeling of nausea washed over him. He got up and ran to the nearest bush and emptied what little he had eaten in the last few hours. A sudden pain racked through his body and even his head ached. He started feeling dizzy. 'Maybe I am dying… good… at least one of my wishes is coming true.'

Slowly his vision faded and he collapsed to the ground as the world turned black.

**(A/N: Too antsy and melodramatic… I know. I was feeling kinda low today so the chapter's reflects my mood: crappy. And I know I made Kouga act like a total ass but not to worry. I promise things will get better in the later chapters, so don't flame me.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wolf’s Den and The Prophe...

Chapter 5: The Wolf's Den and The Prophecy 

Kouga reached his lair, his mind filled with questions. As soon as he reached the outskirts of the residing area Ginta and Hakkaku came running.

"Where were you Kouga? Why are you so late? Did something happen? Kouga?… KOUGA?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you late?"

"Oh… I was thinking."

"Thinking? What were you thinking?" Ginta asked.

"Huh!"

"Kouga, man are you all right?" Hakkaku asked concerned.

"It's nothing, now was is it that you need?" Kouga asked.

"The council members are waiting for you. They want you to make your decision." Ginta looked frightened.

"Oh god! Will they ever leave me alone?" Kouga threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't think so, you better go meet them, ol' Yamato is shouting his lungs out, you know how impatient he is." Hakkaku snorted. "Scared the hell out of poor Ginta when he tried to defend you."

"Yeah might as well get over with it." Kouga slowly made his way to the meeting area.

As he neared the meeting area Yamato's voice could be heard ringing through the walls. Yamato was Kouga's uncle and was well known for very short-temper. Poor Ginta was scared of him since he was a child and today was no different. Kouga stopped outside the meeting chamber to listen to the heated conversation going on inside. After all who would want to face a screaming and huffing Yamato?

"Where is that BRAT?" Yamato yelled.

"Yamato! He is the leader, how can speak of him in such a way?" Chikato another elder protested.

"How can he do that to us? We need an heir and we need it now. We have lost so many warriors. Our pack is growing shorter by the day. And all he cares about is his baths!"

"Yamato, aren't you being hard on him? He works really hard and you know that without him our tribe would be extinct." Akimitsu, another elder piped in, defending Kouga.

"Well…. the way he is acting our tribe WILL become extinct in a few months and what about the prophecy huh!" Yamato yelled.

"Calm down Yamato we don't even know for sure that Kouga is the one mentioned in the prophecy." Yuuka another elder and Yamato's mate tried to reason.

"If he isn't the one, than who is? Most of the us royal family members are old and the others are too young to be mated, Kouga is the only eligible male now, don't you see?"

"Yeah yeah…. But..." Yuuka started but Yamato cut her off.

"No buts today, Kouga has to make his decision and…"

"Yamato!" Yuuka warned.

"…I'm not leaving that uncouth brat until….."

"Yamato!"

"….I get some answers from that over grown….."

(_Outside Kouga gritted his teeth in anger. How dare he call him uncouth brat? He was about to enter the chamber when…)_

"Oh Shut up ya ol' mangy wolf or I'll rip that tail of yers right off yer ass!" Yuuka yelled with a finality in his voice. This silenced the screeching wolf immediately.

(_Kouga had to clasp his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Only Yuuka had such power over ol' Yamato. She knew perfectly well that Yamato and Kouga were the only ones with tail in the whole wolf pack and that they both were rather fond of it and she had used this information numerous times and rather ruthlessly to her advantage. Yuuka was like a mother to him. He was just a pup when the wolf tribe was attacked by the tiger demons. Although they were able to fight them off, Yuuka lost her two sons in the battle. Even Kouga's parents, who were the leader of that group at that moment sacrificed their lives to save the pack. Kouga was a pup of only few weeks old when Yuuka took him in and raised him as her own son. She loved him more than anything. You could say she was a bit over-protective towards him and he too loved her very much. And Even though Yamato was arrogant and short-tempered and cared for no one's feelings, Kouga knew well very that deep down he too loved him and though Kouga would never admit it he respected the old wolf very much.)_

"No one knows the prophecy better than I do, after all I have spent more than half of my life reading them."

A small "hmph" could be heard from Yamato. Yuuka chose to ignore it as she continued with her speech "You people are only thinking about one of them, but what about the other one, the one forsaken by his own kind. There's no information in the prophecy regarding him. And among all the suitable matches for Kouga that Yamato had presented in our last meeting, none of them matches the criteria."

_(Kouga could remember the prophecy clearly. One night when he asked Yuuka about it and she had told him a part of it:_ W_hen the world is threatened by the dark force and the wolf demons would face extinction a powerful force will be brought into this world by a holy union of two demons: one of whom is forsaken by their own kind and has a heart filled of sorrow and darkness and another will belong to the royal family of wolves, strong and dynamic, a true leader. There shall be two born of the holy union who will bring in a new era of peace and will be the cause of destruction of the dark force.)_

However Keiko another elder seemed to agree with Yamato "But Yuuka we have to do something about it and soon. Who knows what else will happen if we are late. Naraku grows stronger with every passing day and .."

"Gods you people! Don't you trust the prophecy? If it is written there, then the event will occur even if all hell breaks loose. Just leave everything on fate and STOP PESTERING THE POOR BOY!"

"But Yuuka…" Yamato tried to protest in a weak voice.

"Yamato, ya flea-bitten fur-ball if you utter one more word I swear you'll loose that tail of yours today…"

Kouga chose that moment to enter the meeting chamber. Yamato was growling away lowly in his throat.

"Ah Kouga! So you finally honoured us with your presence." Yamato growled.

"Yamaaaaaaatoooo!" The old wolf involuntarily cringed. Before he could say anything more Yuuka pulled Kouga in a bear hug.

"Oh Kouga, I missed you so much!"

"But Yuuka, I was only gone for a few hours?"

"So? I missed you anyway." She pouted.

"Ahem." Keiko cleared her throat. "So Kouga, what took you so long?"

"Uh… I… I fell asleep at the spring."

Before anyone could say anything Yuuka started fawning over Kouga "Oh…. My poor baby, what happened?… you don't look so good, you're flushed… maybe it's a fever… you should rest… and later I can send you some medicine… maybe I should send Akaho (A/n: Pack healer) to check on you?" Yuuka was mumbling to herself more now. The council room was very silent now. Everyone knew better than to talk when Yuuka was in her Full Mother Mode. Even Yamato was silent for once.

"But Yuuka I was summoned here for some reason, I would like to know…" Yuuka cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh it's nothing important. Ayame's grandfather sent a messenger this afternoon. Looks like the old prune finally accepted Ayame and her mate Hayaki. You're invited to witness their daughter's awakening. I knew the old man would come to his senses someday. I say you go there. You owe them a visit after all and while you are there you can look into the problem regarding the evil energy. I suggest you rest up dear… you will have to leave tomorrow morning for the northeast mountains. I'll tell Ginta and Hakkaku to go with you. You don't have to worry about a thing."

'Oh! But I have a lot to worry about.' Kouga thought. "Okay, so if that's all I'll retire to my chambers."

"You do that and I'll make sure none of these old flea-bags pester you." Yuuka added while glaring at the other council members.

Kouga made his made way deeper into the cave to where his living chamber was. Unlike the other wolves of the pack the council members and the royal family members had separate quarters of their own, Kouga's being the largest. He was their leader after all.

He pushed open the door to his living quarters and entered the sitting area. This area consisted of six to seven tree stumps arranged in a circle and a wooden table in the center. The area was mainly used for urgent or very confidential meetings. The room had a bookshelf with a many books of wolves' history and scrolls of various kinds that were mainly used in the meetings. This chamber was quite simple. Another door at the back of the room led to his bedchamber. This chamber was lavishly decorated consisting of a very large futon, which took up half of the place. The futon was covered by numerous layers of fur from different animals he had hunted so far, with a thin wine red sheet colored spread over them. Pillows of various colors: wine red, black and even a few white and golden ones were strewn across the bed. There was a large armoire of teak wood in one corner of the room and a large couch placed near the wall opposite to the futon. He almost smiled remembering the look on the lords face whose home they had raided last month, he had recovered the couch from there and it was becoming his favorite piece of furniture. In front of the couch was a wooden table with a few books lying carelessly on it. Many beeswax candles lighted each room.

He crossed the room to enter the washing area. The washing area had a small inbuilt artificial hot spring. Water from a rather large spring present deep inside the cave was piped into small artificial hot springs present in the various chambers of the caves so that the residents could enjoy this luxury in their own private space. Another ingenious idea of Yuuka. However Kouga preferred that small spring in the forest to this artificial hot spring. He washed his face in the spring water and returned to the bedchamber and opened another door, which led to the kitchen. The kitchen was very clean with a very few things. Kouga didn't know how to cook and so he rarely used the area. Yuuka always brought him the food he needed. Today was nothing unusual. He made himself a small dinner from the provision Yuuka left him and ate his fill.

He returned to bedchamber and threw himself on the bed burying his face in the soft pillows, his thoughts wondering to the silver-haired being he had left behind. He felt a pang of guilt leaving him there, but he had to think things through before he made any decision. "Wonder what he's doing right now?" He sighed before a small smile crossed his face. "He's probably cursing his head off…. If I could only be there with him now…. Hmmmm…" He yawned and slowly his eyelids drooped as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

A/N: Another chapter finished yawn. Wow it's three in the morning I better get some sleep ne.. hope you enjoy this chapter. Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up And Gearing To Go

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha… no time for that.

_**Chapter 6: Waking Up And Gearing To Go**_

Consciousness slowly returned to Inuyasha. The smell of medicinal herbs and incense then hit his nose. He slowly opened in eyes to gaze at the thatched ceiling. 'Where am I?' he tried to remember what exactly happened to him. He remembered to have fainted in the forest. Then how did he get here? 'So much for being dead' he sighed. He found himself on a futon with the light weight of a blanket covering his body and a wet cloth was placed on his forehead. He tried to sit up but stopped as a felling nausea washed of over him. His head pounded followed by a fierce pain in his abdomen. He whimpered from the pain his head falling back on the pillow. He took in deep breaths and the pain in his abdomen seemed to recede a little.

At that time the shoji was pushed open and voice called to him "Oh Inuyasha…. You're finally awake" Miroku strode over to him placing his hand on his forehead "Good, the temperature's down. You gave us quite a scare you know"

"Where am I? What happened? How did find you me? What is the matter with me?"

"Maa, maa one question at a time 'Yasha"

"As for first question you're in Kaede's hut. She's not here. She had some business in the next village, we sent Shippo with him" He started crushing the herbs he had brought in and put a kettle on fire. The scent told Inuyasha that tea was brewing in it.

"As for the other questions, Sango was worried about you after you left and so we decided to follow you. She said you were behaving suspiciously. Did something happen between you and Kagome?"

"…….."

"All right you can tell me when you feel like it. Now drink this." He placed a cup full of herbal tea in front of Inuyasha and helped him to sit up. "This will ease your throat pain and headache" he said knowingly before continuing "as I was saying we found you in the middle of the forest unconscious burning with fever. We used Kirara to bring you back here. With Kaede gone we had to take care of you. You were shivering violently and crying in your sleep. We tried every means but your fever didn't break. On the day night when Kagome..."

"Kagome's back!"

"yes. She retuned three days after we brought you in. it was she who gave the medicine that broke your fever finally. Poor thing, she cared for you day and night. Sango even caught her crying over you a few time saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". She looked very upset but wouldn't tell us the reason."

"Hmmm" Inuyasha sighed.

"Anyway you were out for eight days you know. We thought you wouldn't survive. But I guess it would a lot to kill a stubborn bastard like you" He added with a smile. Inuyasha finished his tea and Miroku helped him lie down. "So what happened to you? Did something attack you?"

"I….I… don't remember very much… I…" he didn't know what to tell him. Memories of time spent with Kouga still haunted him but he didn't want to reveal anything for now.

"All right no need to push yourself, now get some rest. Sango dragged Kagome for a bath at the hot springs. Said it would relax her. I wish I could join them… haaaah" Miroku sighed.

An amused snort was heard from the hanyou.

"All right you should rest now till they get back. Boy… will they be happy to see you"

"Hmmm…" came a weak reply as Inuyasha's eyes drifted close.

Miroku pulled the blanket over his sleeping form and went outside to wait for the girls.

Inuyasha woke to the feeling of someone scratching behind his ears and raking their fingers through his hair. He let out a lazy purr as he leaned into the touch. "Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kagome voice floated through his drowsy mind and his eyes snapped open.

"Kagome…?" he called tiredly as he tried to blink the sleep off his eyes.

Kagome immediately bent down wrapping her arms around and buried her face in his chest. "Oh god! I was so worried 'Yasha, I was so scared, I thought I lost you" she cried "I'm so sorry 'Yasha I was so mean to you that day. I was completely stressed out with all the tests I had to study for and I took out my frustration on you. I should have never said those things to you. I am so sorry. Please please forgive me 'Yasha" a few drops of tears escaped her eyes to land up on his chest.

Inuyasha sighed "Kagome…"

"No… please say you forgive me first or I'll never forgive myself" Kagome wiped her tears and looked up to the hanyou with such puppy dog eyes that he couldn't help but smile. "All right, all right I forgive ya" he said before adding with a smirk "Next time watch yer mouth, wench"

"Hey! Be nice" she pouted. She removed her arms from around him (which he immediately missed) and got up to sit beside him. "You should eat something, I brought ramen" she suggested enthusiastically. Immediately he turned green and clasped a hand over his mouth "no…!" he managed "no ramen… please…. Anything but ramen…"

"But it's your favorite" Kagome protested.

"Please Kagome no ramen" he whined

"Ok, ok, geez… maybe I should get you some rice and vegetables Sango cooked"

"Yeah that will be good"

"all right, stay… I'll be right back" with that she ran happily outside the hut.

"Keh! As if I'm capable of going somewhere" he snorted; however he was very happy inside. It felt as if a great weight has been lifted. Though the encounter with Kouga still made him sad this talk with Kagome seemed to liven his spirit a little.

After sometime Kagome was back with two bowls of rice followed by Sango. "Good you see you awake Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Great! …except for the occasional nausea, not to mention the killer headache and the weakness" he said sarcastically as Kagome placed the bowls in front of him and helped him slowly get up.

"Well guy's looks like he's back to his old self" Sango smiled.

Inuyasha started eating only to realise how hungry he was. Although he felt a little nauseated his appetite didn't seemed to diminish one bit. He quickly gulped down the food asking for more. After 4 bowls of rice and three bowls of vegetables he was full and warm and felt himself nodding off. Kagome noticed this and helped him lay down on the futon and pulled the blanket over him. "Tomorrow Kaede and Shippo will be back and if you feel better we can continue our search for the jewel shards". He nodded slightly as he slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep

Next morning Inuyasha was dressing inside the hut while the others made breakfast and preparations for the journey. Inuyasha had suggested in the morning that he was perfectly fine and was ready to continue the search for shards, however he 'accidentally' forgot to mention that he had emptied his stomach twice in the early morning. Everyone was in a good mood humming as they did their work… well Kagome and Sango did most of the work as Miroku tried to glom Sango's butt before getting hit on his head by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

The sun was up. The sky clear and as warm breeze blew slowly through the village. It was a perfect day to start their journey. However they were waiting for the 'youngest member' of the group. Suddenly a squeal was heard followed by a red blur and something latched onto Kagome's foot. "Kagome… you're back!" Shippo cried happily. Kagome picked him up and hugged him. "I missed you, how was your trip Shippo and where's Kaede?"

"She's coming, I could smell you as soon as I reached the outskirts of the village so I ran ahead to greet you, I missed you so much!" he said as buried his face in her chest. "Hey Inuyasha! You're back too… did you bring her back? You know Kagome he was acting all gloomy and lost after you left" he smiled playfully.

"Was not" came a growl from Inuyasha

"Was too" protested Shippo

"Was not"

"Was too"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

Thwap "Kagome Inuyasha's being mean to me" Shippo wailed.

"Inuyasha…." Inuyasha cringed expecting a definite "Sit Boy" "…Please stop pestering the poor kid"

Behind him Miroku and Sango giggled. "Looks like Inuyasha's back to normal"

Inuyasha snorted.

"How are ye all?" they turned to see Kaede riding up to them on a horse. Miroku helped her get off as Kagome ran to greet her "we are all fine Kaede except for Inuyasha though, he was very sick for the last eight days, he gave us quite a scare but he's fine now"

"Oh is that so. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help. maybe I should check…" she was cut off by Inuyasha. "KEH! I am fine old hag no need to check anything" Before he turned to his group adding "I'm going to scout ahead. ya slowpokes better hurry up or I'll leave ya all behind" With that he was off.

"INUYASHA WAIT! Ohhh! It's just like him to run off… that idiot" Kagome said irritated.

"Kagome" Kaede called

"Yes Kaede"

"Take good care of him child. Even though he is rude and arrogant he has a good heart. He only has thou all, otherwise he would be lost…"

"I understand. Don't worry Kaede, I'll take good care of him" Kagome promised.

With that the group said their goodbyes to the old priestess before setting off to their journey.

**END STORY…..**

**A/N: Ha ha ha… only joking. This story is far from over. **

Far away in Dark castle Naraku sat gazing in Kanna's round mirror, smiling to himself. Kagura approached him hurriedly.

"What news do you bear, Kagura?"

"The event has come to pass as you predicted Naraku, it occurred in the exact specific time and the ultimate power is conceived"

"Is that so? Well... well… well… maybe we should send a present, ne?" he smiled evilly "After all it's not everyday such a power is conceived. Call in Hiraka. Tell her she has to pay visit to one of my favorite person. KuKuKuKuKu………"

Kagura frowned as she left to summon the person Naraku called forth. She always hated bloodbaths….

**A/N: One of my reviewers asked me why does Kagome have to be the bitch in every yaoi or inu mpreg fic. So I wrote this chapter to make her look good. So don't complain now. Haaaah! It's finally over. I am talking about the chapter. Eep! Its four in the morning I better get up some shuteye. Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7: Snake Demon, Blue Shield and…...

Chapter 7: Snake Demon, Blue Shield and…. Good News? 

2½ weeks later (Morning)

The group was camping in small clearing in a forest. Everyone was in a dark mood. They had been searching for the shards over two weeks with no result. Even there was no trace of Naraku. They were tired and frustrated and Inuyasha's behavior did not make the situation any better. Every morning he disappeared to god knows where, coming back only when the breakfast was ready. He was growing incredibly lazy and slept for long hours. Even his mood seemed to fluctuate rapidly. One moment he would be screaming his head off and next moment he would start apologising to everyone being on the verge of tears. What seemed to amaze the group the most was his distaste for ramen and meat or fish. He visibly paled at the sight of these foods and refused to come even within 1 km of it. It was miracle that Kagome hadn't "SIT" him for his behavior but she was very close to it. Inuyasha was walking on dangerous ground and he didn't even notice it.

"Where's Inuyasha gone now?" Miroku asked tiredly.

"Who knows. He's been doing that a lot lately not to mention his unusual mood swings and he doesn't even want ramen… if hadn't known better I'd say that he's pregnant or something?" Sango frowned.

"Oh come on you guys, lets make the breakfast fast. Besides we also have to make something for Mr. Lazy Pants or he will be throwing a temper tantrum when he gets back. God only why I bear with him. If it's not over soon, I'm either going to kill Inuyasha or go home forever." Said a very irritated and fed up Kagome.

She got up to rummage through bag for ration as Sango got the fire going.

"Don't worry he'll be back before breakfast's ready. The way he gulps down those vegetables I wonder if he's turning into a cow or something" Miroku smirked

"Yeah he eats so much, no wonder we had to stop several times for provisions" Sango said

Shippo was sitting at a distance leaning against Kirara (who was asleep at the moment) absently twirling a lollipop in his mouth deep in thought.

"You seem awfully quiet Shippo. Don't you have to say anything about all this" Sango asked.

Shippo looked up with a strange look on his face. "Inuyasha smells kinda strange…"

"Strange! What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Shippo shrugged "I don't know how to explain it. Just that he smells like himself and something else, a scent oddly familiar but I cannot place it…" "Who smells what twerp" came a voice from behind him making him jump. "n..no..nothing" he stuttered.

"So you finally decided to show up" Kagome glared. "Where have you been?"

"I….I… er… well… went for a walk" Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"walk huh?"

"yeah, you know to scout ahead, check for youkais in the vicinity"

"UmHm… Anyway breakfast's ready" Kagome announced.

"about time wench, I thought today we only get lunch and dinner". Inuyasha immediately grabbed his bowl and started eating voraciously.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled.

"Whak…" Inuyasha looked up with innocent eyes his mouth full of rice.

"never mind…" Kagome sighed "and don't talk with your mouth full"

"Bak q kowd ge (But you called me)"

"all right all right just finish up already"

"Finished!"

"What finished already!" Kagome stared at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, And hurry up you people we have jewel shard to collect" he smiled as he stretched.

"well at least one of us has his spirits up" Sango sighed. Miroku nodded in agreement.

The group was on the road once again continuing their search for shards. Sango and Miroku ridding on Kirara while Kagome rode her bicycle with Shippo in the front basket and Inuyasha… riding behind her. He seemed to be lost in thought and though they did not notice it, his eyes were full of sadness, pain and hurt.

Inuyasha was unusually quiet today since the breakfast. He found himself thinking more and more about a certain wolf prince. Their encounter in the forest had changed his feelings about the wolf and no matter how much he denied it he found himself falling love more and more as the days passed. He cursed himself for that, 'How can I love him when he used be like a common bitch and threw me away'. His finger drifted to touch the mating mark on his shoulder and he sighed silently. He was amazed that his friends did not notice it or if they did they didn't ask him about it. 'They probably have no idea about these things I guess". He was miserable. He had been very sick, particularly during the mornings. He had to run off making lame excuses and would violently empty his stomach over and over again. He felt weak and exhausted; this was one of the reasons why he preferred to ride with Kagome. His senses were becoming dull and he suffered from severe pain in his abdomen from time to time. 'What is happening to me? Maybe I should let Kaede take a look when we get back' he decided.

He was lost deep in his thought when Kagome shouted, "Guys something's evil's coming this way" "Yeah and it stinks of Naraku and there's Naraku's bees" Shippo said as he pointed to the swarm of bees. Inuyasha sniffed the air but wasn't able to smell anything 'SHIT! I must be really sick. I couldn't even smell or hear them' he growled at himself.

"Inuyasha get ready you dumbass" Kagome shouted as the group took their fighting stances. Inuyasha jumped down the cycle his hands near the Tetsusaiga's hilt ready to attack the approaching evil. After a few moments they heard a rustling sound coming from the grass and a pair glowing red eyes became visible between the tress. "Show yourself filthy coward." Inuyasha yelled angrily.

A low hiss was heard and suddenly a snake youkai burst in the view towering in front of them. It was almost the size of a large tree. Green scales with black spots covered it body and its belly was yellow. The eyes were slitted and red in colour. Two large fangs protruded out of his mouth and it breathed poisoned fumes through its nose. "SSSoooo you are Inuyashhhhhhhha" snake youkai hissed. "Yeah, who are you and what do you want you stinking asshole"

"I'm Hiraka Inuyashhhhhhhha and I'm here relieve you of your burden. Your life"

"Keh! Let's see who relieves whose burden first you fifthly maggot, stay back everybody I can handle this myself" he shouted as he jumped in to the air drawing the Tetsusaiga. The youkai brought up its tail to hit Inuyasha, but he avoided it just in time and hit the belly of the youkai slicing it into half. He dropped to the ground saying "Hah that too was easy, looks like Naraku really needs to work on his skills of making these youkais…" he turned and made his way back to the group. However with his dulled senses he could not sense the youkai was still alive and was reattaching itself. The snake youkai reared its head up "Not soooo fasssst Inuyashhhhhhhha, I did not exxxxpect you to be so gullible" it hissed slowly.

"INUYASHA LOOKOUT…" Kagome warned Inuyasha but before he could turn the youkai opened its mouth to release a shower of poisoned needles towards Inuyasha. The needles were about to hit Inuyasha when suddenly a blue light engulfed him. The light formed a round shield around Inuyasha preventing the needles to hit him. Inuyasha was stunned. "I wasss not informed of thisss power" Hiraka hissed angrily and released another shower of needles, which the shield easily deflected. The group just stood there staring wide-eyed watching the scene before them. They had never seen such power. Inuyasha turned and yelled "Fucking son of a bitch!" as he released his Kaze no Kizu on the youkai who was trying to hit him with its tail, slicing it to pieces. The shield flickered and vanished and Inuyasha dropped to the ground panting heavily. The group ran towards him. Kagome was the first to approach him. "Inuyasha are you all right?" Inuyasha nodded. "What was that blue light and why did you not tell us of it?" she asked

"'cause I didn't know of it wench….." Inuyasha said before he stiffened as a wave of pain passed through his exhausted body "Kagome… would you please take me to Kaede I don't feel so good" he pleaded.

"yes… yes right away" she was worried seeing Inuyasha in pain. "Sango please take Inuyasha to Kaede on Kirara, we'll be joining you shortly" Sango nodded before loading Inuyasha on Kirara with the help of Miroku and Kagome and took off towards Kaede's village.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo reached the village and hurriedly made their way towards Kaede's hut to find Sango waiting outside. "How's Inuyasha? What did Kaede say? Why are you sitting outside?" Kagome asked.

"Well… I brought Inuyasha in and he told he wanted to talk to Kaede alone so I'm waiting here. Come sit and have some tea. Don't worry everything will be fine". Sango handed Kagome and Miroku two cups of tea as they sat down beside her (with Shippo curling up in Kagome's lap) wondering what the hell was taking them so long.

_Meanwhile inside Kaede's Hut_

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome pocked and prodded his stomach. She had been doing that for the last half an hour "hmmm"ing to herself. His was at his patient's end. "What's wrong with me old hag? Am I dying?.." the last part was said in a whisper. He was scared, he was never this ill. "Kaede?… KAEDE?…"

"huh… I don't believe this" she said scratching her chin

"What… what don't you believe? Is it something very bad? Am I going to die?"

"Ne child you're far from being dead. But…"

"But what Kaede…"

"Inuyasha thou art pregnant"

Inuyasha sat up shocked. "WHAT! Are you nuts woman"

"I am perfectly fine"

"Th…That's not possible I'm a male… how can I…" Inuyasha shook his head violently.

"Ne Inuyasha, your demon heritage allows you to bear this child and from what you have told me, this child is very powerful."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"When the snake youkai caught you unaware, your unborn child sensed the danger and raised the shield for protection. But you must be very careful for such a child will attract a lot of demons who would want the child for its power. By way Inuyasha may I ask who is the father of the child?"

Inuyasha visibly paled then his expression turned sad. "Inuyasha?" He looked away and placed a hand over his flat stomach. How could he her that it was Kouga. It was Kouga who used him like a whore and then left him cold and alone. A teardrop ran down his cheek as he took a shuddering breath. "Kaede" "yes Inuyasha?" " Kaede please don't tell the others about this, I don't want to know… now" "But…" "Please Kaede" He turned to her with tear-filled eyes. "All right child, I shall not disclose this news, if it is what you wish" "thank you… thank you Kaede" he said as he hugged her, tears streaming down his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Kouga’s Confrontation and ...

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry guys but no lemon in this chapter too. However there's definitely one coming in the next. I would have posted it two but my computer's dead and I am currently sneaking my way into my friend's laptop so you'll have to wait a couple of days for the next chappie. She'll kill me if she catches me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Even one word will do….**

_**Chapter 8: Of Kouga's Confrontation and Going Home**_

Wolves' Caves

"Kooouuuggaaa! You're back, it's been three weeks. I missed you so much." Yuuka yelled as she ran to greet the alpha throwing her arms around him. "How was your trip? Did the ceremony go well?"

"Hai Yuuka, everything went well," Kouga sighed, "now if you'd excuse me, I'm tired and would like to rest." He untangled himself from Yuuka's arm and made his was to his chambers.

"What was that all about? He wasn't even excited to see me. How rude!" Yuuka pouted.

"He has been like that all trip." Ginta informed her.

"Yes elder, he looked so sad and dejected, he hardly ate or slept. He always seemed to be lost in his thoughts and spoke very little." Hakkaku added.

"Oh.. Oh.. and he sighed a lot. We're really worried about him." Ginta said with a sad face.

Yuuka looked in the direction of Kouga's chambers scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm… something must be bothering him… guess I should have a talk with him."

Meanwhile, Kouga had dragged himself to his bedchamber and threw himself on the futon burying his face in the soft pillows. He sighed for the umpteenth time. He felt horrible. He hadn't been able take his mind off the hanyou since the moment he had left the springs. He had thought the trip would give some time to think things through, but as time passed he felt himself getting more and more confused. He was sure about one thing though, he had always secretly respected the doggy for his strength and courage, and after the incident at the spring he had fallen madly in love with him. But he didn't know what to do. He was torn between his duty and his heart. He wanted the silver-haired bishounen as his mate for eternity but at the same he couldn't go against the rules. "Why does my heart hurt … why do I love you so much INUYASHA… why… why… what do I do now?" He wailed. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear the soft knock on his door or door being pushed open.

"Kouga?" Yuuka's voice came from he door and Kouga froze. Yuuka slowly moved to the futon and sat down near Kouga. "Yu..Yu.. Yuuka, when did get here…"

"Never mind that honey, tell me what's bothering you?" She asked placing her hands on Kouga's head. Kouga moved to snuggle against her and buried his face in her lap "Nofing." Came a muffled reply. She raked her fingers through his hair in a loving manner. "Kouga I have raised since you were only a few weeks old, I know when something's bothering you," she raised his face and stared in his eyes, "now tell me what's the matter… Hmmm?"

"Mama!" Kouga sniffed like a child as he fought back tears "I… I can't." He turned his face away.

Yuuka smiled. She knew how stubborn Kouga could be, she had to be patient. "Okay then… let me guess." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Does it have something to do with the day you spent at the forest spring?" She felt Kouga stiffen. 'Guess I hit the right spot.'

"Did you meet somebody you liked there?"

"…….."

"Kouga, tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Hmmm"

'Okay that's a start.' "Who was she? Was she pretty?" She smiled. 'I hope I'm going in the right direction.'

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" He protested weakly.

Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. "Ohh… is it a he then?" Even if she couldn't see his face with his back turned, she could feel Kouga blushing. 'hmmm… I have to be careful if I am to get some answers.'

She moved to face the young wolf and looked into his blue eyes. "Look Kouga, I know you love your pack more than anything else and always act for their best concern even if it costs you your happiness. But, sometimes you must think about yourself also. How can you make others happy if you're not happy? I don't want you to loose out on anything due some stupid rules set up years ago. I love you son and always wish the best for you. My heart bleeds to see you in so much pain, so please tell me everything. Trust me Kouga I'll do what I can to help you, even if costs my life."

"Oh Mama!" Kouga hugged her fiercely as he broke down completely. All his pent up confusion, worries and pain rushed out in the form of tears as he silently cried on her shoulders. She waited for him to calm down rubbing soothing circles on his back. As he started to calm down she untangled herself and cupped his chin with one hand. "Now, baby, tell me what's been bothering you so much?"

She listened silently as Kouga began to tell her about everything, from his visit to the spring, the silver-haired hanyou, the game, to his claiming the doggy and marking him as his mate. Her eyes widened at his revelations but she patiently waited for him finish before she spoke.

"…then I left the place. I was so confused. I don't what to do." He bowed his head hiding his eyes.

"Why, you should go and apologise to him for your stupidity and … bring him here at once."

Kouga's head shot up "Eh!"

"What are looking like that at me for? I meant what I said. I have never seen another blockhead like you Kouga. How can you leave your mate behind?" She scolded him. "You love him, don't you?"

"More than life itself." He said at once.

She smiled. "Then there should be no confusion. Don't let some stubborn old elders cloud your judgement. I didn't raise a coward did I?"

"Of course not."

"Then what are you afraid of? True love is hard to find. Don't push it away for some rules."

"But, what if he hates me…"

"From you told me I hardly believe that's the case. Just go now and don't show your face again unless you're back with your mate … or should I say my son-in-law?" She winked playfully before getting up.

"Mama I love you!" Kouga stood to hug her again.

"Yeah yeah, I know, now, get going." She pushed him out of the door smacking his backside playfully.

Kouga ran off in search of "his mate" with a wide smile on his lips.

Meanwhile in the village

The group stared up at the hanyou, who was stretched out on high branch of a tree near Kaede's hut. They knew nothing of what had happened to Inuyasha. Kaede simply wouldn't answer any of their questions, saying if they really wanted to know they should ask Inuyasha themselves. And Inuyasha? Well… he had been sitting on the tree since the moment he came out of Kaede's hut and hadn't spoken one word. No matter how they called to him he simply wouldn't acknowledge their presence. Kagome would have "sit" him a long time ago if not the look of pain on his face. They were very worried but how could they help him since he wouldn't even speak? So they sat talking among themselves quietly.

Suddenly Shippo noticed a tornado coming their way. "Hey Kagome." He pulled Kagome's sleeves. "Looks like Kouga's heading this way."

Kagome turned to see Kouga running towards her.

"Kagome!.. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" She stared at him amazed. It was the first time the wolf was asking for Inuyasha rather then holding her hands and talking to her.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"He's there, on that tree… brooding." Sango answered quickly.

He ran towards the tree where the object of his affection lay. 'Gods he looks even more beautiful than the last time we met, my doggy.' He approached the tree and called to his mate. "Hey Inuyasha?"

The hanyou had dozed off to a light sleep when Kouga's voice reached his ears and his eyes snapped open. He looked down to find the wolf prince staring up at him and stiffened. "What do you want?" His heart was beating rapidly and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. 'Get a hold on yourself Inuyasha, don't let the others know what you're feeling.' So he pulled the mask of usual arrogance over him.

"Keh! By hell I'm gonna listen to you ya wimpy wolf, go away, I don't wish to speak to anyone much less to a flea-bitten wolf like yourself, hah."

'Stubborn as ever, I guess.' Kouga sighed. "Inuyasha please… I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but can't you at least hear me out…."

The group was watching the scene before them in immense fascination. They had never seen Kouga to talk so politely to Inuyasha, much less plead with him!

"I SAID GET LOST BEFORE I… HEY!"

Kouga had jumped up to the branch Inuyasha was stretched out on and picked up the hanyou and jumped down.

The moment he set Inuyasha down he swiped his claws at him.

"Rotten bastard… HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME…. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR YOU STUCK UP SON OF MMMMPHHH." Kouga did the one thing he could to stop Inuyasha from screeching… he kissed him. Inuyasha started struggling violently but the wolf captured both his wrists pulling them behind his back.

(The group was now in a pitiful situation. Poor Shippo fainted. Miroku had turned pale with his mouth wide open and his eyes twitching violently and Sango was in a similar condition with little Kirara hiding behind her, her tail between her legs. Kagome was staring with her eyes wide like saucer, her hands clasped over her mouth.)

The kiss was a slow sensual one. Kouga closed his eyes, concentrating only on soft lips of his doggy as he poured his heart and all his emotion into it. Inuyasha soon ceased struggling as his eyes closed and he relaxed into the kiss opening his mouth to welcome the warm and wet muscle. Inuyasha put his hands around the neck of the wolf as Kouga released them. Kouga put his arms around the hanyou's waist, pulling him close.

Inuyasha was drowning into the kiss, quite oblivious of his surroundings. A shiver ran down his spine as his body shuddered from the sensation. A warm sensation shot through his body settling in his stomach. He moaned shamelessly into the kiss before moving his tongue to join in a sensual dance of his own. The need to breathe made them break the kiss.

Kouga licked the hanyou lip before releasing him. He moved his hands from his waist to cup his chin and raised his face to look into his eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"Mmmm?"

He smiled to see his doggy still recovering from the effect of the kiss. Inuyasha's face was flushed and he was still panting.

His hazy mind tried to remember why he was angry at the wolf and failed miserably. He opened his eyes to gaze at the wolf.

"Listen, Inuyasha…. I know that you're angry with me and perhaps even hate me. I had taken you and claimed you as my mate but never asked for your consent in the matter. I had hurt you in every possible way. I was selfish. Though I had begun this as a game I did not know that I would fall for you. After what happened between us I found that I had developed feelings for you and I was afraid. Afraid of myself. Afraid of what others would say. I was a coward for leaving you alone and never once considering your feelings. I… I do not know how to say this but I am so so sorry. I never should have left you alone. However, I could not have a moment's peace after that. You were on my mind, in my every waking moment and even in my dreams. I have suffered more than you can ever imagine from not being able to be with you, love. Mere words cannot describe how much I yearned for you Inuyasha. So I ask only one thing of you, please grant me one chance…. One chance to show you what true love is, give me one chance to win your love and trust, one chance to love you….."

"Kouga." Inuyasha whispered his name, as tears ran down his cheeks. Kouga's words were giving rise to emotions he couldn't even describe. He wanted to be angry with him, he wanted to hate him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to push the wolf away. All his life he had been shunned and looked down upon. Even his own blood, his own brother, thought of him as a mere nuisance. Now, to be finally accepted, to be loved…. What more could he ask?

"Please, Inuyasha, accept me as your mate as I have accepted you as mine. I promise you will never be alone again. Ill always be there, no matter what the world thinks of us. Please puppy…BE MINE."

Inuyasha sobbed as he caught Kouga in a crushing embrace hiding face in face in shoulders. "I… I don't know what to say… I.."

"Just say you forgive me and you love me…."

"Yes! I love you, I love you so much… and I want to be with you, koi."

Kouga sighed as he pulled the doggy closer burying his face in the long silver hair and took in the scent of his new Mate. A certain scent hit his nose, together with his mates scent, a scent he had smelled so many times but couldn't place.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you smell different? I have smelled this scent somewhere before, but cannot seem to remember where…"

Inuyasha slowly moved away from the embrace, his cheeks flushed red as he shyly bowed his head.

Kouga was confused, why was his hanyou acting this way. Inuyasha was usually rude and arrogant. But today he found his puppy much more subdued and now, hes blushing and acting shy… WHY?

"Inuyasha?"

"Kouga I… I…" Inuyasha played with a lock his hair as he tried to find the right word to tell the wolf "the news".

"Kouga I'm carrying your pup." (Miroku and Sango fainted and Kagome's jaws almost dropped to the ground).

"Hmmm… WHAT!. But…. But….But you're male and …" Kouga stuttered. He was utterly shocked. How can a male bear children? Though he knew that certain male demons had the ability to carry children, but Inuyasha was a half demon and he had never heard of a half demon becoming pregnant before. No wonder the scent was familiar to him, this was the scent given off by she-wolves of the pack who were expecting.

He hugged the hanyou once more "I am so happy. Thank you, thank you Inuyasha. You have no idea what you've given me. I love you… I love so much."

Inuyasha smiled as stroked lazy circles on Kouga's back. He felt on top of the world. He had waited for this moment for so long, however he had not thought that he would ever mate with this arrogant bastard much less carry his pup. He laughed at the thought. Who had known Kouga could be so gentle and courteous! "I was surprised that your vocabulary has words beyond "mutt" and "dog crap", wimpy wolf."

Kouga broke the embrace to stare at the dog, who was laughing, with his eyes sparkling with amusement and he couldn't help but break into laughter himself.

Meanwhile Kagome who had gone in shock from the revelations was slowly recovering when she heard the amused laughter of the wolf and the dog. She immediately stiffened as anger burned through her. How could they do that to her? Didn't they love her? Didn't Inuyasha love her? Then how could they……

"INUYASHA! KOUGA! Why…?" Kagome was burning with rage. 'How could they? Didn't they say they loved her and now… why?'

Kagome's voice brought them to their senses. They turned to face to a very upset miko.

"How… how could you? Why…?" She turned to the wolf. "I… I thought you loved me… all those promises, were they all lies?"

"Kagome…" Kouga started.

"No! Tell me how could you do such a thing to me you bastard. You swore your love for me and behind my back you stole the only man I love… is this your meaning for love?"

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kagome listen…"

"NO! Get away from me you liars, I thought you loved me Inuyasha, then why… why did you betray me. Was my love not enough for you that you had to go crawling to this wolf for sympathy. How pathetic can you be Inuyasha?…"

"Kagome please…"

"Inuyasha Simmmph." Before she could use her subduing spell on Inuyasha she felt a hand clasped over her mouth and her body grasped in an iron grip. "Mmphh mmmpphee mmph."

"Are you out of your mind, women?" Kouga's voice growled in her ears. "Are you trying to kill my mate and my child?"

Her eyes widened as realisation hit her. In her throws of rage and … jealousy she had completely forgotten that Inuyasha was pregnant. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap as Kouga released her. She felt betrayed. The two men who fought so much for her love were now together. Where did this leave her?

Kouga bent down and pulled the sobbing Kagome to his arms. "Kagome we never meant to offend you. However we cannot change what has happened. I know you are angry and that you feel betrayed but did you really see Inuyasha as your lover…" Kagome looked up to him with tears-filled eyes, "you treated him more like a slave, always keeping him on a leash with that talisman of yours… he was never free. If you truly loved him you would have accepted him as he is and not try to control him. Moreover have ever thought what would happen once all the shards are gathered. You may go back to world, never to return again. Then what will happen to him? Would you want to see him suffer for all eternity? "

"But… but.."

"Kagome don't bind him to you. If you truly love him set him free. Be happy for him. True friends are hard to find. Don't loose him because of your blind judgement. Believe me… I have learned this the hard way. Please don't turn your face away from us. We don't want to loose a precious friend like you."

Kagome sobbed harder as she completely broke down. Kouga's words had made her realise that she never really loved the hanyou. It was merely an infatuation or a passing crush. She just enjoyed the attention both the males gave her and had gotten used to it. So when she saw them together she felt betrayed. 'I'm such a fool, I never thought what would happen if I had to return to my world permanently… Inuyasha has lost so much already I wouldn't want him to loose anything more. He looks so happy with Kouga. Perhaps I should accept their relationship. At least I'll have both them as my friends.'

Slowly her sobbing stopped and she sighed. Kouga helped her up and she moved to face the hanyou who was now visibly upset. His eyes were hidden under his bangs, his head bowed and tears rained down his face. He stood there like a statue not knowing what to do.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called.

"Kagome… please… please forgive me." He pleaded his head still bowed.

"No… Inuyasha… please forgive me… I should have been more considerate. I was so angry that I never thought that I was hurting you." She moved towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha I want you as my friend and not my slave, I didn't realize this before but now…" She slowly lifted the beaded necklace from around his neck. "I release from my spell Inuyasha, and I wish you all the happiness in the world." She hugged him.

Inuyasha hugged her back slowly. "Kagome… thank you so much."

"If your little reunion is over I would like to take my mate back to our den." Inuyasha and Kagome turned to a smiling Kouga.

"Our den?"

"Yes puppy _OUR _den, there's no way I'm leaving you here with my pup. There's too much of a risk. Naraku is becoming stronger day by day and I don't want any harm to come to you. Our den is warded off with spells which prevents Naraku from detecting our location."

"But what about the shards?"

"What about them puppy?"

"We haven't got all the pieces and I have to help them to..."

"You're doing no such thing, if they need help I'll do that."

"But…"

"No buts. I don't want to loose you or the pup. I love you Inuyasha. Come now, lets go."

"Okay but there's some things I want to do first." He took Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome..."

"It's ok, go with him. Don't worry we'll get the all the shards and with Kouga helping us now, I think we'll manage just fine."

"Hai… I need to speak to Kaede… Kagome."

"Hai."

"Take care of yourself."

"Yes and you too."

He tuned to make his way to the old priestess's hut.

"So Kagome what about these turned airheads?"

Kagome turned to see Kouga pointing towards Miroku, Sango and Shippo who were out cold.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them," she giggled, "and Kouga… thanks for the advice."

"Don't mention it, you're our friend and we want to keep it that way."

The voice of Inuyasha and Kaede drifted to their ears and they turned around to see Inuyasha and Kaede talking at a distance with Kaede now watching the wolf from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha said something to Kaede who smiled and nodded. He then hugged her and they made their way to where Kouga and Kagome stood.

When they reached them Inuyasha moved to Kouga's side. "Kouga, I asked Kaede to be there during our child's birth. She's done so much for me and so I wanted her to be there when I give birth." He said shyly.

"If it makes you happy my mate, I have no objection." Kouga smiled. Then he turned to Kagome "Kagome… after you get these morons up, you can come to my den and I'll see what I can do to find those shards."

Kagome nodded. He then turned to his puppy. "Lets go now mate, we have some very eccentric elders and some unfinished business to take of."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell when we get there." With that he picked the hanyou bridal style.

"Hey put me down, I can walk myself ya stupid wolf." He pouted.

Kouga just smiled. "We'll get there faster this way and besides… I don't want you to strain yourself. Goodbye Kagome, see you soon." He then turned the priestess. "You too can join them when they visit us. I think Inuyasha will love to have there."

"Thank you for your offer lord Kouga. I'll visit you and your mate as soon as I can." Kaede smiled.

"Take care Kagome, Kaede, please come soon." Inuyasha waved as the wolf took off towards their home.

Kagome sighed and watched the two demons take off in the direction of their den. She turned to Kaede who was watching her now. "Are ye all right child?"

"Hai Kaede I am fine but… we now have to take care of Miroku, Sango and Shippo." She groaned

"Hmmmm, looks like it is going to be long while before they regain their senses." Kaede said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hai." Kagome smiled.

Glossary

Koi- love

Hai- yes


	9. Chapter 9: Unfinished Business

Chapter 9: Unfinished business 

Kouga reached the outskirt of the wolves' lair by the time the sun was about to set. He stopped a few yards their den and looked down at his doggy, who had fallen asleep in his arms some time during their journey and was snoring soft. He smiled to see how innocent the dog looked when he was asleep. 'Almost like an little pup.'

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

"No.. lemme sleep, go away." Inuyasha pouted in his sleep filled state.

"Inuyasha, wake up we're here." He smiled to see the cute pout on his mate's face. 'He looks absolutely adorable.'

"Huh?"

"Wake up sleepy head we have reached our den."

"We're here?"

"Hai… now if you would kindly release me we can proceed to your new home."

"Keh! I told you I can travel on my own." He grumbled rubbing his eyes with his fingers as he slid down the wolf's arms.

"If I did that I couldn't have seen the cute pouty face you've just made puppy." Kouga pinched the inu's nose gently.

"Keh! I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are. You're my puppy. Let's go now, we are late already and get ready for some fireworks." Kouga smiled as he slid his arms around his puppy and pulled him close as they both made their way towards the wolves' den.

As soon they reached the entrance Ginta came running to them.

"Kouga! Where have you been? The elders are…." Before he saw the hanyou standing beside their leader who had a hand around him not to the mention that the hanyou smelled like Kouga and something else..?

"I…Inuyasha, boss what's he doing here?"

Kouga ignored Ginta's question. "Inform the elders to meet me in the council room. I have an announcement to make."

"But…"

"Ginta NOW."

"Yes boss!"

After sending Ginta off to summon the elders he and Inuyasha made their way to the council room. Sensing his mate's apprehension he tightened his grip around his waist. "Relax Inuyasha, everything's going to be fine."

"What if they don't accept our relationship?"

"Oh don't worry, I am here to deal with it and besides after they know of your condition I don't think they would let you go anywhere." He smiled mysteriously.

Inuyasha blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Just wait and watch."

"KOOOOOOOUUUUUGGAAAAA!" A female voice shrieked as the wolf prince was tackled by a very hyper Yuuka. "You're back. Ginta told me you were in the council room and I couldn't wait…."

Inuyasha growled possessively in his throat. 'How dare she touch my mate?' He glared at the women who had attached herself to the wolf hugging him tightly.

Yuuka immediately released Kouga and turned to Inuyasha. "Is this him? Oh he's soooo cute! No wonder he captured your heart so easily and left you all mopey."

"Huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head to one side. He was confused. Who was this woman?

"Oh! He's adorable." Yuuka immediately tried to jump Inuyasha who gave a yelp as he immediately hid behind Kouga.

"Yuuka you're scaring him."

"Oh shut it Kouga." She said as she pushed him aside to hug the hanyou. "Welcome dear! How could this blockhead son of mine leave you alone and behind I don't know. You are soooo cute honey."

Inuyasha blushed.

"Mama! Leave him alone."

"Mama?"

Yuuka release Inuyasha but held him close. "Yes, I raised Kouga since he was a whelp of few weeks, I'm Yuuka, one the elders."

Suddenly she started sniffing the air and then the hanyou. "Inuyasha honey… you smell strange… you smell as though you're pregnant." Her brow furrowed. Inuyasha turned red.

"Because he is Ma." Kouga smiled proudly.

"But how can this be possible isn't he male?… Oh… Oh… that the means the prophecy… oh god you are… you are 'the one' aren't you?" She jumped up and down like a child, clapping her hands in excitement.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion. "What… what prophecy… I don't understand?"

"The prophecy dear, the prophecy that speaks of your…"

But her speech cut off by a fuming Yamato standing in the doorway of the room along with other elders."What he meaning of this Kouga? First you disappear from the den without informing us and then you come back summoning us here immediately. We have other important work to do unlike you and what's that mutt doing here?"

"Yamato! I did not summon you here to insult my mate." He said coolly.

"WHAT!"

"Inuyasha's my mate and I expect the same respect for him as you have for me. He and I are…."

"Are you out of your mind? How can mate with this disgraceful mutt? Have you no honor?" Yamato yelled. Even the other elders looked angry.

Inuyasha growled dangerously but before he or Kouga could do anything Yuuka stepped in. "Yamato."

"Yuuka you stay out this. He has disgraced our tribe and he should be punished…"

"WHAT! YOU STUCK UP SCRUFFY LOOKIN' DIM WITTED FLEA BITTEN CRACKPOT… do you have idea what you're saying?" Yuuka yelled on the top of her lungs, furious. The whole room suddenly turned pin drop silent. "You never knew how to use your brains did ya ol' fleabags at least use your god damned noses?"

Everybody stared at her face before they started sniffing the air, their eyes widened in amazement. "He… he's… but that can't be… how?" Keiko stuttered.

"He is carrying the heir you were so eager to have. And if you haven't noticed he exactly matches the criteria for THE ONE in the prophecy."

The elders were now whispering among themselves nodding their heads fiercely. Chikato stepped forward. "We apologise for our impulsive behaviour. I hope you can forgive us. We welcome you Inuyasha, mate of Kouga to our tribe. We wish that you will give us the pleasure of serving you as we have served our leader."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and the elders smiled.

"And now it's time for a certain some one to apologise for their rude behavior or else…" Yuuka glared at Yamato's tail.

Yamato stiffened immediately. "I…I'm sorry for my rudeness. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's all right."

Kouga was watching the whole event silently smiling inwardly. "Now if you all have finished, me and mate would like to return to our chambers. Our journey was long and my mate is tired." He smiled devilishly at his mate. "Besides we have some unfinished business to take care of."

With that he picked up Inuyasha once more in bridal style.

"Of course of course." Chikato blushed as he moved aside to make way for their leader and his mate.

They made their way to their room slowly. "I have legs you know, you did not have ta carry me all the way to the room." Inuyasha pouted.

"I like carrying you, beside it's a tradition to carry the new mate to the bed chamber, I was even thinking of ravishing you in front of them so they would know how much I love you."

"So what made you change your mind?" Inuyasha teased.

"Oh the unfinished business I told you about."

"What's that? You've talked about it for so long."

"I hope you didn't forget our mating ritual is quite incomplete and I very much wish to complete it now that we're together, don't you puppy?"

"Oh! Yeah." A slight blushed colored Inuyasha's cheeks.

"You look very pretty with that blush on your face. I should make you blush more often."

Inuyasha turned several shades of red. "Hey! I'm not a girl, I am not pretty."

"Whatever you say mate." Kouga laughed.

He pushed the door open to his chamber with his leg and made his way to his chamber, his mind filled with things he would like to do to his puppy now that he was his forever. He placed his mate on the giant futon and knelt down to kiss him passionately. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck pulling him close as they fell back on the soft bed. He groaned from the intensity of the kiss. "Mmmmm."

Kouga broke the kiss to place small butterfly kisses on his mate's face. He started by kissing Inuyasha's forehead followed by his two eyes then placing a small kiss on his nose before capturing his mouth again in searing toe-curling kiss. Kouga licked his lips asking for entrance, which Inuyasha easily complied with. They swirled their tongues about each other in an exotic dance of dominance that Kouga easily won. 'Damn, he's a good kisser.' Inuyasha thought. Kouga explored every corner of his mate's mouth drinking the sweet nectar of his puppy. 'Mmmm… the puppy tastes really good.'

Inuyasha's head was reeling with the intensity of the kiss. His hands moved to free himself from the offending clothing. He wanted to feel the other body against his. However Kouga's hands stopped his. He broke the kiss to look at the inu's flushed face. "No koishii, let me do it." With that he started removing the inu's red haori, a little at a time he kissed, licked and sucked the exposed skin. 'His skin so soft, just like velvet.'

Inuyasha was purring contentedly, his body on fire from the caresses. Beads of sweat covered as his body as his breaths came in ragged pants.

(rest is censored. Sorry people but due to the rule of no explicit adult themes by the fanfiction people I cannot post this chapter here. To read the chapter go to adultfanfiction website or e-mail me I'll give u the url. I don't want my account frozen or deleted. So please understand.)

They both collapsed on the bed, Kouga on top Inuyasha still joined as they caught their breath. As their breathing become normal Kouga pulled out of lover.

"That was mind blowing." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah doggy you were amazing." Kouga said as he moved out of the bed to get a cloth cleaning himself and then his doggy. He crawled to back to the bed pulling his mate close to his body.

"I love you… koishii." Inuyasha whispered as he snuggled up to his newly claimed mate.

"Aishiteru Inuyasha, aishiteru zutto." Kouga smiled as he pulled the covers over them drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

Glossary

onegai-please

Koishii- darling

Koi- love

Aishiteru- I love you

Zutto- forever

Hakama- traditional pants

Haori- half length Japanese coat


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Trust

Chapter 10: Love and Trust 

Next Morning

Kouga opened his eyes to survey his surroundings groggily. Something had woken him, but what? He turned to gaze at his mate's naked form snuggled closed to his body with silver mane splayed over his body and face like a curtain and the chest rising and falling evenly indicating that the puppy was fast asleep. 'Then what woke me up?' Then heard it, a soft knock on the door followed by a hushed voice of Yuuka. "Kouga? Kouga are you awake?"

He groaned, 'What's she doing here so early? Damn woman doesn't even let us get some sleep.' He quickly pulled the wine red blanket (which had fallen during their little adventure last night) covering their naked bodies as he rose slightly from the bed supporting himself against the stone wall. "Hai! You may enter."

Yuuka entered quietly with a tray of food, which she placed, on the small table. "Is he still asleep?" She pointed at the sleeping hanyou. "Hmmm, he's exhausted, let him sleep."

"Hope you didn't tire him too much, you have to take care of his condition, you know." Yuuka said as she moved closer to the bed to inspect the sleeping inu. Kouga growled possessively. "Yeah yeah I know, now leave us, we need rest."

"Okay… okay… throw the poor mother out of the room." She cried in mock distress. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Sleep well Kouga, I'll see to it that you're left alone with your mate for the day." She smiled before moving out of the room closing the door behind her.

He turned again to his sleeping mate who was now smiling in his sleep. "Mmmm… more… yeah…Kouga…mmmm." he mumbled as he nuzzled Kouga's side wrapping his arm and leg around his body. Kouga almost laughed out loud. 'Kami-sama, my little puppy's insatiable, he wouldn't even leave me alone in his dreams.' He moved his hands to gently massage the cute doggy ears he was so obsessed with before raking his fingers through the silver mane lovingly. 'He's going to be sore when he wakes up.' Inuyasha purred in his sleep leaning into the touch.

Kouga sighed as he removed his hands form the doggy ears regrettably, as laid back on the futon. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he have this undeniably gorgeous and absolutely sexy puppy as his mate but also his heir who was growing inside this body he loves so much. What more could he ask? He yawned as his eyelids drooped shut pulling him into deep sleep filled with dreams of the silver haired hanyou.

The sweet aroma drifted to this nose and his stomach growled noisily. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to look around. He found himself nestled close against the warm body of his wolfie who was snoring softly. He smiled as the memories came back to him. Kouga had woken twice during the night to make love to him. However he was brought out of reverie with another load growl from his stomach. Even with dulled senses he could smell the rice and vegetables on table. Slowly he untangled himself from the sleeping wolf removing the blanket from his body as rolled off the bed when a pain shot through his back making him wince. "Damn hentai bastard, he broke my ass." He grumbled as he peered at the sleeping form on the bed 'He's so gonna get it when he wakes up, baka ookami.'

He slowly limped to the couch rubbing his sore ass and sat down on it. Surprisingly he didn't have the urge to hurl this morning. However, he thanked the person who had brought rice and vegetable instead of meat or he would have simply thrown up. Picking up the bowls he emptied its contents quickly. When he was full he picked up the wooden jug placed besides the bowl and drank his fill. Wiping his mouth with the back of his palm he got up and moved towards the futon when an idea hit him and he smiled evilly.

He crawled toward the sleeping wolf smiling devilishly and removed the blanket, drinking in the naked beauty of his lover with his hungry eyes. His gaze travelled down Kouga's well-muscled body from his handsome face to chiselled chest giving way to well muscled abs, finally settling on a generously sized package hidden under the dark curls of his pubic hair and strong well developed legs from all the running around the wolf did. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the sexy body of his mate. Inuyasha dragged his claws over the tanned silky skin marvelling at its softness as he breathed in the musky scent of his mate. Kouga shivered from the sensation and moaned in his sleep.

(what can I say blame the fanfiction people not me. due to the rule of no explicit adult themes by the fanfiction people I cannot post this chapter here. To read the chapter go to adultfanfiction website or e-mail me I'll give u the url. I don't want my account frozen or deleted. So please understand.)

"Mmmm Inuyasha that was simply the most amazing way to wake up, I wish you would do this more often."

Inuyasha smiled, a light blush colouring his pale cheeks "Yeah, I know, you taste good wolfie but now it's my turn."

"Huh.. what do you mean?" Kouga asked as his eyes travel down to the puppy's still erect member "Oh.." he raised himself to move his mouth to the hanyou's cock only to be pushed back by a smiling hanyou. "Not that way, I… I want to…let me show you how you make me feel…" A seductive smile tugged at his lips. "Huh?" Kouga's eyes widened as realisation hit him.

"No Inuyasha!" Shouted a shocked Kouga as he scooted away from his mate.

"Why not? I just want you feel the pleasure I do, please? " The hanyou pouted.

"Because."

"Because?" Inuyasha titled his head to one side his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Inuyasha you do not understand."

"How can I understand if you don't tell me."

"I AM MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY… I AM AN ALPHA DAMNIT, I CAN NEVER BE SUBMISSIVE!"

"But... I..." Inuyasha moved to caress the alpha's check as he tried to explain.

"NO! GET AWAY MUTT." Kouga growled in warning, moving away from the hanyou's touch.

Inuyasha was shocked at Kouga's reaction. They were mates weren't they, that means they are equals, then why…? His face fell and he bowed his head hiding his eyes behind the untamed bangs as his ears drooped.

"I belong a royal family too, that technically means I am an alpha too. If I can give up my pride and give you my everything, why can't you Kouga? Do you think we aren't equal?"

Kouga could smell his mate's aura full of distress. "Inuyasha…I.." He leaned toward to touch the inu's face but he moved away from him turning to the other side, pulling his knees close to his chest and burying his face in them. The scent of salt and tears hit his nose.

'Shit! I hurt him again'

"Inuyasha?" He quickly moved to hug his puppy from behind. "I'm sorry puppy." He said nuzzling the neck of his doggy. Inuyasha jerked, pulling out his touch.

"I am the bitch in the relationship, ain't I?" Inuyasha asked in a trembling voice. "Is that why you feel you cannot submit to me? You don't trust me?"

Kouga sighed. He didn't know how to soothe his distressed mate. 'Why does he want what I cannot give? But if I don't then…damnit…' he looked at his sobbing mate. 'I… what is that I fear so much? He's my mate, my equal so if he can submit to me completely then why can't I let go? Is it pride, fear or is it shame? Kuso! I may be an alpha but I am also his mate, his equal and it's my duty to ensure his happiness especially in his condition… so maybe…'

"Inuyasha…" He pulled the hanyou out of his position and turned his face to look into his eyes as he leaned forward to lick away his tears. "I trust you mate, it's just that… well… I didn't realize how much it meant to you. I guess it's time I let go."

Inuyasha's ears perked up instantly at the wolf's words as he stared at Kouga's face wide eyed. "Do you really mean it?"

"Hai." Kouga's said with a small blush colouring his cheeks. "Just go easy on me, okay."

"Oh thank you, thank you Kouga." Inuyasha giggled hugging him tightly. "I promise, I'll be gentle."

Kouga laughed at his mate's antics. 'How can his moods change so quickly? One moment he's crying his eyes out and next he's giggling like a child. Boy… he's one unpredictable son-of-a-bitch.'

(censored scene again. argh I hate ff people)

"Wow, I never knew how it felt… it was…it was..."

"Totally, incredibly, amazing and damn fucking good." Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, I know, I am the best."

"Stupid dog."

"Kouga?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now that you… er… know, will you allow me to do it more often?"

A contented smile crossed the wolf's face "…Mmm, maybe, but not before I make your ass pay for this puppy."

"Hmmm… but you'll need strength for that, so I suggest we get some shut eye." Turning to his side Inuyasha snuggled close to his mate throwing his arm and leg over him.

"I agree with you on that my kawaii little pup." Kouga smiled.

"Don't call me pup… I... I'm…" Inuyasha mumbled as they both drifted off to a dreamless and restful sleep in each other's arms

Glossary:

Baka- stupid, idiot

Ookami- wolf

Hentai- Pervert, Kinky

Inu- dog

Onegai- please

Kuso! - Shit!

Kawaii – Cute


	11. Chapter 11: Blending In

_**Chapter 11: Blending In**_

The next day the elders had arranged for a feast for Kouga and Inuyasha. The whole clan cheered as the couple walked through them hand in hand, with Kouga clad in a black silk kimono (that matched his midnight black hair) with a golden wolf watching his back and Inuyasha in a red silk kimono with a golden phoenix stretching it wings across his back.

"You smell utterly divine." Kouga whispered to his puppy as they made their way to the front of the council room.

"Ummm…arigatou…you look good too." Inuyasha said with a shy blush coloring his cheeks.

Kouga smiled as wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulder drawing him close to his body as he addressed the crowd. "This is Inuyasha, My mate, the person you all were so eager to meet and the bearer of my heir."

The entire crowd gasped; soon whispers broke among the wolves as they pushed each other to get a better look at the pregnant hanyou. Inuyasha was now completely red and if Kouga weren't holding him tightly against his body he surely would have bolted off to hide somewhere or locked himself in 'his' room until the world came to an end.

Sensing his mate's unease Kouga gave a light squeeze on the inu's shoulder as he continued his speech. "I expect the same respect for him as you have shown me all these years. He's mine as I am his and any disrespect or insult of him would mean disrespect to me and the consequences shall be severe." He watched as a silence fell among the crowd.

Kouga turned to face the hanyou and moved his arms around the hanyou shoulder to his waist pulling him into a spellbinding kiss. The crowd immediately broke into congratulatory howls and cheers.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN" Kouga shouted as he release Inuyasha from the kiss and the wolves cheered again.

Music started to play and the dance began. Kouga pulled the still dazed hanyou amidst the many dancers as they joined the group in a sensual dance of their own.

The feasting and revelry lasted long into the night and it was only early morning hours when the couple finally left the party to retire back to their room.

"That was some feast!" Kouga said happily as he threw himself on the futon.

"Hmmm.. I loved it too but I could do better without the wolves licking my face as they wished us happy life." Inuyasha grumbled as he went to lie beside his mate.

Kouga laughed out loud. "It looked like you were enjoying all the attention puppy."

"Keh! I am better off without the drool dripping down my face not to mention Yuuka's continuous fawning."

"Hmmm… well you have to get to Yuuka fawning over you, I think she is going to baby you no matter what you say, even I cannot dare to change her mind."

"So Mighty wolf prince's afraid of someone, heh." Inuyasha snickered.

"Hey! Everyone's afraid of Yuuka once she goes to her FULL MOM MODE."

"Yeah, I could see that today." Inuyasha laughed.

"Hmmmm… Puppy?"

"What?"

"What do you say we continue our little feast?" Kouga turned to his doggy, his eyes full of lust and hunger flashing him a seductive smile.

"I am tired and my feet are sore." Inuyasha complained as he tried to scoot away from the Kouga's reach only to find himself pinned under the wolf.

"So? I am not and I know just the way to take your tiredness away." Kouga said as he attacked the hanyou's ears licking and sucking it making the hanyou moan unconsciously.

"Mmmm…."

"See I told you I know just the remedy, however if you want to me stop then…."

"Oh Shut up wolfie and take me now…"

Kouga smiled as he pulled his mate close to capture his lips.

The next month passed in a blur. The couple was very busy getting settled in their new lives… well mostly Inuyasha. He never had a real family of his own, however after meeting Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo he had learned to live in a 'pack' and what friendship is, and now with Kouga and the others his dream for a family finally became true. He felt complete and happy.

Kouga soon began to realise that Inuyasha's behaviour had changed considerably within the last few days. Although his mood swings grew stronger with his increasing waistline he was beginning to blend in with the wolves. He let Yuuka mother him 'often', quietly enduring all her fawnings and fussings with a small but satisfied smile on his face. He even made a way into the heart of the stubborn Yamato and to Kouga's utter surprise the inu was often seen sitting with the old wolf discussing battle strategies!

The wolves had readily accepted the hanyou into their pack. They were glad that their leader had chosen a strong and powerful inu youkai than the weak ningen miko who was so poor that she couldn't even afford the clothes to cover her legs! The inus were always known for their strength, bravery and agility and taking an inu as a mate was considered a real honor in the youkai families. And though Inuyasha was a half demon and a little goofy at times he was no less strong than a full inu youkai and his accomplishments with the battles **_(A/N: his journeys in search of jewel shards)_** left no doubt in their hearts that the hanyou was truly the best choice for their leader. The pack anxiously watched the hanyou's growing waist with a barely restrained sense of excitement and anticipation. Everyone was eager to welcome the child who was meant to destroy the evil hanyou – Naraku, who threatened the extinction of their race and bring peace to their world. They did all they could to keep the hanyou happy and healthy even if it exasperated the poor inu to no end.

Inuyasha was almost tired and fed up. Everyone treated him as he was made of glass. He couldn't even take one step without one wolf or the other asking him about his health or giving him suggestions regarding his pregnancy. Moreover Yuuka's constant naggings set him at his nerve's end. Yuuka was completely obsessed with his pregnancy. She was well educated in handling pregnancies, having helped with the delivery of Kouga and other royal members herself and always found excuses to badger the poor hanyou incessantly on his health or pull him in for constant check ups with the Akaho. She had even persuaded the pack healer to give her books on demon pregnancy and made sure that she read them to him every day. He was beginning to see the she-wolf as a mother figure and often enjoyed her attentions but this was getting on his nerves.

He missed the sun, the forest, and the wind rushing through his hair as he flew through the woods jumping from one tree to another. Kouga and Yuuka had absolutely forbid him to go outside and after coming to know of the Hiraka, Kouga would go absolutely hysterical even at the mention of him going near the entrance. Kouga even had told his wolves to keep an eye on the hanyou while he was away which they followed without question and almost happily. So Inuyasha had one wolf or the other watching him wherever he turned.

"Darn it, can't they leave me alone even for a moment." he grumbled as he made his way… or rather stole his way to the entrance of the cave to wait for the wolf. Kouga had gone to the northern mountains for a few days on council work. He wanted to go too but Kouga absolutely refused to listen no matter how he pleaded. This made him so angry that he almost scratched the wolf's eyes out as he shouted profanities at the wolf's face but Kouga wouldn't budge. Finally he locked himself up in their bedchamber refusing to talk to anyone.

'Maybe I was too hard on him. After all he's only trying to protect me and our child. Damn those mood swings.' He reached the entrance and seeing no one around sat himself on a boulder near the entrance. His hands began to massage the bulge on his belly. He was really started to show now. Normally the gestation period for an inu youkai was 2½ months however his case was quite different. Being half human he really didn't know how long he would carry the pup. However he absolutely loved the feeling of new life growing inside him. He was happy that his pup wouldn't have to go through the hardships that he had faced as a child. His kid would have a family who would love him and protect him till he grows strong himself. He sighed as he looked down at his belly.

"I miss your dad pup, maybe I yelled too much at him, ne? I hope he doesn't run away because of my actions," he frowned, "but your stupid daddy wouldn't take me with him and I miss the outside so much. I miss my friends. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even little Kirara. I think you'll love that kit Shippo. Although he's a pain in the ass he has good heart. But where are they?" He wondered. It has been a month and there was no sign of them and he was beginning to get worried.

"Damn it Kouga where are you when I need you?" He yelled as tears began to form in his golden orbs.

_**(A/N: crazy mood swings! Ha Ha)**_

Kouga entered his entered the cave to find Hakkaku waiting for him at the entrance.

"Kouga! You're back. You've been gone long. Is everything all right at the mountains?"

"Yeah fine but what's the matter? You look worried."

"It's Inuyasha, he had been waiting for you by the entrance all morning, he wouldn't eat or even move. He even chased away all of us who tried to get him away from there. He looked miserable, worried and on the verge of tears. Finally Yuuka managed to drag him back to your chamber a few minutes ago. I think…."

But before Hakkaku could finish his sentence Kouga was already running in the direction of his chamber. 'What had happened? Why was he acting that way? I know he was upset but I thought it wasn't anything serious. Damn the council work, I shouldn't have left him like that. If he gets sick because of me I'll never forgive myself.'

"Inuyasha?" He entered their chamber and made his way to their bedroom to find the hanyou sleeping their futon hugging the pillow that Kouga used as a headrest close to his body, a thin silk sheet covering his naked form. He undressed and crawled into futon and removed the silk cover to lie beside his mate. He moved to kiss the inu's forehead.

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes slowly to stare at his mate. He immediately moved closer and hugged his wolf hiding his head on his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm so so sorry, I yelled at you, I missed you so much, please don't leave me alone again. I promise you I'll never ask you about going out again… please?" He sobbed.

"Inuyasha! Calm down," Kouga pulled his puppy up and wiped away his tears, "no, I am sorry mate, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long."

"Kouga… no I…"

"Shhh… I love you puppy and the child that grows inside your body more than anything. Never doubt that. I would never leave you." He kissed the hanyou deeply massaging his back. Kouga slowly laid him down on the futon and began to trail a line of hot kisses down the crux of his neck. He paused to take in the scent of mate as he relished the feeling of the puppy's pulse throbbing rapidly against his lips. 'Gods I never seem to get enough of this puppy.' A low whine brought him out of his thoughts and he resumed sucking the area turning it red. He moved down trailing wet kisses covering every inch of the delicious body.

Inuyasha whimpered as desire coursed through his body making him groan and moan out loud. His body arched into the touches as the wolf attacked his nipple, biting and sucking driving him crazy. He moaned as he felt hands on groin stroking it and turning it rock hard. He couldn't take it anymore, all the loneliness had made him hunger for the wolf in such intensity that all he could think was to feel the wolf inside him…. Now!

"Kouuugaa…uh… let me feel you inside me please…ah…take me now."

(Sorry again people but due to the rule of no explicit adult themes by the fanfiction people I cannot post this chapter here. To read the chapter go to adultfanfiction website or e-mail me I'll give u the url. I don't want my account frozen or deleted. So please understand.)

Both collapsed onto the bed gasping for air as they rode out the afterglow of their encounter. Neither ready to let go of the other. Inuyasha clung to his mate like he was the air that he so desired. Kouga started to lick the hanyou as their breathing was returning to normal. He bathed the hanyou like a puppy with his wet tongue, thoroughly cleaning him of sweat and cum.

Inuyasha giggled when he felt the wolf lick a sensitive spot near his stomach. "Stop! It tickles!" The wolf only smiled as he continued his ministrations wanting to make his mate feel loved and cared for. Inuyasha scrunched his face like a little pup as Kouga moved up to lick his face again.

After he finished his 'cleaning' Kouga nuzzled Inuyasha's neck in a loving manner as he pulled himself out of the delicious body.

Inuyasha sighed happily as he snuggled closer to his mate, licking his wolf demon's ears playfully.

"Mmm."

"Kouga. I love you."

"And I you puppy."

"Hmmm… Kouga?"

"Yes love."

"Well… ummm…"

Kouga turned to his mate concerned, "What is it? Inuyasha tell me."

"Well you see… … Kaede… Kagome and the group were supposed to visit us but…it's been over a month and well… they still haven't come…" Inuyasha stuttered as he played with a strand of his hair twirling around his finger. "So I was hoping, if you could find out what happened… I really miss them you know."

Kouga laughed out loud.

"WHAT?"

"You sound like a newly wedded human bride, so shy and bashful." Kouga said still laughing.

"I AM NOT SHY!" Inuyasha pouted before his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And where have you seen a newly wedded human bride Kouga? Hmmm?"

This made the wolf stop laughing as looked into the now growling inu's eyes. "Well one of our wolves mated with one a few months ago and she insisted they have a ceremony. We all attended it." He explained quickly before a mischievous smile tugged at his lips. "What were you thinking puppy?" He teased.

Inuyasha's turned to the other side before the wolf had a chance to see his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. "No… nothing."

Kouga chuckled silently as he moved closer to spoon the hanyou's body against him licking the back of his doggy ears. "Don't worry I'll go find them first thing in the tomorrow morning."

Somewhere in a dark castle

"Have you found him, Kagura?"

"No Naraku there's no trace of him. I attacked their village and searched the whole area. A lot of our demons were killed by the dog's group but he was not among them. Even his scent has disappeared completely."

"Hmmmm… then where could you be Inuyasha? Where are you hiding?" Naraku cooed his eyes narrowing glowing with evil.

"Maybe he's dead." Kagura suggested slowly "Maybe Hiraka was successful in injecting her venom into his body."

"Noooo!" Naraku growled making Kagura jump back a few steps. "That dog will not die that easily."

"Then perhaps I should capture one of his friends and bring him/her to you."

"No Kagura, that will accomplish nothing, they are too loyal to the mutt. Those stupid humans would rather die than betray their friend. Let's wait. You keep an eye on the group, watch their every step. I'm sure they will lead us to Inuyasha sometime. Then he'll be mine." He smiled evilly as he stared at his fist.

Kagura bowed her head and left.

"Now the idiot's making me do the job of a watch dog. One day... one day when I free my heart and then I'll crush him like a bug." She gritted her teeth as she made her way to the village

_**Glossary:**_

_**Ningen- human**_

_**Baka- stupid, idiot**_

_**Ookami- wolf**_

_**Inu- dog**_

_**Onegai- please**_

_**Arigatou – thank you**_


	12. Chapter 12: New Moon And The Group Visit

_**Chapter 12: New Moon And The Group Visit**_

The next morning Inuyasha woke up by the sound of his stomach growling demanding attention and bringing to the realization that he had missed all his meals yesterday. He turned to find Kouga gone from the bed and his ears drooped. 'Stupid bastard left me alone again. So much for the big promises. STUPID FUCKING BASTARD.' He growled in anger and snatched the nearest pillow tearing it open with his claws before throwing into the air. The feathers scattered in the room… a few settling on his head and body. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as the door to the washing area suddenly opened and the wolf prince stepped into the room.

Kouga stopped short at the door. 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED!' He'd woken up before the hanyou and left his mate to wash himself up. But what he saw shocked him. The hanyou was sitting in the middle of the bed growling with feathers scattered all over the room. The air smelled of anger, despair and tears? He was totally speechless. He didn't know what caused his mate so much despair.

Inuyasha turned to his direction and his eyed widened. Immediately his growling stopped and he stared at his mate for a few second; then his face grew red and he hid his face under the silk cover.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" He jumped onto the futon and pulled his mate close to him holding his body in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha tried to struggle but found himself quite helpless as the wolf pulled his naked form to his warm body. Slowly he stopped struggling and relaxed into the wolf's embrace.

"Inuyasha… tell me mate, why were you crying…" Inuyasha hid his face in his chest. "Inuyasha?"

"I…I thought you … left me alone again and today's…I didn't want to be alone…" He mumbled as he snuggled closer in the warmth.

Kouga sighed. He didn't need the hanyou to finish his sentence to know what was today. It was the night of the new moon when his puppy turned human…..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Last month he and Yuuka had discovered the hanyou's secret. Inuyasha had been in a very bad mood all day, snapping even at the slightest things. Kouga had been quite upset with the hanyou and had left his cave to visit the spring in the forest to calm his nerves._

_When got back he found a very worried Ginta pacing at the entrance who told him that Inuyasha had thrown a major temper tantrum after he had left and locked himself in the room. Ginta and the others had somehow managed to get the door open and found the hanyou huddled in a corner of their bedroom, with the silk blanket drawn over his head. When they tried to get near him he screamed so loudly that they gave up the idea to go near him and were waiting for Kouga's return. Yuuka arrived just then. She had also been away, to the nearby village to get some herbs for Inuyasha. _

_Both of them ran towards their room to find the hanyou in the same position as Ginta had described. He was shaking visibly and when Kouga tried to get near him he scooted away from his touch whimpering. Surprised by the inu's behavior he moved closer to his doggy, and forcefully pulled the cover off his head. His jaws dropped at the sight before him. He heard Yuuka gasp behind him. In front them was no silver haired hanyou but a black haired, brown-eyed human, fragile and weak. _

_Kouga growled involuntarily making the hanyou break into sobs as he hid face between his knees. "I knew… I knew you would hate me…I…" He managed between his sobs. _

_Kouga eyes widened, as he sniffed the air. This was definitely his Inuyasha but what had happened to him? "Inuyasha… what.. what happened to you?" Kouga asked as he moved closer to the hanyou._

"_Iie! Don't come close to me…"_

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha come here."_

"_Get away! Leave me alone…" _

"_Inuyasha!" Kouga growled in exasperation and was about to grab the hanyou by his arm when Yuuka stopped him. _

_She motioned him to move away as she slowly reached the now trembling Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, baby, no one hates you, come here." She cooed in her sweetest voice as she extended her hand to him. Inuyasha lifted his head to stare toward her extended hand and then her face, his eyes full of questions and suspicions. "Come here honey, come to mama, I promise no one will harm you, come to me dear." She sat in front of him, calling to him with outstretched arms. He slowly crawled into her arms embracing her tightly as he broke once again. "Shhh… don't cry." She embraced the sobbing boy rubbing soothing circles on his back and waited till he calmed down._

"_But… but I'm human and… and weak. He… he hates me." He whined._

"_No he doesn't… now come on, get up." She got up pulling the now hiccupping human boy with her and guided him to the large futon. She laid him on silk sheet and pulled the cover over his fragile form running her hands through his black mane and humming a lullaby watching as his eyes slowly drooped._

_Kouga was watching the scene amazed. Yuuka and Inuyasha seemed to build a special bond over the months and he saw the proof tonight. Yuuka motioned him to follow as she slowly and silently left the room._

"_Yuuka?"_

"_I have red about his condition, there's a period of time in every half demon's life when their demon blood recedes and they turn human. I think today's the day that Inuyasha will be human till the sun rises tomorrow. And from what I know he'll turn human every new moon." Yuuka sighed. "He was shunned all his life, living his life in constant threat and thus feels very vulnerable in this state. He thought you might hate him when you found out about his weakness."_

"_But Yuuka I can never hate him."_

"_Yes I know that, but he's scared, not mention his hormones are all messed up because of his pregnancy. That is the reason he broke down. Let him rest now and talk to him in morning. Don't worry everything will be fine." She patted his shoulder comfortingly. _

_He had long talk with the hanyou the next morning and assured him that he loved him no matter what form he was in. Inuyasha had promised he would never ever act that way again._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The couple exited their room to make their way to Akaho's chamber for Inuyasha's routine check-up. Inuyasha was grumpy as usual but Kouga's presence seemed to keep his temper under control. They were about to enter her room when Hakkaku came to inform that Kagome and others were waiting for them at the entrance. Inuyasha practically flew towards the entrance ignoring the concerned cries of his mate to slow down.

Kagome looked up to see the heavily pregnant hanyou running towards them.

"Inuyasha!" She cried as she ran forward to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah! I missed you too." Inuyasha smiled hugging her back. He soon turned to Sango and Miroku proceeding to capture them in a big bear hug. "How are you guys!". Then it was Shippo's turn. The poor kitsune almost fainted fearing that the inu had surely knocked his head somewhere and went totally loony when Inuyasha picked him up and gave him a hug before ruffling his hair, smiling lovingly.

He even gave the Kirara a big hug before scratching behind her ears making the large neko purr in pleasure. Immediately the fire cat transformed into her smaller form and ran up his arms nuzzling against his cheeks mewling. Inuyasha giggled and patted the small neko lovingly.

The others were practically shocked at the inu's behavior.

'When did he get so cheerful and cuddly?' Miroku wondered.

"How do you feel Inuyasha?" Sango smiled at him.

"Great… I love it here, I miss the journeys though, Kouga and Yuuka always makes me stay indoors. They won't even let me near the entrance. And now I am turning into a fat cow." He pouted.

"You're not fat, you're just pregnant puppy." Kouga smiled walking towards them. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him.

Kagome glared at Kouga in mock anger. "What have you done to him Kouga? Where's the Inuyasha we know?"

"Ha ha very funny." The said hanyou grumbled under his breath before he turned to his mate. "Kouga I need to go for the check up, you know how Yuuka gets when I miss them, see you guys later." With that Inuyasha picked the small neko from his shoulder and handed her to Sango before making his way down to Akaho's room.

"How are you all? Inuyasha was getting worried about you guys. What took you so long and where's the old priestess?"

"We are fine. Kaede will be here within two days. Our visit was delayed due to an attack on the village."

"Attack!"

"Naraku's minions, they came looking for Inuyasha and when they did not find him they destroyed most of the village. Although we were able to ward them off, the village took heavy casualties. Kaede would have come with us but she still has a few patients to treat."

"Damn it he wants Inuyasha because of the child." Kouga growled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

Kouga proceeded to explain them about the prophecy and how their child was meant to destroy Naraku.

"Wow this is pretty big, isn't it?" Miroku wondered.

"Yes and the quicker we gather the shards the better. I'll be glad to help you guys collect the shards but not today. Today's the new moon and I can't leave Inuyasha alone."

"Oh… we almost forgot about that." Kagome smiled. "So how's your new life, Kouga? Are you both happy?"

"Of course we are, Inuyasha has blended in perfectly with the pack. Everyone adores him especially Yuuka, she's an elder and also my adoptive mother. She's the one who turned Inuyasha like this not me. She has spoilt him rotten, always babying him."

"Looks like someone's jealous." Sango teased.

"Oh I'm not jealous but his mood swings are getting pretty violent and Yuuka always defends him even if he's wrong."

"All right all right, you guys stop teasing him, so when is he due Kouga?"

"Well… it's hard to tell. If he were a full blooded youkai he would have delivered in two weeks but his human blood makes it impossible to determine the exact time and that is why Yuuka suggested for his regular check ups."

"Hmmm… I hope everything goes well… but we need to keep an eye out for Naraku. He might try to…"

"Oh don't worry about that. He won't be able to detect Inuyasha's presence no matter how hard he tries. That is why we had forbidden the puppy to go out. Come now you all must rest and we'll begin our search tomorrow." He said as led the group towards their guest rooms

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Glossary:_

_Iie - No _

_Neko – cat_

_Kitsune – fox_

_Hanyou – half demon_

_Youkai - demon_

A/N: OK no need to tell me I know. This chapter's crappy. But I had to put in the new moon thing. A friend of mine requested me to put it in. So bear with me. Please R&R. and I promise some fighting in the next chapter…. probably


	13. Chapter 13: Naraku’s Attack, Inuyasha’s ...

**A/N: oh thank you thank you people, for loving chapter 12, I thought it was not so good, but my friend kept badgering me to put it in the fic, she guessed right! You liked it! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews.**

**Now here's the next chapter …. Hope you like it. **

"……" Speech

'……' Thought

_**Chapter 13: Naraku's Attack, Inuyasha's Pain and… An Unexpected Ally: Part 1 **_

The next few weeks passed with the group trying to gather as many shards they can. Kouga had been a very useful addition to their group and had helped them to find most of the shards.

Inuyasha wanted to help too… this was a big chance for him to get out and he didn't want to miss it. He rather eloquently and loudly stated that he was in perfect health to aid them in their search and no one was better than him for this job but, as usual, was denied permission to join them. He had huffed and puffed and fumed like a chimney shouting profanities at the wolf for leaving him alone AGAIN. However Yuuka was finally able to calm the hanyou before he collapsed and dragged him for another check up! Kaede had joined the wolves in two days, to Kouga's utter relief and the two women kept the inu in check and entertained him while the group went for their search. They had not told Inuyasha about Naraku's attack in the fear that he would run off to find Naraku the first chance he had.

One day Kouga retuned with the group to find the hanyou waiting at the entrance.

"Inuyasha what have I told you about you staying in your room. You need to rest love. I don't want you to strain…."

He was stopped short by the hanyou hugging him fiercely with tears streaming down his face. "Inuyasha?"

"I have to show you something, come with me." Inuyasha grabbed his arms and pulled him impatiently towards their chamber leaving a very stunned group behind. On their way they passed Kaede and Yuuka who smiled proudly at him.

Kouga was curious. 'What had caused the sudden change in the puppy's behaviour?' He was usually grumpy at being left behind and as usual Kouga had expected a tantrum but today something was different. The hanyou seemed to bubbling with happiness. Inuyasha led him to their room and released his hand to sit on the couch. He looked up at wolf, his eyes full of love and patted the place beside him motioning Kouga to sit beside him.

Kouga sat down and took the inu's hand in his. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled as he took Kouga's hand and placed it over his bulging abdomen. Kouga looked at his mate confused before he felt a slight kick. His pup was kicking! "Inuyasha! It's kicking, oh god…"

"That's not all wolf boy, put your ear on here." Inuyasha smiled and patted his belly. Kouga placed his ear on against the bulge and listened. And then he heard it…A small heart beat… no … two heartbeats he could hear it clearly. Two heartbeats! Kouga's eyes widened as his heart swelled with joy.

"Inuyasha? I heard… I heard.." he felt like jumping up and down. His tail was wagging happily behind his back.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah wimpy, we're gonna have twins."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you know?"

"Kaede told me this morning. Yuuka went nuts. She jumped up and down clapping her hands like a cub and looking at you I feel that you're about to do the same, wolf-boy."

Kouga embraced the hanyou tightly. "I love you Inuyasha! I love you so much… you have given me the world… twins… twins.. woohoo." Kouga suddenly jumped up and started dancing wagging his tail madly. "We're gonna have twins! We're gonna have twins!"

"Kouga… stop that ya silly wolf."

"I'm gonna have twins la la lalalala."

Inuyasha started laughing hysterically at the funny sight. It's not everyday you get to see the usually calm and proud wolf prince acting stupidly and dancing around like a mere cub.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to see Yuuka peeking through the door. "I heard you laughing and…" Her eyes widened as she saw Kouga dancing, his hands in the air. Kouga turned to see Yuuka staring at him wide-eyed and pulled her in to dance with him. "We're gonna have twin ma." He picked her up and whirled her round and round.

"He looks quite happy." Inuyasha turned to see Kaede standing on the doorway smiling widely.

"Priestess! We're gonna twins!"

"Yes child I know that." But Kouga was too busy dancing to hear the answer. Suddenly he released Yuuka (who was now quite dizzy and staggered to the couch and sat down heavily) and he whirled around running out of the door.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha called but the wolf was already bouncing down the corridor his voice trailing off.

"Kagome! Ginta! Hakakku! Minna-san I'm gonna…"

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

* * *

Although Inuyasha kept on stating he was perfectly well he was growing weak over the days, the unborn twins were taking their toll on him. The bulge had grown considerably over the weeks and Inuyasha looked almost as big as a house. The poor thing was having problems moving small distances. He couldn't take two steps without panting heavily; his back was aching severely from the weight. He was even having trouble sleeping. This made the hanyou extremely grumpy and his main victim was Kouga. The wolf was often seen quietly enduring Inuyasha's temper tantrums. Kagome and the others were amazed at Kouga's patience. They had feared that the wolf would lose this temper one day but found that it was quite the opposite. According to Kagome Kouga acted like a perfect 'husband' bearing everything with patience and treating the hanyou with love and care. 

It was almost 3 months and Inuyasha was yet to deliver. He had gone into false labor a couple of times, so Kaede and Yuuka concluded that he would deliver soon. Kouga was very happy with the news. He couldn't stand to see his puppy suffering so much and though he didn't mention it, the hanyou's tantrums were driving him nuts.

Then another problem arose. Inuyasha started to grow extremely sensitive and emotional. He absolutely refused to be left alone and cried rivers when the wolf had tried to leave in search of shards a few days ago. At last the group had to leave without him. Kouga tried to explain to the hanyou that the group couldn't manage without him but Inuyasha stubbornly refused to let him go holding onto his waist with all his might.

One morning Kagome detected a jewel shard nearby and asked Kouga to help her retrieve it. Miroku and Sango still hadn't recovered fully from their last fight so she had to ask Kouga for help. Kouga, feeling guilty that he couldn't join them last time so they suffered such heavy casualties, promised he would help her out. So currently he was in his room explaining to the hanyou about the shard and that he would be back in a jiffy.

"What if I go into labor when you're away. No! I want you to be here…" Inuyasha whined on the verge of tears.

"But Inuyasha if something happens Ginta and Hakkaku will inform me immediately."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T GO…. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE." He wailed holding onto the wolf for his life.

Inuyasha's wails brought Yuuka to their room and she suggested that Kouga should stay with him until he fell asleep and then he could join Kagome. Kouga took the advice and waited till the puppy finally fell asleep. As soft snores reached his ears he got up. "Sorry Inuyasha but it is important. We have to get the jewel shards before Naraku gets his hands on them. I am only doing this for the safety of you and our pups, please forgive me." He whispered to the oblivious hanyou before placing a kiss on the inu's forehead and then slowly made his way to help Kagome.

It was already late afternoon when Inuyasha woke. "Kouga?" He called weakly out to his mate but no one answered. "Kouga where are you?" Still no answer. He started to get angry but calmed himself down soon 'he may be in the washing area or somewhere in the cave I shouldn't get angry like the last time' he stood up slowly, with great effort grunting under the weight. His hands went to his round belly running over the bulging mound as he made his way to the washing area. He opened the door to peek inside "Kouga?" But it was empty. He slammed the door his anger rising once more. "Where are ya, ya mangy wolf?" Suddenly a thought hit him. 'That idiot must have gone with Kagome.'

"FUCKING-SON-OF A-BITCH, WHY?" He roared to the empty room.

Suddenly the door to their room burst open and Yuuka stepped in. "Inuyasha!"

"YUUKA WHERE'S KOUGA?"

"Inuyasha you need to calm down, it's not good for…." Yuuka took a step towards the now growling hanyou.

"NO! Tell me where he is." His eyes burned with such anger. For once Yuuka took a step back.

"Well…he..er…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "He went with Kagome didn't he…. DIDN'T HE?…THAT BASTARD…."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored her as he pushed past her making his way out through the door into the corridor.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Yuuka ran after him

"To find Him."

"Inuyasha you can't… not in your condition. Kouga absolutely forbad you to go out.… and you promised…" Yuuka caught his arm trying to slow down the growling hanyou.

"Yeah but if he can break his and I can do the same…NOW LET ME GO!" Inuyasha yanked his arms hard causing Yuuka to fall back onto the ground from the impact, stunned. He took the chance to make his way to the main entrance and out into the forest before anyone could see him.

Ginta was sitting on a boulder outside the cave. He had dozed off in a light sleep when he heard Yuuka's voice… shouting. His eyes snapped open and looked around to see an oddly familiar figure almost stagger into the forest. He ran inside to find Yuuka sitting on the ground sobbing hard with her hands covering her face. "Elder what's the matter!"

Yuuka looked up with tear strained eyes. "Inuyasha… It's Inuyasha, Kouga left searching for the shards with Kagome when he was sleeping… he was angry… left in search of him. I tried to stop him but…. But…"

Ginta was shocked and then remembered seeing the figure staggering towards the forest. "Shit!"

"Please Ginta do something… please get Kouga… if something happens to Inuyasha he'll forgive himself… please." She sobbed harder.

"I'll go get find Kouga. Don't worry everything will be fine." Ginta assured her before took off as fast as he could towards the direction Kouga and Kagome went in the morning.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the forest calling out his mate's name. He was growing tired. Each step was getting harder and harder to take. He raised his nose and sniffed trying to catch the wolf's scent. 'Kuso! I completely forget that my senses aren't working.' "How am I supposed to find the damned wolf, DAMN IT WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME EVERY TIME." He growled as he supported himself against a tree panting heavily. 

Suddenly he yelped in pain as he felt a tug at his stomach. "Ahhh! What the hell?" He sat down on the forest ground leaning against a large tree as he ran his hand over his round stomach massaging the area. A moment later he felt another tug, this time more quickly making him writhe in pain. "Damn it! What is happening to me? KOUGA, where are ya ya mangy wolf when I need ya." Resting his head against the tree trunk he panted as tears ran down his cheeks. "Kouga please… please come to me?" He pleaded, his voice breaking as his body was wrecked by pain.

The daylight turned in darkness suddenly causing the hanyou to look up at the sky. A dark cloud was seen floating through the sky followed by a swarm of bees. A shiver ran his spine. He knew who that was and he was no condition to face the vile creature. He tried to get up and run, but a sharp pain in his abdomen made him cry out in pain as he fell back against the tree. 'oh god… what will I do now…' his heart cried out silently for the wolf as his body stiffened with fear but he quickly wiped his tears and pulled on his arrogant façade.

"Hello Inuyasha." Naraku smiled evilly. "Fancy seeing you here…"

* * *

**A/N : okay people do you like it? let me know, plz plz review. This website does nit have the 'hit' meter. How am I supposed to know how many people are reading, so do review or else I'm not writing anymore!**


	14. Chapter 14: Naraku’s Attack, Inuyasha’s ...

_**Chapter 14: Naraku's Attack, Inuyasha's Pain and… An Unexpected Ally? Part 2**_

_Meanwhile somewhere far away_

"That was real easy." smiled a happy Kagome holding onto three shards in her hands as she and the wolf made their way back to the caves.

Kouga smiled devilishly. "Yeah, it was no big deal. That centipede demon was really easy to slay once I ripped its mate's head off. Now let's hurry, if Inuyasha finds out I have left without telling him he'll rip my tail out." 'I hope he's still be asleep when I get back.'

* * *

A tall figure stood on the other side of the forest sniffing the air. Behind him a little girl giggled. He turned around slightly to look at the child from the corner of his eyes as she chased butterflies, her hands in the air followed by a very annoyed toad demon who was desperately trying to keep the girl down.

He turned away with a small smile on his lips. This simple human child had change much in him in the past few months. She had taught him to love, to care, something he thought he was not capable of. Though he'd never show anything, hiding under cold-hearted exterior, he was beginning to like spending time with the bubbly ningen and the way she annoyed Jaken with her simple antics amused him to no end. He could understand why his low-breed half brother hung around with those humans. They were weak and fragile but had strong emotions like love and did not hesitate to show them. Being with Rin made him feel calm and… almost happy.

However today Sesshomaru was restless. Something was very wrong, he felt it in the air. The forest bore a sense of foreboding he couldn't shake off. Suddenly he caught a scent. The scent of his half brother, the moron who was a constant source of his vexation. 'What's that brat doing here? The last time I heard he was running with the wolf boy playing his bitch.'

"Jaken..." He called without turning.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken scrambled at once to his master's side.

"Keep an eye on Rin. I'm going for a walk." Sesshomaru was about to leave when felt a small tug on his hakama and looked down into two large soulful eyes.

"Sesshy-sama where are you going? Rin wants to go too." Rin asked.

"Rin! Stop that at once." Jaken scolded but Rin ignored him completely.

"Rin does not want to stay with Jaken-sama, he's no fun."

"Rin! You'll not disturb Sesshomaru-sama. Apologise at once." Jaken growled.

Rin's face fell as fat tears threatened to escape her large innocent eyes.

"It's all right Rin. I won't be gone long." Sesshomaru said coolly not wanting to make the child cry. As much he did not like to show it he absolutely hated to see the girl cry.

"Hai…" Rin sighed sadly before a thought made her face brighten. "Come back soon and then we can play. Rin would like very much to play with Sesshy-sama."

"Rin!" Jaken was now on the verge of breakdown.

"Hn…." Sesshomaru disappeared in the forest following the hanyou's scent.

* * *

"What do ya want?" Inuyasha growled from his position his hands wrapped around his protruding belly protectively.

"Oh not even a hello? How rude…." Naraku pouted mockingly. "Looks like living with the wolves hasn't improved you much. So tell me Inuyasha how's life?"

"KEH! As if you care. You and I both know that you are not here to gather information about my life so CUT THE CRAP, YA PIECE OF SHIT and tell me the real reason behind your visit."

Naraku's face hardened at the inu's word but he quickly composed himself bringing back the creepy smile on his face.

"KU KU KU KU KU KU…. You're so naive…" He cooed. "If you so insist on knowing the reason, I came here for your unborn child. It possesses a great threat to my existence, it's supposed to slay me and I can't have now that can I? So Inuyasha I'm going to kill it before it even sets foot on this ground."

'SHIT!' Inuyasha growled his eyes frantically searching around for an escape route as the evil hanyou started to advance on him.

* * *

"However I could not understand how a weak demon like it could have the possession of three shards and…."

"KOUGA!" Kagome's words were cut off by Ginta who sped to a stop before them panting heavily.

"Ginta? What are doing here? Whats the matter?" Kouga questioned 'Shit did Inuyasha find out I was missing?'

Ginta lifted his hand up as he bent down to catch his breath. "Kouga." he managed between his pants "It's… Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha… what happened to Inuyasha?" Kouga was really worried. He was certain that Inuyasha found out that he went with Kagome and now the hanyou probably seething with anger and causing mass destruction!

"Kouga… Inuyasha's missing."

"WHAT?"

"I found Lady Yuuka on the ground, crying. She told me that Inuyasha was very upset when he woke to find you gone and left in search for you. She tried to stop him but he managed to get away. He went into the forest even before we could stop him."

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. His senses are not working in his condition, he won't be able to find his way. Damn it…that idiot's probably lost, why doesn't he listen to me?" Kouga growled worry crossing his face.

"I'm so sorry Kouga I shouldn't have brought you with me…" Kagome bowed regrettably.

"No it's not your fault, you couldn't have known. Now go home with Ginta and I'll search for Inuyasha." Kouga said as sniffed the air trying to get a whiff of Inuyasha's scent. 'Hope he's all right'

With that he left the two behind running towards the forest praying that his puppy was all right.

* * *

"No! Get away from me you fucking Bastard." Inuyasha yelled trying to crawl away from the advancing demon.

Naraku smirked and started to change. Several tentacles sprang forth from under his robe where his limbs were. Two of the tentacles moved to block the hanyou's way as he tried to escape. Naraku laughed evilly. "Where are you going Inuyasha? I haven't even started yet." He could smell the inu's fear and desperation and it amused him to no end. "I'm amazed at you, I thought you were braver than this. However I see you're nothing but a pathetic mutt without that play sword of yours."

His tentacles sprang forth to hold the hanyou but just as it was about to attack a blue shield appeared around the hanyou and his tentacles bounced back.

"I see you're not without protection. The child is more powerful than I thought."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh. He had completely forgotten about the shield. 'Thanks pups… thanks for saving me once again.' However it was drawing all his power, making him dizzy and weak not to mention the tugs was coming in regular intervals making him arch and groan.

"How long are you going to keep that thing up Inuyasha? You're not strong enough and I can tell by scent that you're going into labor. You'll not be able to hold on much longer and when the shield fails I'll get both you and that bastard child of yours." Naraku's eyes sparked evilly.

Inuyasha eyes widened. 'So that was why I was feeling so much pain… Darn it, what am I going to do now?'Another wave of pain shot through his body making him cry out and the shield flickered.

Naraku smiled. "Soon you'll be mine. Too bad I have no interest in males, like you do; you would have made a good pleasure slave. I would have loved to break your spirit."

Inuyasha coiled in disgust at his words but kept his mouth shut concentrating all his energy into the shield.

However he could not hold on much longer, his energy gave out and he collapsed on the ground, the shield flickering once more before it disappeared completely. Naraku's tentacles immediately caught his hands and legs lifting him up high above the ground.

"Now Inuyasha give me your and your child." Naraku said his eyes gleaming with evil.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! KOUGA!" Inuyasha shouted struggling with what little strength he had, his body trembling in fear and pain as two of Naraku's tentacles sped towards him to pierce his bulging belly and heart….

* * *

Sesshomaru ran through the forest. He had caught another scent, an evil aura that was definitely Naraku. 'What are they doing in the forest? Are they fighting again?' he was nearing the area where the 'supposed battle' was taking place. Suddenly a cry for help rang through the forest. He instantly recognised it, it was his pathetic half brother. 'Shit! That idiot must be in trouble again, doesn't he understand his own strength. No matter how much I'd love to see him die begging for his pathetic life, no one has the right to toy with him except me.' He increased his speed flying to where the two hanyous were.

* * *

Kouga was running through the forest cursing himself constantly for leaving his puppy alone. He was very worried about the hanyou. Suddenly a piercing cry for help reached his ears.

"INUYASHA!"

His insides coiled in fear. His mate was in danger, he could feel it. He ran with unbelievable speed towards the direction where the sound came from.

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly his body trembling, waiting for the tentacle to pierce his body but they never came. Suddenly he felt the other tentacles release him and he rushed towards the ground. He gritted his teeth in fear of hitting the ground but a pair of hand caught before he actually hit it. He opened his eyes slowly to gaze the worried face of his wolf.

"Inuyasha! Are you all right?"

"Kouga." Inuyasha smiled weakly. "You came." He moved his hand to caress his mate's cheek.

"You idiot why did you… Shit! I'm so sorry. I'm…." A tear rolled Kouga's eye.

"No! I'm sorry, I just… I just wanted to be with you, I shouldn't have left th…." but before he could finish his sentence an intense wave of pain shot through his body making him arch in the arms of his love.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kouga…ah… onegai… take me home, Its… its time… please." Inuyasha panted.

As the pained finally subsided darkness claimed him as golden orbs rolled up and his exhausted body fell in unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kouga shook the limp hanyou in his arms and then looked up at the other inu who was staring at the sky watching the dark cloud fly away. Kouga had reached the place just in time to see Sesshomaru cut off the tentacles that were about to pierce the hanyou followed ones that held him, making the inu fall towards the ground. He had rushed to catch his mate before he actually hit the ground.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was successful in 'almost' defeating the evil hanyou. His half-brother's cry for help brought him to the place where Naraku and Inuyasha were. The sight of his brother… no… the scent told him his pregnant brother…hanging helplessly from the tentacles, made anger burn through his body instantly.

'How dare he touch Inuyasha? He's mine and only mine to play with. Only Sesshomaru holds the right to do such a thing to him.' He sped towards the spot where the evil Naraku stretched his tentacle to pierce the helpless hanyou's body. At once he unsheathed Tokijin cutting off the tentacles even before Naraku had chance to comprehend what has happened. Sesshomaru moved swiftly injecting his poison claws in Naraku neck.

Naraku fell back coughing and stunned. He had sensed the lord of western lands a few second ago but had thought that Sesshomaru was merely there to watch his brother being slayed by his hands. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to attack him.

"Inuyasha's my prey. No else has the right to do anything to him." Sesshomaru raised his sword to slice Naraku but before he could bring his sword down Naraku's body disappeared in purple-black clouds.

"Please excuse me for today, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku laughed as he and his swarm of bees flew away leaving the inu-hanyou be for the day. Sesshomaru turned to face his pathetic excuse for a brother only to find him unconscious in the arms of the wolf.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru for saving my mate's life."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I have done you no favour, Inuyasha is mine to kill, no one else should dare to touch him. Besides I know the prophecy and the child is important." Sesshomaru stopped giving the wolf prince a cold glare. He would explain no more, let the wolf draw what conclusion he may.

Kouga bowed a little. No matter what the inu youkai said he was grateful to him for saving Inuyasha's life. He then turned and sped away towards their den with Inuyasha in his arms. 'Hold on Inuyasha, please for me, for everyone… hold on.'

Sesshomaru watched the couple leave silently and he too turned making his back to 'his' ningen girl. 'I'm going to be around brother. I am going to see the last of this and I am eager to meet your child, the one destined to bring peace to these lands, the one who would once again give back the inu youkais their lost honor… their pride….'

* * *

_Glossary:_

_Onegai- please _

_Ningen- human_

**A/N: I just had to involve Sesshy. He's one of my favorite characters after all. Anyway I hope you'll like it. I put a lot of effort in it. Don't forget to review. It helps a lot even if its criticism or a flame. NOOOOOOOOOOO! That doesn't mean I accept flames. Forget I said the word 'flame'. Just let me know if you liked it. Even one word will do……… plz plz pretty please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Womanly Solution To A Manl...

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed. You don't know how much it helps. This chapter may cause a bit of distress for some major changes are going to happen. This chapter and next ones may generate 3 types of reaction I am assuming **

**WoW! This is new… plz continue**

**Ewwwww! Is she nuts? This fic was going so good. She just had to ruin didn't she. I am going to flame her ass off**

**hmmmm….. Interesting let's see what happens**

**For the 1st and 3rd case all I can say that I am trying my level best to make this story more interesting. Plz hold on and review**

**As for the 2nd hmmm…. : well if you don't like it let me know why but please don't use slang cause it just makes the author get depressed. I had planned the story to go this way when I started it and don't wish to change it. My beta said she likes it and I value her suggestions. If flames do come they will used as confetti to shower at the review who are good.**

Okay without wasting more time let's get on with the story….

* * *

**_Chapter 15: A Womanly Solution To A Manly Problem _**

Kagome had already returned to the caves with Ginta and was currently waiting with Sango and Miroku at the entrance of the cave. Everyone was worried, but Yuuka seemed to be in the worst condition. She hadn't moved one step away from the entrance since Inuyasha left (even Yamato and Kaede's pleading had no effect on her) and nearly attacked Kagome and Ginta when they got back, hammering them with questions. Upon learning from them that Kouga had went in search for Inuyasha she had calmed down a bit, not enough... Currently she was pacing back and forth near the entrance murmuring to herself "it's all my fault, it's all my fault" completely oblivious to the concerned glances the others gave her as she craned her neck several times trying to see a sign of the wolf and the dog. (**A/N: Yay! I used the title of the story**)

"I hope he's all right…" Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome, he will be all right, Kouga's gone to find him, they will be back soon." Sango put her arms around Kagome in an assuring manner.

"Yeah… Inuyasha's a tough dog, nothing's gonna happen to him, I'm sure about it." Miroku assured with a small reassuring smile on his face.

Kaede who had been with them had returned to her chamber a few minutes ago telling Kagome to inform her when they got back. After a moment they had sent Kirara to carry the kitsune pup, who had been sitting with them and had finally fallen asleep in Kagome's lap, to their chamber.

Suddenly Yuuka squealed making the group jump. "They're back, they're back." Everyone scrabbled outside immediately to see Kouga running up to them with an unconscious Inuyasha in his arms. Yuuka ran to them first followed by the group.

"Kouga… what happened? Is he all right?" Yuuka asked worriedly as she ran her hand over the inu's head.

"I'll explain later… he needs help… he's in labor."

Yuuka immediately went to her SUPER MOM MODE shouting orders at everyone.

"Get him inside quickly, Kagome go get Kaede FAST, tell her to meet me at the Akaho's (**A/N: if you remember she's the pack healer**) chamber, you girl," she pointed to Sango, "run and inform Akaho to prepare the room for delivery and you houshi help Kouga carry Inuyasha to the healer, hurry up!"

"Hai." Everyone said in unison before Kagome and Sango ran off and Miroku and Kouga carried the limp form of the hanyou to the healer's chamber.

* * *

By the time Kouga, Miroku and Yuuka reached the healer's chamber; she had already prepared the room to receive the hanyou. A white sheet was spread on a bed with a small pillow on the top. A small table lay by the bed with sterilized blades and needles of various sizes lying on a piece of leather. A few extra sheets were placed beside the leather piece. Kaede was standing nearby the bed talking silently to Akaho. How she got there so quickly was still a mystery. She raised her head to look as Kouga and Miroku entered the room carrying Inuyasha.

"Put him down on the bed and undress him." She ordered before she ordered the two girls (Kagome and Sango) standing in a corner to get some towels and boiled water.

They laid the limp form slowly and carefully on the bed. Miroku held Inuyasha up and Kouga quickly removed his haori and hakama. He picked one of the clean sheets from the stand and covered his mate's naked form before the girls re-entered with towels and water. Kaede ordered them to put the thing beside small table and moved towards Inuyasha followed by Akaho. Kouga moved aside to let the priestess and the healer to check on the inu. Kaede took his wrist to check his pulse while Akaho pried his eyes open one by one and 'hmmm'ed. They both looked at each other frowning as they continued with their check-up.

Kouga glanced from Akaho's face to Kaede as they frowned.

"Akaho? Lady Kaede? What is it? What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Kaede frowned once more as she turned to face the worried wolf prince. "I'm afraid we cannot cut him open to retrieve the pups."

"WHAT!" Kouga stared bewildered at the priestess.

"He's too weak and the blood loss will surely kill him." Kaede finished. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other.

"Isn't there anything you can do Kaede, any medicine or anything?" Kagome asked.

"Ne child, anything we use will only worsen his condition now…"

"If only Lord Inuyasha was a women, then we would had have normal birth but…." Akaho added thoughtfully. Kouga was about to say something when a pained groan turned his attention to the inu lying on the table.

"Inuyasha?"

"AAHHHHH!" Inuyasha suddenly cried out holding his stomach tightly trying to curl into a ball. Kouga immediately caught the hanyou before he rolled down the bed. "Kouga…onegai… make it stop….please." Inuyasha panted heavily tears forming in eyes and gritted his teeth as pain wrecked his body making him arch and keen in Kouga's arms. "Please stop it… I can't take it anymore! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He shouted.

Kagome gasped.

"SHIT! Do something woman!" Kouga shouted unable to see his puppy in so much pain. "Do something or I'll hurt someone, I swear."

"Don't you understand if we even try we'll only manage to kill him. Is that what you want lord Kouga?" Akaho shouted.

"If you don't he'll die as well." Kouga growled dangerously holding the trembling body of his mate close.

"Inuyasha please… please hold on… please." Kagome sobbed, Sango pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Sango, my child."

"Yes Kaede."

"Take Kagome back to the guest room and check on Shippo please."

"Hai" Sango nodded understanding and led the sobbing girl out toward the living quarters.

Kouga finally snapped as Inuyasha cried out again. He moved to take a blade in his hand "I can't let him die like this. If you can't do this then I will do it."

"NE CHILD! STOP IT!" Kaede pleaded. "Please Lord Kouga."

"Leave all of you just LEAVE!" Kouga shouted enraged. Miroku moved to stop the mad wolf before he caused any harm. "LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL."

At that moment Inuyasha's body suddenly began to pulsate causing everyone to stop their actions and stare at the hanyou in amazement.

"Oh no... Tonight's the night of the New Moon!" Yuuka who had been standing silently in a corner gasped.

Kouga dropped the blade immediately to the ground and rushed to Inuyasha's side but a bright blue light engulfed Inuyasha's body making everyone to shield their eyes.

"INUYASHA!"

The light slowly died and what they saw made them freeze in their places, with their eyes round as saucers as their mouth hung open.

Inuyasha had turned human all right… but instead of a dark haired male a dark haired full-breasted female lay before them. Everyone gawked at the hanyou who was now panting heavily with his eyes closed.

Kouga was the first to recover from the shock. He moved quickly to pull the cover over his mate, which had fallen off during Inuyasha's struggle. Inuyasha was in too pain to register what has happened to him but when Kouga pulled the covers over him he opened his eyes and stared down at the two bulges on his chest. He moved his hand to his hands to his breasts and then his groin and gasped before turning completely red even in throws of his pain.

"EH!" Inuyasha looked at Kouga questioningly who gave him totally clueless and bewildered look in return.

"I do not understand how this happened, perhaps it was the pups' power. No matter what the reason is, it looks like Inuyasha will be able give birth normally." Kaede gave a slight smile.

Kouga looked relieved in spite his shock.

Kaede turned and started giving orders again. "Akaho, can ye get me a bowl of cold water and a piece of cloth and also those medicinal herbs and powered medicines I gave you earlier?"

"Hai lady Kaede." The young she-wolf left to the back of the room where all the medicines were kept.

"Lady Yuuka will ye please pour the boiled water into those two tubs and bring them here. Use the powder Akaho gives ye to sterilize them."

"Hai." Yuuka almost hopped to do her job.

Then she turned to the monk who had not quite recovered from the shock and was still staring wide eyed at the inu almost… em … drooling at the sight. (**A/n: one sick pervert he is!**)

"Miroku? MIROKU?"

"Ha…Hai." Mirouku stuttered coming out of his trance.

"This is no place for men so OUT!"

"But I wanna help too and besides Kouga's a male too and you didn't ask him to leave." He whined, his eyes still on the female hanyou.

"Kouga is Inuyasha's mate therefore has the right to stay and if ye really want to help then go out and make sure no one enters this room till I call ye. NOW OUT!"

Miroku was about to protest but the glares from the room's occupants made him swallow his words and he quickly left the room closing the door tightly behind him.

Kaede moved to where Inuyasha lay and moved the sheets covering the hanyou's nether regions up his waist and spread his legs bending them up to check on him..er…her.

She looked up at Inuyasha after a while. "All right dear, I will need ye to push with all yer strength when I tell ye to, understand?"

Inuyasha nodded silently still red in the face. Kouga moved to lick his puppy's face lovingly as he gave a slight squeeze to the inu's delicate hand. "Do not worry I'll be here with you all the while. Everything will be all right, love"

Inuyasha gave him a small smile.

Akaho brought near the bowl of water and the cloth and placed it beside the table. Kouga dipped the cloth in water and wiped the hanyou's face whispering comforting and encouraging words in his human ears.

After a while Kaede checked him again. "Hmmmm… it will do, Inuyasha dear I need you to push now."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, squeezed with all his might gritting his teeth.

"Again."

He exhaled and sucked in more air with his mouth and repeated his actions.

After doing it several times, Akaho said. "I can see its head, the pup is coming. Again PUSH."

"Ughhhn!" He gave one last push and a loud cry shattered the silent room. "It's a boy!"

Yuuka quickly moved to take the pup from Kaede's hands as she severed the cord carrying it to one of the tubs to clean it thoroughly.

Inuyasha groaned again.

"Inuyasha… I know this hurts but I need ye to push again."

"I… c..can't… I can't." Inuyasha moaned his hair matted to his head with sweat.

Kouga dabbed the damp cloth against his brow "You can mate, I know you can, NOW PUSH!"

* * *

Miroku was currently standing outside pressing his ear against the door.

"Do you hear something?" Sango asked impatiently. She and Kagome had come there once Kagome calmed down and they had made sure that Shippo was fast asleep in their room and Kirara was with him. Upon reaching the room they found the monk sitting outside the room sighing, with his back against the door. He told them what had happened in there and about Kaedes orders. They were surprised to hear about Inuyasha's transformation but didn't dare to rush into the room. It been an hour and the group was getting restless.

"I'm trying… I'm trying." Miroku pouted.

"Oh move, you're of no use." Sango pushed him a little to place her ear to the door. "Dammit this stone door is so thick… I can't hear a thing."

"And you were blaming me, huh!"

"Hey you guys… let me in too." Kagome squeezed between them as she too tried to listen to what was going on inside.

At that moment the door opened suddenly and they fell inside the room with a great thud. The three glanced to the amused face of Akaho. "Lady Kaede said you could see them now." She said trying very hard to hold back her laughter. They scrambled to get up. Suddenly a small cry made them look past the pack healer at the couple. Kagome and Sango's jaws open at the extremely beautiful female leaning against the wolf prince as they cradled two white bundles in their arms. Miroku brushed past making them come out of their 'staring session' and they slowly followed the monk to the couple.

"We have a son." Inuyasha smiled. He looked tired but extremely happy as his brown eyes shined with a light that could be seen in the eyes of a proud parent. "And a beautiful daughter." Kouga added smiling proudly. They pulled the cover to reveal two cute pups, who whined and whimpered from the lack of warmth.

The boy had long silvery white hair as his 'mother' and striking blue eyes and pointed wolf ears like his father. A violet crescent moon adorned his forehead. He even had a small tail white bushy tail, which was wagging happily as Inuyasha licked his face. "Mm…mm."

The girl had midnight black hair, which fell across her shoulders, large golden eyes, a purple streak on either side of her cheeks and two cute and floppy puppy ears that twitched trying to catch the new sounds around her. She too had brown bushy tail and squeaked and giggled moving her hands in the air when Kagome wiggled her fingers at her.

Kouga licked the girls face and then kissed her forehead before covering her up. Inuyasha did the same with the boy before he yawned wide.

"So what are you going to name them?" Kagome asked as she picked up the boy from Inuyasha's arms and cooed and played with the small pup's tiny hand making him giggle and wag his tail.

"Let's see, Inuyasha suggested a name for the boy. We are going to call him Ryu, and the girl's name…umm… Hikari?"

"Ryu and Hikari, they are really beautiful Kouga." Sango smiled.

"They take after their beautiful 'mother' after all." That earned him a slap on the head. "OW!"

"Keh! I'm going back to normal tomorrow wolf boy so suck it up." Kouga snickered. Inuyasha yawned again and his eyes drooping slowly, exhausted from the energy it took him to give birth.

"Lord Kouga?" Kouga looked up to the Kaede priestess standing in front of him. "Take Inuyasha back to your chamber, and let 'her' rest."

"'m all right." Inuyasha mumbled already falling asleep against Kouga. Kouga handed his daughter over to Yuuka and wrapped the sheet around tightly his puppy and picked him up slowly making his way towards their chamber with Yuuka and Kagome in tow.

Kouga was thankful it was late, for all the wolves had retired to their chambers quite oblivious to the events of this night. He entered their chamber and laid Inuyasha down on the futon pulling the blanket over his human form and kissed his forehead lovingly. "I love you so much koishii."

"mmm." Inuyasha smiled as he shifted to lie on his side.

He turned to see Yuuka and Kagome entering with the pups who had already fallen asleep along the way. He carefully took the babies from them and laid them side-by-side beside Inuyasha on the futon.

"We'll have to get something for them to sleep in." Kagome suggested "I have a gift for you guys, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Yuuka and Kagome smiled at each other knowingly "Okay goodnight and sleep well." Kagome smiled as Kouga nodded and proceeded to her own room.

"You should rest too Kouga, tomorrow's going to be a big day." Yuuka smiled, ruffling the young wolf's hair before she kissed him on the cheek. "I wish you all the happiness and prosperity son." She smiled and left the room leaving a beaming Kouga behind.

_**Glossary**_

Hikari - Light

Ryu - Dragon

Koishii - Beloved

**I would like to thank my beta for helping me and encouraging me. Oh what would I do without her. Thanks for giving me the idea to do a sequel to this story. Big Hugs. **

……………


	16. Chapter 16: Mother’s Milk

**A/N: okay people. First I would like to thank everyone who had review. I was so scared. I thought I was going to get a lot of flames but you proved me wrong. Thank you thank you so much.**

**kmwsweetness****: I am so happy you liked the idea. Thanks so much for the review. Now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**YoukoLover****: Inuyasha will remain female for the most of the story however in the end I do not know… and you've said right. That's exactly why she changed. Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter….**

**Shylust: I am glad you find this story interesting and as I have said before to ****YoukoLover****, Inuyasha will remain female, but not permanently…..**

**Onyxlight****: I am glad you liked the idea. And yeah read that too and liked it! Anyway I hope you like this one too… And I love your story…. It's good. I hope Kagome gets more bashing… I am cruel ain't I?**

**Hikari-Sora1****: Yay! I am so happy… no flames Yay! Dances around in circles I hope you like this chapter too… happy reading and oh! A big hug to you too… **

**Yuki no Youkai: ah! I gave gave you my answer through e-mail. Well here's he nex chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Sefadora Firewood****: Thanks for the revoew… here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**kleogirl****: As I have told you this chapter is far from over, Naraku is still alive!…. And the pups have to fulfil the prophecy……**

**Master Andoru****: see I updated. I hope you like this chapter…**

**Jamar: Yay! I finally updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter….**

**Thanks to all who have read and were kind enough to leave a review, whether good or bad. I appreciate your gesture. Thank you all so much**

_**Chapter 16: Mother's Milk**_

_Next Morning_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" thump thud

Kouga bolted upright in his bed and looked around, blinking trying to make out what just woke him. He had been sleeping peacefully dreaming about a certain human female when a shrill cry made him jump up. A tiny cry made him look down to see Hiraki was awake as well. Kouga picked up the tiny pup cooing and rocking her in his arms. As she finally fell asleep again he settled her beside Ryu. 'Phew! Thank God, Ryu's still asleep' Then he looked round to find Inuyasha missing. A sudden fear seized him as he remembered that the cry that woke him 'OH… MY… GOD' and he stood up immediately sniffing the air trying to locate his mate.

The scents told him Inuyasha was in the washing area however the musky scent of his mate seemed to be changed somehow. Kouga sniffed again. The puppy still smelled of forest and rain but a new scent… something flowery… and mmm… delicious hit his nose. "Huh?"

He quickly moved towards the washing chamber opening the door quietly and almost fell in surprise himself. Inuyasha was standing near the hot spring cursing to himself and growling, almost naked and seemed to perfectly healed but… STILL FULLY FEMALE…

Although his hair had turned back to its normal silvery color and the two white puppy ears sat atop his head but his female features didn't seem to change from last night. Kouga gawked at the naked beauty before him his mind quite unable to process the information. Inuyasha was the same height and build but his well-muscled body was replaced by delicate features. His face looked rounder. Long eyelashes adorned his large golden eyes, his lips softer and fuller. His body seemed to have more curves. Kouga's eyes traveled up from the long toned legs, the deliciously curved derrière to the narrow waist up to the area where the inu's hard and muscled chest had been replaced by a pair of well-endowed breasts.

Kouga was practically drooling at the sight. The male Inuyasha was no doubt gorgeous but the beauty of this voluptuous female was beyond description, her pale skin glowing in the soft light of the candles.

'Gods does he know how ravishing he looks in this form.'

Inuyasha turned towards his drooling mate and squeaked…

**(A/N: to avoid confusion Inuyasha from this part will be regarded as "she" not "he")**

"Kouga OUT! OUT! OUT!" Inuyasha shouted, her face red as a tomato throwing a wooden pail which hit the wolf square on his head but he seemed to be unmoved by the resulting knot on his head or the searing pain. 'Kuso! Just look at him. Here I am, stuck in this stupid form and all he does is gawk and drool. Sick pervert.'

'He…she… smells delicious, so delicious….mmmm…I could eat her…'

"KOUGA?"

'I'm gonna throw him…her… whatever against a wall and….'

"Are you listening to me, fucking stupid scrawny wolf?" she growled.

'GRRRRRRRR'

"DAMN IT, YA FREAKY BASTARD, GET UP OR I'll SLAP YOU CRAZY." Inuyasha shouted at the top of her lungs moving towards the statue known as Kouga. However what she failed to notice was that she was completely naked giving the wolf a perfect view of her pale voluptuous body.

Kouga didn't even hear the hanyou as his mind was having very hentai thoughts regarding the female inu. He had thought that he would look at a woman after the hanyou but this was different… this was 'his' puppy and she looked super sexy with the hips swaying lightly with her every step as she made her way to him. Kouga was so caught in stare that he didn't notice the punch coming his way till it hit him square across the face making him land on the ground with a thud.

"Shit! What did ya do that for?" Kouga got up slowly rubbing his face where the punch hit, growling low in his throat.

"That's what you get for gawking and not listening to me, stupid ookami, I am… I can't be stuck in this form, did ya hear me and if you give me those eyes again I swear I'll pull them out of their socket. Now stop staring and go get Kaede, she'll surely find a way to get rid this condition."

"But you look so beautiful this way I just wanted…" Kouga whined his lust filled eyes traveling down his mate's body once more.

Inuyasha finally noticed her nakedness and blushed furiously as she pulled a silk robe over her body.

Kouga frowned and opened his mouth to protest

"Don't you dare say a word wolfie, you are not going to touch me in his form and don't give that puppy dog eyes. I used it several times and it never worked." Inuyasha warned.

Kouga growled but turned to go out grumbling under his breath, "crazy… rabies infested… stupid… hormonal bitch."

Inuyasha heard that. Her senses were back to normal and she felt perfectly fine, healed in no time after she had turned demon, but she chose to ignore the angry remarks. She had something else to worry about. She looked down at her now partly covered breast and ahem… female parts and groaned. 'What if I'm stuck with these forever? Shit! What am I going to do with these?' She wanted to kill something or at least damage something and would have done it if not for a… "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The loud cry jarred her out of her thought and she ran out of the chamber to find Ryu squalling at the top of his lungs. Afraid that he might wake up Hiraki she quickly picked him up trying to quiet him rocking and making cooing noises at him but nothing affected him, as the pup continued to cry his eyes out his face cringing as if in pain. Inuyasha was really worried. She didn't know what was the matter with the pup 'perhaps he is in pain, or sick. Oh god! What do I do now?' She hugged the pup close to her chest, whimpering. Suddenly Ryu stopped crying, she looked down to see the pup suckling on one of her nipples through her partly exposed chest. Her eyes widened in understanding 'so he was just hungry and…?' She slowly sat down on the futon Indian style and looked down at the suckling baby, surprised. She ran her long fingers through his silver hair as she unconsciously began to hum a lullaby her mother often sang to her when she was a pup. A sense of calmness settled within her and she closed her eyes rocking slowing, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

Kouga entered his room with Yuuka. Kaede was too tired after yesterday and was still resting. He didn't want to wake the poor old woman so he called Yuuka instead. As he neared the sleeping chamber a sweet voice reached his ears and turned to see Yuuka looking curiously at him. Someone was singing a lullaby! He slowly opened door and stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Inuyasha was sitting at the middle of the futon with Ryu close to her breast suckling as she gently rocked the pup singing a sweet lullaby he swore Yuuka sang to him when he was little. Inuyasha's eyes were closed so she didn't notice the of enter the wolf however his scent hit her sensitive nose and she snapped her eyes opened looking into the blue eyes of mate and his 'mother'. Immediately she blushed red and turned to the other side.

Ryu finally released the nipple, finishing the meal and falling asleep in his mother's arm. Inuyasha rearranged his covers, kissed his cheeks and settled the pup beside his sister on the futon.

Yuuka took a deep breath calming herself. Yes she had been shocked at Inuyasha's appearance but still she felt happy that at least the pups were getting their 'mother's milk'… 'It'll make them strong and healthy,' She placed an arm over he stunned son's shoulder giving a small squeeze before making her way to the dog demon who was settling the pup on the futon pulling the covers over it.

"Inuyasha?" She called softly.

Inuyasha quickly adjusted her robes and turned towards the she-wolf with a slight blush on her cheeks, bowing her head shyly. Yuuka sat in front of her and placed her hands under the inu's chin lifting her face to look into her eyes.

**(A/N: Inuyasha's 'he' only for next 2 paragraphs)**

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Yuuka-chan…I…I.." He stuttered. He didn't know what to say. He had woken up early and looked around to find his two pups and his mate sleeping peacefully and smiled, 'poor wolfie, must be tired from last night.' He got up and stretched, fully healed with the morning light as he changed back to his demon self. Silently he made his way to washing area. He was still sleepy but wanted to wash up before he got back to bed. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes he trudged groggily towards the hot spring unwrapping the sheet from his body and throwing it on a wooden stand present beside the spring. However when he reached pool and looked down at his reflection he screamed…

'What the hell?' He was still in his female form. 'Shit! Why didn't I change back?' He stared his breast and nether regions, his anger slowly rising. 'What am I supposed to do with these?' He was furious with himself with everything. He hated this body, however when the small pup had begun to suckle he felt so different, something he had never felt before. He felt complete. A sense of calmness seemed to come over him as he held Ryu close to his heart. Now he didn't know what to think of this form.

**(A/N: Back again to 'she'… argh this is confusing!)**

Yuuka could see Inuyasha battling her thoughts. She smiled caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"I know what you're going through Inuyasha."

"How? How can you know? I… I am so lost. I don't know what to do anymore Yuuka-chan. This body, it's not mine anymore. How can I remain female?" Inuyasha's ears lay flat on her head as she fell in despair.

"What if I never change back? What will happen then? I just can't, I can't remain in this form, please, please help me Yuuka-chan."

Yuuka could smell the hanyou's despair but what could she do about it? It was true; she could not truly understand what Inuyasha was going through. Never in her life had she heard of such a thing! 'But I saw it happen with my own two eyes last night. He turned female and it was the only thing that saved the pups….hah!' She suddenly gasped causing the hanyou to look into her eyes questioningly. Yuuka took a deep breath. If what she was thinking was right then….

"Inuyasha I think your change is not permanent…" She started thoughtfully.

"Nani!" Inuyasha's ears perked up instantly in attention on top of his head as he tilted his head to one side, his brows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Last night turning into an female helped you give birth normally. When you were brought in you were in no shape to give birth otherwise. It would have killed both you and the pups. Therefore you turning into a female saved their lives. Just before you turned female you gave off a blue light. Later Kagome told me that it was the same light that formed a shield around you when you were attacked by the snake demon. Thus I can conclude that your change was due to the result of the pups' power."

"What's that got to do with this? Now that the pups are no longer in me how can their power still affect me, moreover, they are no longer in danger."

"No they are still in danger."

"WHAT!" Kouga and Inuyasha screamed in unison. Kouga who was standing quietly in a corner watching them jumped at Yuuka's revelations. "What do you mean they are still in danger? What's it got to do with Inuyasha being female?" Kouga asked totally confused now. He came and sat next to Inuyasha on the futon.

"Calm down you two and listen. Inuyasha, the pups are too small, they cannot survive without their mother's milk and your male body would not have been able to produce it, therefore in order for the pups to survive you had to remain female even if you changed back to your demon self. I think you'll only stay this way until the pups grow out of their milk teeth."

"How long will it be?" Again both Inuyasha and Kouga asked the question in unison though Inuyasha looked more upset while Kouga…well he had a strange glint in his eyes.

Yuuka smiled. "I believe they'll grow out of it in a month or so. Unlike human children, demon children grow at a faster pace and they will continue to grow at an uncontrollable rate for a year. After which the growth process will become very very slow, thus allowing them to have a very long life. So see, there's nothing to worry about you'll get back to your grumpy ol' male self in no time."

"Keh… I understand. So I'll have to remain like this for the pups." Inuyasha whispered sadly. Kouga put an arm around his mate trying to reassure the puppy. "But how am I going to go out like this? What will the others say?" Inuyasha whined as she leaned against Kouga.

"Oh, don't worry. After seeing you pregnant I don't they'll be much affected by this change." Yuuka said before adding with a wink. "And from what I see, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You look absolutely gorgeous in this form. Not many have such a pretty face and that absolutely sexy body Inuyasha. The she-wolves are gonna go so green with their males practically drooling over you."

"YUUKA-CHAN!" Inuyasha was redder than he ever was. Kouga and Yuuka laughed out loud causing the hanyou to almost pass out with embarrassment.

When the laughter finally subsided, Yuuka slowly got up smiling. "I think my work here is done… I'll leave now. I have a lot to do today. After all its not just any ceremony you know. I have so much to do. OH…and you two should get prepared. Today's gonna be big day." Yuuka smiled widely showing her fangs "And by the way, congratulations you guys, you've made me a proud grandma. Thank you so much for that." She gave them a quick hug before she left the room humming to herself.

"What ceremony?" Inuyasha turned to his mate who gave him a warm smile before kissing his forehead.

"The ceremony to announce our kids, the heirs to the wolf tribe, honey." Kouga pulled Inuyasha close burying his face in her neck and gently licked the mating mark, with which he had claimed his puppy. "And before we do that I want to taste you mate, you smell so good, good enough to eat." He licked the inu's neck before biting into it slowly making the hanyou moan softly. Kouga smiled mischievously. 'She's so responsive.'

He removed his lips from her neck and wound his arms around her slender waist pulling the hanyou on his lap. Inuyasha yipped, but soon relaxed biting back a groan as Kouga leaned forwards to take one of her ears between his lips licking it slowly. Feeling Inuyasha relax, he lathed the ear with his tongue, before nipping it slowly. The hanyou began to moan as Kouga removed his lip and attacked the other ear with more passion.

"mmm… Kouga!"

Inuyasha was feeling hot and tingly all over. This body was new to him and shuddered from the totally new sensations that had shot through her body. She could no longer hold back the moans as the wolf attended hers most sensitive spot.

Kouga released the ears and brought his lips down on the petal soft lip licking them slowly. Inuyasha immediately parted her lips allowing the wolf's tongue to enter her wet cavern and play with her own.

Kouga slowly moved one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to cup her breast massaging them slowly through the robe. Inuyasha gasped as shivers ran down her spine from the simple gesture. She broke the kiss panting slightly as Kouga attacked her neck nibbling on pale soft skin.

"Oh….T-This...f-feels s.. so…good..." Inuyasha whimpered softly, her eyes squeezing shut, making the wolf smile against her neck.

"I know koi." Kouga slowly fell back on the covers of their bed, pulling Inuyasha with him, feeling the inu's more slender frame mould against him, nestling between his spread legs. He rolled to change their positions. Now Inuyasha was on back as Kouga lied on top of her. He brought his lips down to capture those lips in a heated kiss once again as his hands moved to untie the sash of her robe. However before he could do so a tiny cry jarred them out of their little adventure. Kouga immediately moved allowing Inuyasha to move up lifting herself from the wolf and picked up Hikari who woke at the moment crying out to be fed. "Hungry are you, baby? Wait, I'll feed you." The little pup whimpered. Inuyasha quickly untied the front of her robe and held the baby close to her ripe nipple. Hikari immediately latched on it fiercely and began to suckle. Inuyasha smiled at pup as she rubbed the soft ears. Kouga moved to pick up Ryu in arms and sat beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and leaned against him.

"I love you koishii…" Kouga said placing a kiss on her temple. Ryu shifted in his arms making a small noise. Kouga smiled at the small pup and licked his face. Ryu scrunched his face in sleep shifting some more. Kouga took the small hand in hands and kissed it before kissing his forehead before reaching out to run his hand slowly over Hikari's head. "And, I love you both too." Kouga smiled.

Inuyasha watched the scene, her heart swelling with joy and love. It felt so right seeing Kouga cradling Ryu protectively in his arms. All her life she had craved her father's love but got none. Her mother died when she was only five, leaving her alone to face the cruel world. She had always wanted a family and now sitting here with Kouga and their two pups her dreams had come true at last. Her family was complete………..

* * *

Sometime after, when Hikari had fallen asleep and Inuyasha and Kouga lay there cuddled against each other with the pups in their arms basking in the glory of parenthood, Yuuka entered with two small packages in her hands.

"Hey, you guys you were not ready yet?" She glared mockingly and then went back to her cheery half-crazy self. "Oh well! Good, good, now I get to dress Inuyasha and the kids." Inuyasha winced inwardly. He didn't like the look Yuuka gave her one bit, her senses told her she was in serious trouble and there was no way of escape.

"What do you mean?" Kouga growled.

Yuuka sat down in front of them and quickly opened the packages revealing two small white and red baby dresses. "These are for my grandchildren, Ryu and Hikari. They are to wear these to the ceremony, ohhhhhhhhh! They'll look absolutely adorable in them." Yuuka clapped her hands before adding. "As for yours and Inuyasha's attire Kouga, yours is in my chamber. After you dress up the pups take them to Yamato. He was so excited when he heard about the pups and would like to meet Ryu and Hikari before the ceremony. He's their ojiisan after all."

"Why me?" Kouga whined "Why not Inuyasha? He's…er…she's in better terms with the old wolf and moreover we tend to get into fights whenever we meet. I don't want to go, send her." He pouted like a small cub making Inuyasha smirk.

"Kouga?" Yuuka glared. "You are their otousan and it's your duty to introduce your kids with their ojiisan. So I suggest you go at once and no excuses, besides I need to prepare Inuyasha for the ceremony. Kagome and Sango will here soon with the dress." Inuyasha stiffened and whimpered very low at the mention of the name her friends. 'My god! They don't know about me. What will do when they see me in this form? Shit!"

Yuuka saw Inuyasha's apprehension and smiled. "Don't worry dear, I already told them about you this morning, so no need to worry, now quickly dress the pups." With that she offered the dresses to the couple who dressed them up quickly. When they finished, Kouga took the pups one in each arm and made his way…very reluctantly… towards Yuuka's chamber. Inuyasha swore she heard swearing, the wolf profanities under his breath but didn't have time to ponder on them as Kagome and Sango burst into the room with a red kimono with white and gold sakura blossoms, two small wooden boxes and something in a pouch bag, definitely Kagome's stuff.

"Inuyasha! Oh you look so pretty in this form." Kagome squealed hugging the hanyou making her blush madly.

"Yeah, now you're more beautiful than us, better be careful of Miroku's wandering hands." Sango added with a wink. They sat down beside Yuuka placing their things on the bed.

"What are these?" Inuyasha asked curious. Yuuka smiled as she took the wooden boxes to reveal a pearl necklace in one and several small gold hairpins decorated with golden roses. "Oh, I had these for a long time and I was saving them for Kouga's mate. Now's the best moment for them to be put to use, ne?" Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Oh Inuyasha, you'll look absolutely stunning in these, everyone will see just how beautiful my 'daughter-in-law' is."

"Oh and these pins will look so good on you Inuyasha." Sango added picking up the golden pins in her hand.

"And I even brought some lip stick and make up, we'll make you look absolutely stunning, but first we need to get you cleaned up." Kagome squealed. The ladies laughed out load discussing eagerly among themselves how they will dress Inuyasha up for the ceremony.

The poor hanyou watched helplessly, whimpering slowly and trying to find a way to escape. 'Oh god! Kouga help me, these people are totally nuts.' He was about to slip out when the three ladies attacked him "EEEEPPP!"….

* * *

A/N: this chapter was so long that I decided to divide it into two. The other will be up soon! Okay people did you like it? Just let me know!

**Glossary:**

**Ojiisan- Grandfather**

**Otousan- Father**

**Koi – my love**

**Hentai – pervert**

**Kuso!- shit!**

**Koishii – beloved**

**Nani - what**


	17. Chapter 17: Ojiisan and the Ceremony

**A/N: Hi everybody I am back! Sorry but no lemon in this chapter, but I promise there will be one in the next…**

**Inuyasha fan:** glad you likey! And see I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Master Andoru:** yep there's gonna be a big fight at the end with Naraku, but you'll have to wait for 2-3 chapter for that. Meanwhile enjoy this one. As for mentioning your name in the list of reviewers, this is the least I can do after all the lovely reviews you gave me. :D

**KougaInuyashaLuver:** The story is gonna be up till the end, don't worry. Here the next chapter. Hope you like it. :D

**neko-baka:** I hope you the chappie and the links. Let me know if you liked okay?

**Yuki no Youkai:** Yeah I promise you will see more Rin and Sesshy in the next chapter. And I hope you got my e-mail stating Miroku's slightly changing preferences. ;D

**Kmwsweetness:** Inuyasha is sweet and sexy...and this is just the beginnig. No wonder Kouga went all bonkers and pervy over her. Here's the chapter hope you like it. :D

**Genki hyper Hikari:** Hey your name matches with Inuyasha's pup. Yay:D I am glad you like the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**True reader:** your best writer ever, Yay! does a little happy dance. :D I really tried to make Inuyasha to look to all pretty and sexy. Hope I lived up to expectations.

**Gin'Iro inu:** hope I got your name right. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters. I hope you got the links for the unedited version. Curse this people. They ruin all the fun… throws rotten tomatoes at them. I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Specially the wolves' reaction to Inuyasha's new form

_**Chapter 17: Ojiisan and the Ceremony**_

Meanwhile, Kouga found himself before Yuuka's chamber. He groaned. Had it not been for Yuuka's persuasion he never would have come here. He hated encounters with the old wolf. They always ended up fighting, tearing each other's heads off and today he was not in the mood for such things. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door with his leg.

"Enter." A gruff voice came from inside.

Kouga slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Unlike Kouga's chamber this chamber was not as large as the meeting room and was completely different. It was mainly used as Yamato and Yuuka's study. Contrary to the common belief, Yamato like Yuuka was great scholar and loved to spend time with his books when he was not blasting off someone's ass. The room was surrounded by numerous bookshelves each overflowing with books and scrolls of several kinds. In one corner a large teak wood table stood with books and scrolls strewn over it. Two decorated large wooden chairs were present on either side of the table. Yamato sat in one chair pouring over a few books and scrolls when the scent of Kouga and someone else new hit his nose making him look up. He pushed his chair back and stood up as Kouga entered the room with his pups.

"So… you finally decided to show up." Yamato said, his voice full of sarcasm, fixing the young wolf with his usual glare. "I was wondering if I would ever have the privilege of seeing my grandchildren."

"Hmmph."

"By the way, where's Inuyasha? I thought he would be bringing the pups to me. I was anxious to see him in his transformed state." Kouga who was avoiding the old wolf's stare turned sharply meeting his gaze questioningly "Don't be so surprised your highness." Yamato mocked. "Yuuka had the liberty to convey the information this morning."

Kouga grunted. "Inuyasha's busy. Yuuka and the others are getting 'her' prepared for the ceremony, so Yuuka asked me to…" but Yamato cut him off instantly.

"So that's why you came, because Yuuka asked you to, not because you wanted. Keh! I should have known it. You'll always be as insolent as your father. He never knew the proper way to give respect to people who deserved it and I can see you follow his footsteps."

Kouga growled. This was what he hated. Yamato always managed to get to him by bringing up his father. 'Damn you, if I wasn't holding my pups I would have kicked you right on the head for saying such thing against Otousan. Maybe I should leave; it was a mistake to come here.' Kouga was thinking about leaving when Ryu woke up from his sleep and started fussing.

"Ah..ah..mm…mmm..ah." He cried out moving his head and trying to find his mother. Kouga was helpless. He had Hikari in one arm and could do nothing to calm the small pup. However at that moment Yamato moved at once towards Kouga and picked up the squiggling pup holding him in his arms and started rocking him gently.

"You don't know one thing about being a father, god only knows what would become of them?" Yamato said rolling his eyes. Yamato tickled Ryu on his stomach making him giggle and reach out trying to grab his long white and black hair. Yamato smiled and wiggled his fingers at Ryu who took them in his tiny hand instantly putting one in his mouth. "Mm… mmm…"

Yamato laughed and removed the finger from Ryu's mouth before bending down to place a kiss on his forehead. "At least he likes me. You will not be as your father will you? Will you?" He cooed at the pup making Kouga roll his eyes. Ryu stared at him wide eyed at the old wolf as if trying to understand what his ojisan was talking about. "Mm…?"

Yamato kissed Ryu's cheeks before handing over him back to Kouga and turned to take the still sleeping Hikari in his arms. He went back to the large wooden chair and took a sit holding Hikari in his arms. Kouga moved to sit on the other chair placing the squirming Ryu on lap. Hikari slept on, peacefully sucking on a thumb as Yamato slowly removed her covers kissed her forehead just like her brother. Her ears twitched making Yamato to move his hands and run them over her soft silky ears, and smile when the pup purred in her sleep.

'She's just like Inuyasha.' Kouga thought with a small smile tugging at his lips. 'Thinking of Inuyasha, I wonder how she's putting up with Yuuka's whims, poor puppy.'

"Kouga?"

Yamato's voice broke him out his train of thought. "Hmm?"

"They are truly adorable, and I can tell they will be strong, much stronger than any of us are." Yamato said smiling as he caressed Hikari's soft cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"Hmmm…I know…and I agree Ojisan." Kouga said smiling as he tried to keep the over-zealous pup from falling off his lap who tried to reach forward to get a better look at what the old wolf was doing to his sister and if he could get more attention from Yamato. "Mm!"

"Hmmm…" Was all Yamato said as he smiled at his grandson's antics.

Almost an Hour later

Kouga stood outside his bedroom, impatiently waiting for his mate, dressed in a white kimono with same floral patterns as Inuyasha's. He sighed. When Yamato had finally released him he had almost ran towards his room with the pups in his arms. He had tried to enter his bedroom but was chased away by a hyper Yuuka saying that Inuyasha would take a few minutes more. From the whimpers and "Ow!"s he heard from inside he was sure the poor puppy was going through hell. But No matter how brave he was he knew better than to interfere with the ladies. So he sat on one of the tree stumps with pups sighing continuously.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door opened and a beaming Yuuka and Kagome came out smiling proudly. "Tada!" Kagome said motioning her hands towards the room. Kouga's breath hitched as Sango pushed the inu-hanyou from behind making her stand in front of wolf prince. Kagome and Sango moved to take the pups from Kouga's hand, as he stood mesmerized by his puppy.

Kouga could not help but gawk stupidly at the female that should in front of him. 'Is this my Inuyasha?' the breathtaking beauty made Kouga's heart skip a bit. Inuyasha looked absolutely stunning in the scarlet kimono with the silk fabric clinging to her body like a second skin, accentuating every little curve of her delicious body. Her hair was pulled in to a loose braid with golden rose pin tucked in it. Her skin seemed to be radiating a soft golden glow of pale honey. Long lashes which seemed to darker than usual fluttered as she looked at the wolf's expression and shyly lowered her eyes, a rosy blush covering her cheeks giving her a look, innocent sensuality that other females in his pack would kill to have. Her soft and strangely…red lips glistened in the candlelight as they quivered in anticipation, inviting to be caressed and bitten and tasted.

Kouga was at a loss for words. Who could have thought that this arrogant and insolent 'dog turd' could be the same person as this sultry and exquisite beauty who stood in front of him. He moved forward and a lifted the puppy's face gazing into her golden orbs and leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips before nuzzling her neck taking in her sweet lavender scent.

Kouga then moved back, once more drinking in the beauty of his mate and gave her a warm smile, which was returned instantly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! They look so cute together!" Kagome's excited voice brought them out of their trance as they turned to face the other occupants of the room. "I have to take a photo." She handed Ryu to Yuuka and went inside for moment before returning with a strange device in her hand.

"What is this Kagome-san?" Yuuka asked, curiously gazing at the camera in Kagome's hand.

"It's a instant camera, we take photo's with." Seeing Yuuka clueless expression she sweat dropped "Well…. Never mind let me take a photo and then I'll show you, now you people stand here and give me a smile."

Kouga too was clueless at what was happening, but an assuring look from his mate and a slight whisper of "Do as she says or we'll never get out of it." Prompted him to follow her orders. Kagome clicked away the pictures and soon the whole family were standing and posing for Kagome. Kouga stared in amazement as lights flashed on his face and strange things came out of this 'ka-kamera' thing. (a/n: I purposefully misspelt it. I know what a camera is and you do too but our wolf boy doesn't.)

Finally when Kagome exhausted herself she gave them a big satisfied smile "Here you go guys, the pictures." She said as she handed the photo to Kouga who looked in amazement at the pictures. "Kagome how can we be in there, is it some kind of magic? How did you do it?"

"Oh no. It's no magic its techno…ummm something we have in our time."

"Oh. These things from your time are incredible Kagome." Kouga said, handing her back the pictures.

"Yeah and you can keep these." She said handing them a picture of him and Inuyasha and one with their pups "And this is for you." She handed Yuuka another picture with her and the rest of the family in it.

Yuuka smiled squealing. "Wow, this great! I have to know more about your world Kagome-chan. We'll talk when the ceremony is over, oh Lord I completely forgot about it! Come, let's go! Hurry hurry." She handed Hikari to Inuyasha as Kouga took Ryu from Sango's arms finally moving towards the council room.

b /b 

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled, slowly they made their way to the council room with the ladies almost hopping in front of them, engaged in an excited discussion among themselves.

Inuyasha and Kouga followed them at a distance carrying Ryu and Hikari.

"What is it puppy?" Kouga asked as he tried to adjust the wiggling pup in his arms.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha pouted "It's the damn hair pin, fucking itches. 'You'll look so pretty.'" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice of Kagome "And all this stupid makeup, that damned wench just couldn't do without it. Darn it! If it was not for Yuuka-chan… Keh!" A low growl vibrated through her body making Hikari giggle. "I hate this, why did I have to turn in a damn woman, Keh!"

"Don't worry, it will be over soon and to tell the truth, you look pretty alluring in this form and may I say smell good too."

"Phuf! Whatever, if anybody gawks at me I swear I'll scratch their eyes out." Kouga laughed seeing his mate grumble under her breath.

'That's my puppy all right!'…..

b /b 

They entered the council room slowly when a loud cheer and howls of joy greeted them. Kouga smiled pulling his mate close to his body and they made their way to the front with the pups in their hands. Suddenly the wolves noticed the strange but beautiful female beside Kouga instead of the dog demon. A hush soon fell over the crowd followed by a low murmuring as to who the beauty was and where was their Inuyasha. A few wolves growled angrily among themselves never understanding what had happened. Shippo who, with Miroku to attend was practically passing out at the sight. He had heard what happened to Inuyasha but had not expected this. The couple finally made it to the dais where Yamato, Yuuka and the others where waiting for them.

"Kouga who's this beautiful lady?" Chikato asked. "Is she Inuyasha's acquaintance?"

"Yes and why is she with you instead of Inuyasha?" Akimitsu asked a little annoyed at the female for standing so close to their leader

"Why is she holding on to your pups?" Keiko seemed to be fuming a bit.

The elders looked at her questioningly as Kouga and Yuuka and even Yamato burst laughing. Inuyasha closely resembled a ripe tomato as Sango and Kagome started snickering behind her, Miroku well… the monk was drooling like a starving animal his hands twitching violently to grope Inuyasha. However the fact that Kouga, not to mention hundred of wolves present there and Sango's Hiraikotsu was the reason he didn't dare to touch Inuyasha. Who would want untimely death… not Miroku… he had to produce a son before he died didn't he?

"This 'is' Inuyasha." Kouga managed between his bouts of laugher. "He changed to accommodate the child birth and for their sustenance. It's not permanent though, but he'll remain in this form till the pups are old enough to sustain themselves."

Everyone's eyes went wide as the information was fully absorbed. A few of the males even cheered at the beauty while some demonesses pouted.

Yamato and Yuuka smiled proudly moving to address the crowd. "We have come here today to welcome the newest members of the royal family to our pack. The children of our most beloved leader Kouga and his mate Inuyasha. The heirs to the wolf clan, the chosen ones who were destined to bring peace to our lands and free us of the evil forever. May the gods bless them and make them strong so that they may bring pride to us all." Yamato completed his speech and moved aside giving way to Kouga to continue.

"I give you my son Ryu." Kouga stepped forwards holding up the child to face the crowd.

"And my daughter Hikari." Inuyasha did the same as she stepped beside his mate holding up Hikari with a proud smile on her face.

Both the pups squealed, giggling happily as the crowd broke into cheers and howls before they bowed in front of them welcoming the prince and the princess into their hearts and the pack…..

The festivities continued long after, with food and ale flowing freely, the wolves congratulating the couple and showering them with gifts. Inuyasha sighed happily. Yuuka was right the wolves didn't flinch away from her current form in disgust. On the contrary some of them seemed to be rather interested in her gorgeous form, making their mates green with jealousy. One of them even dragged his mate away by his ear as he tried to hover near Inuyasha trying to get better look at her. Kouga however was growling dangerously through the entire ceremony and refused to leave Inuyasha's side for a moment if not for Yuuka who promised to look after her.

b /b 

Inuyasha sat on the dais with Hikari in her lap while Miroku played with Ryu beside him. Inuyasha was pretty amazed at how good the houshi was with the kids, watching him as he bounced and cooed at the pup tickling him occasionally and making funny faces as Ryu giggled and wiggling his tiny tail. Sango sat beside Miroku smiling at the houshi's antics. Kirara at the moment was nuzzling Inuyasha's cheek mewling happily as she scratched behind her ears.

Kagome approached them. "Inuyasha, there's a someone who wants to see you." She smiled as

Inuyasha looked up to see to Shippo peeking shyly from behind Kagome. Kagome picked him up and settled him in front of Inuyasha. "Congratulations Inuyasha." He said shyly blushing slightly at the beautiful female before giving her a small flower.

Inuyasha accepted the flower smiling. "Come here twerp, don't you want to meet the pups." She pulled the small pup on her lap and took his hand to move over Hikari's head who cooed and looked up with large eyes at Shippo. Shippo smiled. "She's pretty." Before adding softly with a blush. "And you are too."

Inuyasha burst out laughing turning the group's attention. "What's the matter?" Sango asked seeing the inu guffawing in front them. "The…. The twerp thinks I am pretty, he he he." Shippo turned red instantly. "So the runt has a little crush on me… don't you Shippo-baby?" She teased still trying to control her laughter before knocking the kitsune on his head.

"You're mean." Shippo pouted rubbing his head. "Stupid dog." This made Inuyasha laugh harder.

Soon others joined them. Ayame and her mate had made it to the ceremony with their daughter Akiyo who took an instant liking to their pups and… a certain kitsune pup. Soon Kagome was seen chatting away happily with Ayame while Akiyo sat beside Shippo watching him constantly from the corner of her eye and giving her smiles which made him blush even harder.

By the time the ceremony was over, Kouga and Inuyasha had enough gifts to fill in the whole cave. But from all the other gifts Inuyasha's favorite was the cherry wood crib Kagome brought form her world. It had beautiful carvings of different baby animals on its sides and rockers at the bottom and came complete with a pastel color coverlet, two soft small pillows and two small pastel colored blankets one blue and one pink.

But that was just one of the many gifts Kagome had brought, the other baby supplies ranged from a large boxes of diapers, bathing product, two large baby tubs, a changing table, plush toys, bottles, separate cute outfits for Ryu and Hikari, baby wipes, powder, etc, etc, etc. Kouga and Inuyasha didn't know what to do with most of the stuff and looked totally lost, however Kagome assured that she'd show them how to use those things.

"Gods what are we going to do with all this stuff?" Kouga sighed as looked around at the various gifts strewn all over the bedroom floor, ranging from wooden toys to clothes to even weapons that the wolves had presented them. Inuyasha smiled as she tucked the pups in the crib pulling the blanket over them.

"Don't worry we'll find some way to deal with them (yawn) right now lets get some sleep I am so tired (yawn)." Inuyasha settled down on the futon pulling the wolf beside her and snuggled into the warmth of his warm body. "mmm…"

"Hey puppy, today was great, I am so proud of you. You managed quite well I must say." Kouga said a satisfied smile plastered on his face as he encircled his arms around the soft body of his mate. "Now how about…." But before he could finish his sentence soft snores reached his ears. He looked down to see Inuyasha had fallen asleep in his arms. 'Damn! She must be very tired. Oh well… so much for the festivities. I guess I'll have to wait.' He sighed before placing a kiss on her forehead and cuddled against her body letting sleep take him to the world of dreams.

_**Glossary**_

Ojiisan- grandfather

Ojisan- uncle

Otuosan- father


	18. Chapter 18: Back to the jungle springs

A/N: Okay People…Time for some lemony goodness but this is a male-female lemon, so beware. No read if no like. And folks this chapter will only be up for a week. After that you will find it on adultfanfiction….

True reader: Yay! The next chaper's finnaly up and I am so glad you like the previous chapter. hope this one's good enough…

Morothewolfgod: glad you likey! And as long as I get a review I don't care where you put it. Thanks for the review. It really helps… and I like your name COOL:D

Kmwsweetness: I am so so so so happy you love my story and take time to review. It really keeps me going. I wasn't planning on updating so soon but here I am… Enjoy!

_**Chapter 18: Back to the jungle springs**_

Two weeks had passed and the coupled found themselves battling with their own work. While Kouga juggled among the council work, searching for the jewel shards and training the wolves to ward off any attack from Naraku's minions, which seemed to increase considerably in these few days, Inuyasha fought to keep up with the feeding and changing, not to mention keeping the pups in one place and assure they do not sneak away.

Although she had great help from Yuuka, Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even little Kirara who seemed to have taken an extreme liking to the pups, she found it very hard to cope with everything, her appearance suffering greatly due to the lack of sleep.

The pups were growing very fast and had learnt to crawl within a week of their birth. This proved to be a very big problem; for they had to be kept under constant observation for the fear they might sneak out somewhere or injure themselves. The pups were very active… especially Ryu. Although Inuyasha agreed that Ryu closely resembled Sesshomaru in his cold looks, but his habits were nothing like him. He was the most restless and curious pup in the clan and had a sense of exploration, which often lead him to sneak out from under his mother's eyes to wander around in the cave.

Even though Hikari was the calmer one, she always hated to be left behind and often joined her brother in his escapades. Countless times they had been seen trying to crawl their way outside the room in an adventure of their own and often Inuyasha was seen running after them trying to put a stop their hazardous activities before they made it to the entrance of the cave. Poor Inuyasha was exhausted beyond belief. All this running around was making her tired not to mention the countless nights she had to stay awake to feed and change the pups.

Kouga on his part absolutely loved to spend time with the pups and always made time for his kids, no matter how busy he was. He even insisted on helping Inuyasha with bathing the pups but always ended up with the three splashing the water all over the room and increasing Inuyasha's chores. Inuyasha would growl at him and chase him away; threatening to claw his face whenever he asked to help but that never dampened his spirits. He often assisted the pups in their mischief, making way for them to escape by distracting Inuyasha. This resulted him in getting yelled at or even received numerous scratches on several instances by the extremely pissed off inu-hanyou but none of it affected him as he stood snickering, to watch the poor inu trying to get a grip on the squirming pups. He even included Shippo in his evil plans, annoying the hanyou to no end. Inuyasha finally concluded that Kouga was a big baby himself who only came out when Ryu and Hikari was around and although she would never admit it, she loved the special bond, the love that Kouga and their pups shared with one another, something she could never gain from her own father.

However with all the work they hardly found time for themselves and thus were drifting apart slowly.

Inuyasha sighed for the umpteenth time as she watched Kouga, Ryu, Hikari and Shippo playing in the dirt from the entrance. This was one of pups' favorite passtime, and no matter how much it irritated Inuyasha, Kouga was always found wrestling with the kits in the dust. Inuyasha smiled she watched the wolf getting tackled by Shippo and two pups who giggled happily as they tried to keep their father on the ground crawling over to sit over him as Shippo tickled him mercilessly.

"Why don't you join them?" A voice came from behind. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome peeking over his shoulders at the scene before them with a smile on her face.

"Oh no… I am a bit tired and moreover it's not everyday you see the high and mighty Kouga getting beaten up by small pups." He laughed "I wouldn't want to spoil their fun by interfering."

"Yeah right… I agree with ya." Kagome snickered as Kouga yelped trying to get the pups off his tail and back.

"Looks like Kouga finally met his match." Yuuka smiled coming to stand beside Inuyasha. "The pups are stronger than they look." Yuuka laughed as Ryu tackled the alpha and crawl to sit on his tummy and Hikari bit into bit tail softly making Kouga yip.

"Hmmm… they are quite a handful." Inuyasha smiled, before she let out a small sigh.

Yuuka noticed it instantly. She looked towards Inuyasha as she followed her mate's antics with a certain longing in her eyes. Even Kagome noticed the disappointment in the inu's voice.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" She asked, laying her hand on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Nothing… it's just..." Inuyasha stopped struggling to express her longing in words but failing miserably.

Yuuka shook her head. She understood perfectly what was the matter, so she proceeded to finish the hanyou's sentence "…. That you miss spending time with Kouga."

Inuyasha's turned sharply to look into her eyes. "How did you know?"

Yuuka smiled "Oh dear… I know perfectly when something's wrong with my kids and right now you look like you need some help. You and Kouga have been so busy with your work and the pups that you hardly get time for each other. I have noticed Kouga and believe me he too misses you. You two should find some time for yourselves kiddo."

Inuyasha gave her a weak smile "But how is it possible, the pups are still young and…" Before she could finish Kagome suddenly squealed, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Oh I know I know, we can baby-sit while you two can spend some time together. It happens so much in our world."

Inuyasha suddenly gasped "'BABY SIT'! No! You're not going to put beads around their necks are you? But why? They are so young, what have they done to you?" She wailed and started panicking.

"Calm down Inuyasha, that's not what I meant." Kagome sweat dropped "babysitting is a thing where people watch over your kids for a small period of time so that the parents can go out or spend time together baka."

Inuyasha nodded though not entirely believing Kagome's words. "But…"

"No 'but's sweetie I like Kagome-chan's idea." Yuuka agreed with a smile.

"But..."

"Inuyasha, I said no buts." Yuuka gave her a glare before smiling up at her. "Don't worry, the pups will be fine. I'll talk to Kouga about this. Trust me you two need this."

Inuyasha could only nod. She didn't want to piss off the she wolf, after all who would want to be on the bad side of her. However the suggestion really perked up her mood as she smiled happily before walking towards the alpha to complete her usual duty 'time to blast his ears off' she smiled mischievously before shouting. "KOUGA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD NOT TO………" And so it continued.

The next day

Kouga smiled as he watched his mate fly through the woods, hopping from one treetop to another laughing openly, her eyes sparkling with such mirth that he hadn't seen for a long time. The mirth of unbounded freedom... Kouga mentally cheered himself for his decision to visit the springs in the jungle. The place where they had first mated and he claimed his puppy. Last might when Yuuka and Kagome told him about their plan he was more than excited about it. True, he had been missing being close to Inuyasha after the pups were born. She had been so busy with them that they hardly got time form one another. The increased pressure of his work didn't help him much. Inuyasha was a bit reluctant about leaving the pups at first, but some serious 'coaxing' on his part and Yuuka's constant nagging finally made her agree to his plan to go the forest spring.

Kouga admitted that his puppy needed a break. Staying cooped up in the cave was making her peevish and she was starting to forget what freedom and fun meant, acting all motherly and 'Yuuka'ly as the days passed. They desperately needed to have some 'fun' and moreover Kouga was absolutely dying to explore his mate's new form. So, after Yuuka had packed them a good lunch and some other supplies for their little 'picnic' this morning, they took off. He knew how the puppy missed being outside and the forest and he was going to make sure that this 'picnic', was successful and enjoyable for both him and his mate.

"Hey wolf boy, hurry up, you are too slow." Inuyasha yelled smirking as she stood on a high branch of a tree a few yards away. Kouga was caught up in his thought he had slowed down unconsciously and let the hanyou leave him behind.

"My, my, you are too eager for a person who said it was waste of time last night" Kouga teased catching up with the inu.

"Keh! I was just thinking about the pups. And look who's speaking. Last night ya were almost jumping with the idea and now ya are the one slowing us down. With your speed we'll never reach there." Inuyasha said before adding with mischievous smile. "Admit it wolf, you're getting old."

That got his attention. He jumped on the branch Inuyasha was standing to face the hanyou. "WHAT! Who are you calling old, mutt face? Look at yourself, you look more like Kaede now with those eye bags and winkles on your face." Kouga teased back his eyes sparkling with mischievousness. He knew that this would fire up his mate and that was exactly what he wanted. He was beginning to miss the fights he had with the hanyou whenever they fought over Kagome.

His were calculations were correct, as the inu immediately began to shout profanities at the wolf but he was not the person to be left behind.

"Mangy ookami"

"Dog turd."

"Wimpy wolf."

"Mongrel brat."

"Flea-bitten asshole."

"Fat-assed bitch." This made Inuyasha stop short in her tracks. Kouga took the moment to pass the dog, and sped off towards the spring.

The last remark burned Inuyasha's body like fire. "WHY YOU…" Inuyasha growled and sped behind the wolf yelling. "Whacked out, bird-brained, rat-tailed, scrawny bastard, who are you calling a bitch? Hentai freak!"

Kouga burst out laughing, skidding to a stop in front of the spring with Inuyasha close behind fuming like a chimney.

"Whatcha laughing at? Fucking bastard." Inuyasha yelled baring hers fangs at the wolf in anger as she stopped before him.

Kouga leaned forward to Inuyasha's face, grinning wickedly. "Kawaii." He said simply, flicking out a tongue and brushing it against the hanyou's fangs, startling the inu and causing her fangs to recede and a slight blush to creep up her cheeks. "I missed those verbal sparring matches with you, love and I must say you're getting better than Yuuka."

Inuyasha pouted as she sticking her nose in the air in an arrogant manner. "Stupid ookami." She whispered before she suddenly tackled the wolf causing them both to fall on the ground and roll off into the water. They continued to wrestle in the water like cubs laughing madly, splashing water at each other, getting totally drenched. Inuyasha was winning as she held the wolf's head under for few seconds, not enough to kill him but make him mad. When the wolf came up spluttering and coughing she could not stop laughing at the sight. "Ya look like a drenched crow. (he…he…) That's what you get for calling me a bitch."

"Fine… Take this!" Kouga suddenly pounced on her and began to tickle her mercilessly. "You made me mad, now face my wrath!"

"No, no! Stop, stop." She screamed, laughing out, violently squirming, and trying to flee. Finally loosing her balance, she slipped into the water, but, before she could drown a hand caught her and pulled her up against a hard chest. She coughed trying to get the water lungs and panting from the pressure.

Kouga leaned down burying his face in her neck taking in her sweet flowery scent. He nuzzled her neck before slowly licking the area where the mating mark lay. A low moan escaped her lips as desire of both known and unknown pleasure began to build in her. He picked up her delicate form and jumped out of the spring carrying her to the place where the small bundle lay forgotten. He set her down on the ground and bent to undressed her slowly and doing so himself, and throwing the wet clothes on a nearby branch. He took out the blanket from the bundle and spread it on the ground before sitting on it, and snaked his arms around his puppy's sinewy waist pulling the hanyou on his lap.

Inuyasha shivered from the contact, Kouga's hard muscle against her soft mounds and skin. She was still a bit shy about this form, so she bowed her head, lifting her hands trying to hide her naked body from the wolf's blazing gaze. She could smell the wolf's strong arousal and this was making her nervous. 'Damn, this is embarrassing! What if he hates this form of mine? If not then how will I handle the horny bastard…. This form seems…. So… so fragile.'

Kouga noticed her apprehension and placed one hand behind her hand, while with the other he brought her chin up to lick petal soft lips.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of love, you're beautiful." He purred seductively, causing a rosy blush to creep on her cheeks from the comment. "And I promise, I'll be gentle."

Kouga then bent down capturing her mouth in a slow sensual kiss exploring the wet cavern gently, loving his mate's taste, which seemed like the sweetest of wines he had ever tasted.

"mmm…"

Soon Inuyasha joined, turning the kiss into a heated one as their tongues entwined with one another, each exploring the other's mouth with a longing desire. A groan rumbled through Kouga's chest at Inuyasha's passion. He moved the hand holding her head to rub circles on the soft skin on her back, while with the other, he massaged her breast causing her to gasp into the kiss.

Shots of molten flame ran through her body, a wetness gathering in her feminine folds as the wolf caressed her mounds increasing pressure and rolling her sensitive nipple between his fingers. She broke the kiss to attack his jaw line licking and nipping at the flesh before moving onto his neck and collarbone giving it the same, and turning it red with her ministrations.

"Aahhh….Inuyashaaaa."

Kouga moaned under the touches as he moved the hanyou from his lap and slowly pushed her down on the blankets and spreading her legs, settling his body between them. He dipped his head forward to capture her lips in another passionate kiss before moving to place butterfly kisses on her delicate jaw line. He nipped her chin gently before licking it and moved onto her neck biting, licking and kissing, driving Inuyasha crazy. He ghosted his clawed fingers over her fevered flesh, brushing teasingly over the tip of her breast, the hollow of her stomach, then across the soft skin of her lower belly to finally rest in the nest of down between her thighs.

Shivers ran down her spine and whimpers rose in her throat as she felt her body was on fire. "Uhh….ohhhh"

Moaning, she let her hands slip into the wolf's silky midnight black mane, massaging the scalp slowly as Kouga's tongue traced the curve of a breast before taking the perked nipple and suckling on the reddened nub drawing out trickles of sweet drops of watery milk. He ran his right hand over the other mound of flesh, kneading it as he listened to his lover's pantings.

"K-kougaaaa…. o-onegai!" Inuyasha moaned out aloud from the feeling that coursed through her body, her nipples were very sensitive from feeding the pups and now Kouga's ministration drove her wild making her arch her back under Kouga's expect ministrations.

Kouga flicked his tongue around the abused nipple before attacking its neglected twin with the same fierceness. He raked his fangs over the hardened nipples, loving when his mate begged for more.

Inuyasha brought her hips up grounding their groins together feeling jolts of pleasure running through her veins. "Oh….Kouga… i..it…feels…oh….so …good!"

Kouga grunted from the contact and slowly moved down placing opened mouthed kisses and licks on her skin. He circled her navel with his tongue, then graced her lower belly with a trail of butterfly kisses before moving lower in between her thigh, sliding his wet appendage to taste his mate.

Inuyasha yelped loudly jerking her hips when she felt a wet tongue slid, engulfing her core. Her hands tightened against his hair as she spread her legs more, holding them with his hands to flick his tongue over her clit, sucking the swollen bud tugging it gently with his teeth.

"Uhhh…Kouga onegai….more!" Inuyasha panted writhing in pleasure beneath the wolf. She cried again and again, begging the wolf to give her release as his tongue moved back and forth pleasuring the inu mercilessly.

Kouga slid his tongue in the tight passage flicking his tongue on the inner walls, making the inu moan and growl in ecstasy, as he drove her over the edge with his tonguing.

"Oohhhhh…… I…I'm…gonna.."

Inuyasha cried out the wolf name, arching her back and clenching her fingers more tightly in Kouga's hair as release hit her.

Kouga growled against her center as he drank her greedily, lapping up the juices, growing more aroused. He released the hanyou and gazed down at her, licking his lips unconsciously at the sexy figure lying beneath him. Her face was flushed with passion, breaths coming in labored pants, eyes half lidded with pleasure and swollen red lips begging to be kissed, bitten and tasted.

Her sweet scent and the way she was sprawled beneath him made his demon instinct run wild telling him to take his mate hard and fast but he pushed the voice aside trying to be as gentle as possible with his puppy. He knew this was her 'first time' and that it would hurt… perhaps a lot.

He dipped his head to seize her lips in another passionate kiss as his claws ran over her soft skin, caressing her neck, breast, encircling her navel before retracting them and sliding one finger into the warm canal carefully. He rubbed it against the moistened nub slowly drawing up a pleasured moan form his mate.

Inuyasha was still recovering from her first orgasm when she felt a finger slide into her wet hole once more and rub against her jewel and walls. She whimpered as she felt her body coiling once more, the feeling of burning and the wetness returning.

"Shhhh puppy…." Inuyasha's moans and whimpers only encouraged Kouga to rub harder before adding in a second finger and then a third finger making the hanyou arch her body and push down on them.

"Please Kouga now… I want you…..please." The hanyou pleaded, panting from the pressure building inside her. Kouga smiled before removing the fingers from her center and raised them to his lips licking off the juices maintaining eye contact.

Inuyasha's glaze over with lust as she growled from frustration.

Kouga leaned down smiling devilishly as positioned himself against her wet entrance. He entered her slowly groaning from the pleasure of having his throbbing member engulfed by her tight heat. He leaned forward settling his weight on his arms waiting for the hanyou to adjust to his size. "Mmm… you're so fucking tight… puppy."

Inuyasha winced from the pain, her body trembling beneath the wolf prince… This was so similar yet so different. She bit her lip, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Relax puppy… it'll soon go away."

Seeking to relax Inuyasha from the pain Kouga licked the blood off her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth and massaging the wet appendage while with one hand he kneaded her breast encircling the nipple with his a claw and slowly rolling them between his fingers. Slowly Inuyasha relaxed, the pain subsiding and moaned moving her hips trying to convey that she is ready.

Kouga took the hint and pulled out almost completely and then pushed in slowly. He repeated the move a couple of times, drawing moans of pleasure from his mate. Inuyasha wrapped her legs around the wolf's waist pulling him close to her body as she pleaded to be taken harder and faster.

"Faster….onegai….ah."

Inuyashas cries drove the wolf over the edge and he let his instincts take over, pounding harder and faster into his mate making her cry out in his name in ecstasy, writhing beneath him.

Inuyasha was moaning and mewling, her mind drowning into the sea of passion as she moved her hips in tune with her mate's thrusts. "Ahhh….ahhhh."

Kouga grunted in ecstasy as he bent down to nuzzled her neck before sinking his teeth in the mark once more, tasting her sweet blood, reclaiming his mate before soothing it with his tongue.

Inuyasha groaned from the pain and pleasure as her claws dug into the wolf's back drawing blood.

"Harder…mate…faster…oh!"

Kouga growled and snarled loudly, pounding into his mate more fiercely, moving at a speed only possible for a demon. His hissed as he felt her inner walls tighten against his cock and Inuyasha cry out his name.

Climax hit Inuyasha for the second time making thousand of colors burst in front of her eyes as her muscles tightened around the wolf's cock.

Kouga was not far behind, with a final thrust he felt his climax hit him and his mind went blank taking him over the edge as he howled releasing his seeds deep in the inu.

He collapsed on top on his doggy trying to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out earning a groan from Inuyasha and moved to lie on his back panting heavily.

Inuyasha waited for breaths to return to normal before she moved to rest her head of the wolf's hard chest sighing contently. Kouga smiled, placing a hand under her head while with the other he stroked the snowy-dog-ears he was so obsessed with, earning gratified purrs from his mate. "You sound like Kirara." He said with a small laugh. "And to think you were so unwilling to come here, puppy."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh just stop it. I told ya I was worried about the pups. Naraku's still around ya know."

"So? My heirs are strong enough to defeat him anytime; even now I can feel the power radiating from them… "

"Yeah! I wonder what powers they'll have..." The last part was said in a whisper as Inuyasha started to nod off.

"Hey puppy! Tired already?"

"Hmmm…"

"Hey! Stupid mutt." Kouga tickled her ears watching it twitch. He smiled as he repeated his action.

"Phmmf… go away…" Inuyasha said sleepily already half-asleep swiping her hand in the air to swat off the offending 'fly'.

Kouga tickled again and laughed as Inuyasha repeated her actions growling lowly in her throat.

"Get up!" Kouga pulled her ears a bit sharply causing Inuyasha to yelp.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at the ookami for having woken her from her peaceful slumber.

"You're getting weaker, your female form is too fragile." Kouga complained trying to bring on the cute pout that Inuyasha always sported.

"I am not A Delicate FEMALE and I am not WEAK!" Inuyasha growled dangerously moving her head to look into the amused eyes of the wolf, her sleep totally fading from her eyes.

"Yes you are, I don't see any male parts on you, baka onna."

That did it. Inuyasha pounced her mate trying to strangle him growling loudly. "I'll show you who's baka onna, stupid wolf."

Kouga only laughed before tackling her.

Inuyasha somehow found herself pinned again under the wolf who smiled devilishly at her. "If you're not weak and delicate then how about a another round puppy."

"Darn it! You are insatiable ya wimpy wolf." Inuyasha grumbled struggling weakly under him.

Kouga leaned down to lick her ears. "I missed mating with you so much Inuyasha." He said in a seductive voice. "And I'm not letting you so easily…"

So they began… AGAIN….

Glossary 

**Baka- stupid, moron**

**Onna- woman, chick**

**-chan- affectionate suffix added to names**


	19. Chapter 19: Mama, and Papa

_**Author note:**_

**Lea:** Thanks. I am glad you liked it.

**MoroTheWolfGod**here's the next chapter, Enjoy.!

**kmwsweetness**YupPoor inuyasha, she had to take a break or she would go crazy. :D**  
**

Chapter 19: Mama, and Papa 

She squinched her face, squirming a little and shifted to try get comfortable watching the scene being played out in front of her. She almost snickered. Boy… grown-ups can be so goofy. She smirked as the houshi tried to tickle her anisan getting almost nicked when he swiped his clawed fingers at him. She smiled, 'hmmm…. Anisan's getting strong.'

However her smile soon changed to a frown when the houshi, not dampened by the attempted attack, scooped Ryu up in his arms and tickled him again. Ryu giggled wagging his tail. 'Oh boy! Not anisan too!' She rolled her eyes at her anisan's antics. Anisan can be so silly at times, unlike her. She was always calm and liked to observe people rather than getting all goofy with them.

Hikari did not understand the houshi very clearly. He seemed so cheerful and jolly to the world but she felt he was hiding something; he was not so happy underneath. What bothered her the most was his right hand… the hand with the blue beads entwined around them. 'What's the deal with it?' She wondered. The houshi was not evil, then why did she feel an extremely evil aura around that particular part of his body. However her thoughts were cut short by a squeal from the miko and a sharp sound of a slap and the houshi was left with a red handprint on his cheek. She giggled. No matter how sad he was, always so drawn to women… no not women, their backsides. Oh yes she understood everything; she might be small but not as stupid as her brother. She understood perfectly why he often got slapped, thrown against a wall, hit by the taijya's weapon or punched. He even managed to try his moves with mama once and ended up three gashes on his chest. Not to mention his ears were blown off for few hours as mama shouted her head off with words no one ever heard before. Papa looked scared of her too. 'What a lech.' He seemed to love children though. She had often seen him play with the other pups in the pack and they seemed to enjoy his attentions, especially brother….

Another squeal from them made her turn her look from the houshi to the miko who was watching him trying to 'hunt' a bug that ran away whenever he tried to pounce, a cute pout forming on his face. "Oh! So cute! He looks just like Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed making Hikari wince, her ear lying flat on the on her head trying to block the shrill voice. 'What does she have for lungs?' She glared at the miko who perhaps had the loudest and shrillest voice in the universe. Personally she didn't like her very much. She wore such weird clothes…. nothing like the she wolves in her pack. Her dresses were so short always showing more skin then needed. No wonder the houshi's eyes wondered to her from time to time.

'Oh god, someone ought to tell her to shut her flap.' She thought. Demons have sensitive ears and her cries bore a hole in her brain. However brother seemed to like all the attention as he too joined them in their stupidity trying to make funny faces at them while clapping his hands and gurgling happily. 'Boy… what a goof ball.' She rolled her eyes.

She decided she liked the taijya better than the miko. She was always calm and collected and always gave her a warm feeling. Hikari turned to face up to look at the taijya was holding onto her humming a song in her throat. Sango looked down at her, smiled and stroked her ears. She purred 'it feels so goooood' she sighed contently leaning back into her warm body. She smelled so good…. Like summer wind, roses and lavender… but she too had a certain sadness about her, Hikari could feel it. Her eyes sometimes looked so sad as she watched the houshi and the miko with brother…. She decided to find out all about their problems when she grew up.

However certain members of the group were missing. Shippo, Kirara and grandma. Shippo was hungry and grandma and Kirara went to find some food for him. He liked the kitsune very much. He seemed like the older brother to her, always so full of energy and cheerful. Even papa liked him; she loved to play with him and loved when he tried to protect them from mama when she's in one of her moods, after their attempts to go on little adventures. He even assisted them in it. She admitted mama was a little mean to him at times, always knocking him on the head for little or no reason and making him blush by her comments. But she knew that both mama and papa loved him very much and he was like family to them. He and the neko also seemed to have a special bond between them. Kirara always protected him and often formed his personal pillow whenever he fell asleep tired after their little 'fights' with dad. Kirara liked children very much and she found that she too loved the neko, very much especially smaller form. Brother seemed to like Kirara especially when she gave them small rides on her back….

All in all, her mama's friends were a strange group… she couldn't understand that mama being a demon herself how she came by these strange assortment of people. She didn't complain though… they formed the source of immense entertainment…. especially the miko with certain strange attitudes and her yellow bag which always with strange things in them…. Hmmm….interesting things. She often brought them gifts… strange fluffy toys and foods from wherever she lived and she had to admit that liked her gift especially the small…. What did she call it?… oh… teddy bear, right? Whatever… she loved those strange things but brother seemed even more excited about the gifts then her and always eagerly waited for her to open her bag whenever she came back form her home.

Even grandma seemed to like her very much. They were often seen giggling away at one thing or the other among themselves. 'Thank god grandma was not here.' She didn't know what to do with the crazy lady. She always seemed so energetic, squealing more then the young miko and giggling like a mere cub. But that was not the reason why she 'feared' her a little. Grandma had the weirdest taste and always tried to get them to wear weird cloth she'd made. 'She has no sense of fashion but who will tell her?' Hikari decided to learn how to speak quickly. She couldn't bear her constant torture of trying to make them look them pretty any more. Oh she hated when grandma tied her beautiful shiny darks mane in two stupid ponytails on the top of her head and put all sort of beads and flower around them. Everyone thought it was co cute, except mama and herself. Mama was the only one who said she looked absolutely stupid, mama always preferred her hair open as hers and she agreed with mama.

She so wanted to be so like her, strong and loving. Although papa was fun to play she loved more time with mama. Her fiery character seemed to keep the humans and even papa on the edge all the time. 'Mama never takes anybody's crap, no matter who the person is… even papa is afraid of her sometimes.' She giggled to herself at the thought. Papa always managed to get his head blown off whenever he tries to indulge in mischief with them…. .. speaking of mama where was she? She hadn't seen mama or papa for a long time since she had handed them to the ningen group to go somewhere. Where did they go? It has been long since they left. She squirmed in Sango's lap feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Mama seemed so reluctant to leave but papa almost pulled her out. 'Papa was so mean.' She wanted to go with mama, but grandma held her tight in her grasp telling her that they needed some pri…priv…private time… whatever that was. She snorted. Sitting here with the ningens' watching the fun was good, but all this thinking was making her tired and sleepy and perhaps a little hungry. She wanted her mommy and she wanted her NOW!

"Ah!" She cried out trying to get the attention of the group and it surely worked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the sudden outburst from the usually quiet girl. "Mmm…mmm!"

"What is it Hikari? Are you wet?" Sango checked her diaper. "No not that, oh no you must be hungry, aren't you?"

"Oh no! Inuyasha and Kouga aren't back yet. What are we going to go?" Kagome cried out panicking. Her shrill voice made the pup cry out more as she flailed her arms struggling to get out of Sango's lap and go find mama by herself. She was old enough to do so… wasn't she? And had far more superior powers compared to these mere ningens. She wanted her parents and no one in the world could stop her from going to them.

"Hey hey widdle baby… coochy coochy coo." Kagome said trying to tickle the pup wanting to distract her.

"Mama will be back choon cho don't cwy." Miroku made funny faces at her trying to calm the crying pup.

But all this only managed flair her anger. She was not a moron! 'Wait, I'll show you widdle baby ya half-wits!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(A/N: like mother like daughter he he)

Everyone immediately went to panic mode, however one little guy sat at a distance watching her sister causing all the racket. Ryu knew how stubborn his sister could be. No way this group was going to calm her down, only mama could do that. He smirked. Contrary to the common belief he was not as goofy he behaved. He just wanted to have fun and the ningen group was a very good target. A few little baby antics and they would go all crazy on him and to say the truth he loved all the attention. However currently he didn't mind the people fussing over her sister who was throwing a major tantrum. 'She has to have her moments too.'

Hikari continued to struggle, violently crying at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a familiar scent hit her nose making her stop instantly leaving everyone stunned as she gazed wide eyes towards the direction of the smell, sniffing. "Ah!"

"Hey where are ya all?" Inuyasha voice came floating. "Kagome? Yuuka-chan?"

"We're here." Sango called quickly, trying to get a good grip on the squiggling pup in her arms.

Inuyasha and Kouga entered chamber looking visibly happy and relaxed… a little tired though. As soon as they entered Hikari burst out again crying as she finally managed to slip out of Sango's grasp and crawled forward towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled as she picked up the small pup in her arms hugging the now hiccupping baby close to her heart. "SHHH…. Baby, don't cry… mama's here now." She smiled. "Sorry baby, we took so long." She apologized wiping of the tears from the pup's eyes. Hikari smiled, she didn't mind. As long as mama was here with her she was a happy little pup.

Kouga moved to picked the boy in his arms and carried him over to Inuyasha who was now cooing to the girl tickling her tummy making her giggle. "Mm. Ma!"

Everything went deadly quiet suddenly as everyone turned their attention to the now little girl in Inuyasha's arms. Hikari turned to gaze at the stunned expression of the adults especially mama who staring at her awe. 'What? Did I say something wrong?'

She tilted her head to one side cutely as she moved her small hand to caress her mother's cheek. "Ma..Ma?"

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Oh kami… you spoke baby, you spoke!" She showered Hikari with kisses. "I love you so much."

Hikari smiled. 'Oh that was it? Okay let's try it again.' "Mama."

The room suddenly filled with excited chatter as Kagome, Miroku and Sango congratulated Inuyasha before moving to place kisses on Hikari's cheek. Kouga was holding Ryu with one arms and with the other he pulled Inuyasha close by her waist smiling brightly both at Inuyasha and Hikari. He nuzzled Inuyasha's cheek before leaning down to kiss Hikari on her forehead. Hikari cocked her head, wondering how such a little word from could make her parents so happy and the other act so crazy and decided to try another. She stretched out her hand towards Kouga smiling innocently. "Pa Pa."

Now the people went really crazy. Hikari watch Kagome and Sango hopping up and down, Miroku grinned widely showing all his teeth patting Kouga on her back. And papa… well papa was beaming so brightly that she feared she would go blind. Soon she was sandwiched between mama and papa as they both hugged fiercely laughing with happiness.

Ryu watched his parents smirking from his position as they went absolutely crazy with his sister. He decided he should try it too. After all who did not want so much attention. He wiggled in his father's hold as he turned to regard his mother scrunching face to come up with same words as his sister. He succeeded and soon everybody was hugging and kissing him as well, squealing with mirth and joy. Oh how he loved these loony people……..

* * *

**A/N: this was pretty big chapter. So again… I had to divide it into two. I don't know why I keep doing it. scratches head Anyway until the next chapter. **

**Sayonara!**

_**Glossary**_

Taijya- demon exterminator

Houshi- monk

Kami- god

Ningen- human


	20. Chapter 20: Ojisama…

**_A/N:_** I am back! So people here's the second part. Hope you like it. If you are feeling a bit bored don't worry, the action is going to come up soon. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter….

**Sefadora Firewood: **yup there are little devil all right, glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**kmwsweetness: **Cute. Aren't they? I thought giving their point of view would be fun so I went with it. Glad you like it. :D

_**Chapter 20: Ojisama…**_

Castle of the western lord

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuu!" Jaken scrambled through the corridors of the castle to the chamber that Sesshomaru used as his study. He opened the door to the room and ran inside before stopping and panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

Sesshomaru looked up from his books of ancient history, a mild irritation crossing his face. He studied the toad servant from the corner of his eye. Although Jaken proved to very valuable servant, loyal and resourceful in taking care of only the household and Rin and at the same time being a useful informant but his obnoxious behavior annoyed him sometimes. The hikigaeru didn't even have the basic courtesy to knock and ask for his permission before entering his room!

"What is it Jaken?" He turned his golden eyes towards his servant. "You better have some valid explanation for your intrusion or else…" He gave him cold glare, certainly promising death or at the least severe torture for his insolence.

Jaken took a few steps back, numerous sweat drops appearing on his face as he trembled under the cold glare of his lord. He knew how ruthless Sesshomaru could be and how his lord hated when some disturbed him during his study… except for maybe Rin to who had unbounded freedom around the castle.

"Ah…ah… My lord Sesshomaru y-your servant apologizes for his i-intrusion… b-but it was an extremely important m-matter… s-something you will be v-very m-much interested to h-hear." He stuttered.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Then speak."

"Yes, yes, it's about your half breed brother Inuyasha, sire…"

"What about him?" Sesshomaru asked slightly interested in what the toad had to say. A few days ago he had asked Jaken to give him every possible information about Inuyasha, after he had discovered that Inuyasha was pregnant and had fulfilled his part of the prophecy. He was eager to meet the one meant to destroy the ultimate evil.

Jaken sighed, relived at Sesshomaru's interest before quickly continuing. "My sources tell me that Inuyasha has given birth to twins, my lord. It occurred over three weeks ago."

"Twins?" Sesshomaru asked a bit surprised.

"Hai my lord, a boy and girl."

"Hmmm…. Interesting."

The prophecy had spoken of 'a' powerful force. Sesshomaru thought it would be one person however Inuyasha seemed to have given birth to two…

'Two pups….hmmm… maybe I should pay a visit to them… after all they are of the inu family and that makes them prince and princess to the inuyoukai clan.' He thought.

"Jaken?"

"Yes my lord." Jaken straightened, waiting for his master's order.

"Make preparations, we will be visiting my dear brother and that ookami prince."

"Where are you going Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked peeping inside the room from the partly opened door.

Jaken frowned, how the girl always managed to pop in whenever Sesshomaru planned for a journey always amazed him. "Rin wants to go too."

"Rin." Sesshomaru gaze softened as he looked at the small ningen child and beckoned her to enter the study. Rin immediately ran into the room plopping herself on a chair beside Sesshomaru and looked up at him big questioning eyes. "I am going to visit Inuyasha…. and you are not coming with me this time."

"No!" Rin pouted. "Rin wants to visit Inuyasha–ojisan too…" She said.

"No Rin you must…." But before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence Rin began to sniffle, fat tear forming in her innocent eyes. "You never take me anywhere, Sesshomaru-sama, I am so bored living here." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I want to go with Sesshy-sama… please….." Two more fat tears followed.

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly though his cold exterior showed nothing. This girl was as stubborn as ever, perhaps living with him was having its effect. He snorted. "All right Rin… you may come with us, Jaken?"

"Hai my lord." Jaken grumbled. He so much wanted to reprimand the filthy human for her audacity but he had already risked Sesshomaru's wrath by entering his room unannounced and did not want to be the cause of his lord's vexation anymore. Therefore for once he chose to stay silent…. But not for long…

"Rin is to travel with us and bring Ah-Un too, now go."

"But my lord… do you think it is wise to take this weak ningen into other ookami territory?" Jaken asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Jaken! Never refer to Rin as 'weak ningen' or any such words. She has a name and you are to use it." Sesshomaru growled causing Rin giggle from her place. She liked to see the toad getting rebuked by her 'otousan'. Yes…. Otousan… that's what Lord Sesshomaru was to her now. The cold-hearted lord had always been warm to her. He saved her life, gave her a home and cared for her and even put up with her childish whims… sometimes. She giggled again. She knew perfectly well that although Sesshomaru didn't show, he absolutely hated to see her cry and so this formed her ultimate weapon whenever she wanted anything… especially when she wanted to go to journeys with him.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"But my lord I was just ….ahhhhhh!" Before Jaken could finish his sentence he found himself being flung across the room and into the wall with such a force that a wide crack formed in it.

"Do you dare to question my decision Jaken?" Sesshomaru growled loudly giving him another deathly glare causing the toad to sweat drop heavily as he stuttered. "No! no my lord p-please forgive m-me… I … I'll see to the preparation i-immediately." He ran from the room as fast as his legs would take him…

Sesshomaru smirked before turning to the small human child beside him. "Come Rin let's get ready for the visit."

"Hai!"

* * *

Kouga sat on his couch bouncing a squiggling Ryu on his lap, as he watched Inuyasha trying to feed Hikari some solid food. They had decided yesterday that the pups were old enough to be weaned and to be fed solids. Ryu had gladly accepted this new diet, however Hikari posed a big problem. She was most certainly not satisfied with the new arrangements and refused to take meat or any other food and cried buckets trying to get her meal from her mother. Inuyasha seemed to melt a bit by her crying and wanted to feed her but Kouga remained firm. So now Inuyasha sat before him on the futon, the struggling pup on her lap trying push the some meat and rice down her throat as she fussed, cried and growled.

Kouga played with Ryu as he pondered over the event of the last few days. The pups were growing rather quickly. They had learned more than 'mama' and 'papa' in a few days. Everybody got their new names by the beginning of fourth week. Miroku became 'miku', Sango 'sano', Kagome 'kame' and Yuuka well… In spite of her million attempts to make them call me 'grandma' or at least 'gamma' the only word she got out of them was 'kuka'. She looked extremely irritated by her new name but no matter what she did, all she got were more giggles and more 'kuka's. At last she gave up and settled with the pups calling her that.

'That's what she gets for trying to force the weird fashion on my pups.'

Yamato on the other hand surprisingly got the pups to call him 'odii' something close to ojii. How he did it was still a very big mystery to Yuuka.

The pups had even begun walking now. The couple was pretty surprised when one day Hikari and Ryu sneaked out of their room making their way to the council room where Kouga sat discussing matters with the elders. They entered the room followed by a huffing and yelling Inuyasha. Before she could grab them Ryu had suddenly stood up staggering to their papa to everybody's surprise. Soon Hikari followed her brother's 'footsteps' and after a few attempts manage to walk a few steps. Inuyasha forgot her yelling at once and ran to hug them while Yamato and Yuuka beamed at their grandchildren. Kouga was truly speechless as he too rose to capture his family in a group hug laughing with joy. So now they had two extremely energetic kids running here and there all over the cave. They were very mischievous as well, especially Ryu who seemed to be the mastermind behind all their mischief. Quick and very intelligent his main target was Kagome. They were often seen playing pranks or irritating her, driving her mad. Once they had taken all her books and used the pages to make paper boats to play in their spring before they were found feasting on her chocolates, which they had recovered from her bag after destroying half of her things. Kagome yelled at them for an hour when she came in to find her room in a total mess with wrapper and papers strewn all over the place.

Kouga smiled. The last week brought him more joy than he had ever felt in his life. His pups were strong although they were yet to show any power. Inuyasha was a bit worried as to how they were going to kill Naraku but he knew and felt the pups' power radiating from their being. He knew they would be able to face Naraku as and when the time came.

Kouga sighed. Tomorrow was the new moon, the month was already up which meant Inuyasha would be back to his old self after tomorrow or so Yuuka had guessed. This last week had been simply amazing. After their little trip to the spring in the forest their relationship has improved greatly. Kagome's 'baby sitting' idea proved to be a great boon to them as it often gave them time to have some 'private time' for themselves. Kouga decided he liked this form of puppy a bit more than his other…. Oh no… he loved his puppy very much… it was just that this form was so soft and he got to be 'seme' all the time. However Inuyasha's happiness was what mattered to him and as long as he had his puppy beside him to share all his days he didn't mind what form he was in. He looked at his doggy laughing at their daughter's antics. Unlike during other new moon days Inuyasha was not grumpy or snappish…no he looked quite happy. Perhaps getting back to her old self chased her bad moods away.

A sudden knock on the door brought Kouga out of his thought.

"Papa, knock, knock." Ryu said tapping his tiny hand on Kouga's chest, bouncing on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah, short stuff I heard it too." Kouga smiled ruffling Ryu's hair making him giggle. "Let's see who is there." Ryu immediately put his arms around Kouga as he turned to get up and made his way through the front room to the main door.

"Kouga… Kouga…" Ginta's voice came from outside the door.

He opened the door to find Ginta and Hakkaku jumping up and down; a very worried expression on their face.

"What is it?" Kouga asked concerned by their attitude. Ryu slipped off Kouga's' arms staring up with large questioning eyes at the two ookami.

"It's…. it's Sesshomaru. He's heading this way." Ginta said.

'What is he doing here?' Kouga thought.

"Yes…yes and boss he also has that toad, the human girl and the beast with him… and…hey Kouga wait for us." Hakkaku called before Ginta and he followed him.

Kouga was already off towards entrance leaving a very confused Ryu behind… 'Who's se…sess…sessho… oh whatever.'

* * *

Kouga reached the entrance to find Sesshomaru and his group waiting in front of it. "Lord Sesshomaru… what brings you here?" He asked before taking sideways glance, mildly curious, at the human girl sitting on top of the beast. 'I wonder what a ningen child is doing with him?'

"I'm here to visit Inuyasha and my oi and mei, I hear they were born a few weeks ago." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai… they were…" Kouga said his head held high. "Now, if you would follow me."

Rin had slipped off to stand by the demon lord.

Sesshomaru turned to his servant who was holding the reigns of Ah-Un. "Jaken look after Ah-Un."

"But…" Jaken didn't want to be left out with the beast.

"Do as I said." Sesshomaru growled making the toad jump.

"H-hai my lord."

"Rin follow me." Sesshomaru said looking at the girl standing beside him.

Kouga turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku reach the entrance rather slowly than usual. "Take care of the beast and the toad." He said before leading the northern lord and the human girl to their cave.

They reached the council chamber, which was empty at the moment and told them wait there before he turned to get his mate and his pups.

Kouga smiled evilly as he made his way to his chamber. 'Wait till he sees Inuyasha… I would love to see the expression on his face when he meets his imoto rather his otouto…' he snickered at the thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the large stone room glancing around, as Rin made herself comfortable on a tree stump nearby. He looked around slightly admiring the various paintings on the stone wall of the cave. Most of them depicted the wars fought by the wolves, and how they achieved victory over their foes, some even consisted of rites and rituals followed by the clan. Sesshomaru had always had the eye for good paintings and these fascinated him.

Suddenly he felt a slight pull on his hakama and looked down into two striking blue eyes of a small pup looking up at him questioningly.

Sesshomaru stared at his features and his scent, which made his parentage quite obvious.

"Baby!" Rin screamed running to pick the small pup in her arms who squealed and giggled as she hugged him close.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised. The pup didn't seem to shy away from Rin's touch but looked rather happy as he wagged his bushy tail.

"I'm Rin." Rin smiled. "Who are you?"

"Lin." He giggled. "I's… Lu."

"Lu?"

"No, lu." The poor thing tried to make the girl understand that his name was Ryu but all he seemed to manage was 'lu'. He scrunched his face trying to form the exact words and after much effort managed "I's R…Ry…Ryu." He giggled clapping his hands, happy to have accomplished such a great task. He then turned to the tall lord looking at him and cocked his head. "Who?" He pointed a finger looking back questioningly at Rin.

"That's lord Sesshomaru."

"S..ss..ssessho." Ryu tried but could not seemed to get the full words out of his mouth so he settled with a name of his own. "Sesshy."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow **(A/N: he seems to do that a lot) **looking at the pup who looked giving him a small smile.

Rin walked to Sesshomaru offering the small pup to him. He slipped his hand around under the pup's arms and lifted him form Rin's arms holding him near his face studying him. He cold feel the pup's power radiating through the small body and he knew this pup was strong but where was the other? Ryu squealed as his hands moved to touch Sesshomaru's face tracing the crescent moon with his small fingers on his forehead before moving to his own. "Mun." He said staring at the blank expression of the taiyoukai.

"Yes… you seem to have it too." Sesshomaru said…. 'He seems to have inherited father's mark.'

"So you've already met my son…" Kouga's voice came from the door. "I was wondering where he went." Sesshomaru turned to look at the ookami prince caring another pup in his arms. It was a female pup who looked nothing like her brother but seemed to have the same aura of great power around her.

Kouga made his way towards where Sesshomaru stood with his son in his arms. "This is my daughter Hikari." He said.

Sesshomaru gave the pup his usual glare who gave him a more deathly glare in return snorting slightly. Sesshomaru smirked. 'This one's going to be a force to reckon.' As he watched the pup holding her head high in a proud manner. 'Ryu may look like us but she seems to have inherited our pride.'

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked turning his attention from the glaring pup.

At that moment Ryu suddenly began to struggle in his arms to let him down.

"Mama." He shouted as Sesshomaru released him and ran towards the entrance. What appeared next made his eyes go round? Ryu ran and jumped in the arms of his 'mama'. 'what the hell?'… This was Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru gawked at the female standing in front of him blinking several times, his jaws almost dropping to the ground. "I…I…Inuyasha!"

Kouga was trying hard and believe me very hard to control his laugher…. After all it was not everyday you see the great taiyoukai, lord of the western lands…. the cold hearted and expressionless pompous bastard with such a silly expression on his face and silly would be an understatement.

"Hai aniisan?" Inuyasha snickered not trying her least bit to hold in her laughter as she held a squirming Ryu in here arms. "Mama, Sesshy." He pointed to the baffled lord in front of him.

Even Rin was shocked but more by Sesshomaru's expression than Inuyasha's change. She desperately tried to hold her giggles as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Sesshomaru quickly composed himself, coughing lightly. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to show such expression on his face, but its not everyday you see your brother…er…half brother turned into a female… and a beautiful one at that. It was enough for even a taiyoukai to bear. "Inuyasha? How?" He asked still amazed at the new form of his brother.

"Inuyasha changed to accommodate the birth of our pups and their sustenance but only temporarily. He might change back tomorrow." Kouga answered as he snaked his arms around his mate's waist as she came to stand beside him.

"Oh." Was all they got. Sesshomaru still seemed to a bit shaken by Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru you can stay the night here." Kouga suggested. "Your journey was long and you might be tired."

"No, we will return to back at once…." Sesshomaru his voice devoid of emotion. He was embarrassed enough for today and would do no more by accepting to stay with the ookamis but….

"Lord Sesshomaru I wanna stay." Rin pouted again. "I want to play with the pups. We can always return tomorrow and I am very tired now… I don't want to go home." She looked up with hopeful eyes ready to use her ultimate weapon if needed. She took an instant liking to the pups, especially Ryu and wanted to spend more time with them. She was so bored living all by herself in the castle and wanted to have someone to play with.

"You are most welcomed to stay with us kid… but it looks like your 'guardian' would not allow it." Inuyasha said with a smile on her face. 'Let's see how he handles this. He always seems to think human are weak. Now let's see how he handles such innocent persuasion of a female.' She knew about the ultimate weapon of the ningen females having to deal with Kagome a numerous time.

Sesshomaru glared towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru-sama please… I want to stay please." Rin pleaded as tears formed on her eyes threatening to fall if denied permission.

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. He absolutely hated to loose to this tiny human child but he was helpless. He didn't want Rin to cry or her heart to break over such trifling matter. So, finally giving up, he agreed to stay somewhat reluctantly causing Rin to give him a big hug as she jumped in his arms. Sesshomaru snorted… gods what he had to do for this 'daughter' of his. He was certainly going soft….

"I'll show you to your chamber then." Kouga said smiling slightly at the demon lord defeated stature as he led them to his guest chamber…..

_**Glossary**_

Hikigaeru – toad

Inuyoukai- dog-demon

Otousan- Father

Ningen- human

Hai – yes

Ookami – wolf

Oi- nephew

Mei- niece

Imoto- younger sister

Otouto- younger brother

**A/N: everyone is OOC. Don't you think? But I like it this way pouts and won't change even if you tell and if you force me I too have Rin's Weapon ready sniffle.**


	21. Chapter 21: Shattered Peace

**Thanks: **My special thanks to my beta who helped me out so much with this story. hugges

_**Chapter 21: Shattered Peace **_

_Next Morning _

Childish laughter filled the air along with occasional squeals and squeaks as Rin, Shippo, Ryu and Hikari played in front of cave running around playing tag, well just Shippo and Rin, Hikari and Ryu managed to bump to everyone and giggle. Sesshomaru watched them from the corner of his eye sitting on a boulder outside the cave. Sesshomaru was quite keen on leaving today in the morning, but Rin had badgered him to brink of madness, pleading to spend some time more with the kids. Finally he gave in, allowing Rin to stay for the day but making her promise that they would return by nightfall.

He had frowned watching as Inuyasha evilly smirk standing at a distance. He knew all this was Inuyasha's plan to annoy him. Sesshomaru snorted turning his gaze to the object of his interest standing near the kids and watching them and smiling. How Inuyasha managed to turn female and live with it for so long still baffled him. He watched Inuyasha closely noting the changes in his brother. Inuyasha had changed greatly within these few months, gone was the brash and bitter hanyou who trusted no one than himself. Now before him stood a person radiating love and warmth from his very being. He watched the hanyou laughing openly, watching the kids play. He looked so happy almost… almost like when he was a pup.

He remembered when Inuyasha used chase him throughout the castle trying to jump him by surprise, but often failed. Once he had managed to push Sesshomaru into the springs by their castle drenching him fully and held onto his stomach laughing as Sesshomaru growled, threatening to rip his guts out and clenching his claws dangerously. Inuyasha seemed quite unaffected by his threat as he giggled and jumped into the spring spraying Sesshomaru with more water.

Sesshomaru was always left irritated and angered by his brother's uncouth behavior and his father taking Inuyasha's side and dismissing his complains with the explanation that his brother was still a pup and had every right to enjoy himself and that Sesshomaru should not complain. He hated the energetic brat, considering him a lowbred, a taint to their bloodline, something that was not worthy of so much honour. He often ignored his brother, disgusted at his carefree nature, however when father took Inuyasha and mother to the village to protect them from their enemies… he felt something break inside him. He remembered Inuyasha's wails and cries as he called Sesshomaru's name not wanting to leave his brother. That night he had cried in his room for reasons he did not understand. He hated his brother didn't he, then why?….

Slowly loneliness and sadness surrounded him and he grew cold towards everyone. Father's death, to save the small hanyou and the human wench, was the last straw, his heart finally turned ice, his every emotion locked away in the depthless pit of his heart leaving an empty shell behind. He always blamed Inuyasha for everything seeking vengeance, though somewhere deep in his heart he always knew his brother was innocent. Years after, when he confronted Inuyasha again he found that his brother was no longer the same. His brother had grown wild and harsh, and insecure, and had little love for his brother. He had cringed inwardly at the sight and decided to 'play' with his brother as Inuyasha did years before only his idea of 'play' soon became an obsession. He would often seek out his brother picking up fights with him. He was happy that at least Inuyasha had the same spirit and energy he possessed from his childhood as he fought him with a fierceness he only saw in his father.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes letting his mind drift. Now everything had changed. He found Rin, his 'daughter', the one who had wormed her way into his heart taking away the loneliness and sadness and filling it with love and warmth once again. As for his half-breed moronic brother… well… he was surprisingly pleased that Inuyasha taken Kouga as his mate rather than the human miko and tainting his bloodline more.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin's voice rang through his ears breaking his train of thoughts.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to help, Rin wants to catch butterflies." Rin said.

"As you can see Rin I am meditating, go and play with the pups." Sesshomaru said mildly irritated by the child's stubborn behavior.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama you promised." She whined.

"Leave him be Rin." Another voice, which now belonged to, his brother came. "He is always like that."

Sesshomaru snorted and cracked an eye open to glare at his brother who seemed quite unaffected by it…. as usual as she smiled down at the child.

"Come I'll help you catch 'em." Inuyasha said making the girl jump up and down clapping her hands in sheer joy. "There's a place not far from here, where we'll find lots of them."

"And collect flowers too." She said looking at the hanyou with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah yeah short stuff, that too." She laughed.

"Take Jaken and Ah-Un with you." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I don't need your servants for protection, I can protect myself and Rin, besides I have Tetsusaiga with me." Inuyasha grumped holding onto her sword's hilt.

"I know, but they will go with you… for Rin." Sesshomaru said with a finality in his voice.

"Hmph…" Inuyasha frowned.

"Yay! AH-UN go with us, but no Jaken sama, he's boring." Rin pouted. However Inuyasha bent down and whispered something into her ears making her brighten up in an instant. "Jaken sama go too." She smiled

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'That was probably a plan to harass the toad.' But said nothing.

"Jaken?" He called loudly.

"Hai hai my lord." Jaken scrambled into the view.

"Follow Inuyasha and Rin, and keep and eye on them, take Ah-Un too."

"Hai my lord." Jaken said as he very reluctantly turned to picked up the reign of the beast standing a few feet away. Ah-Un grunted and tried to stomp the toad who only shouted profanities in the beast face.

Inuyasha turned walking to place where the pups, who wrestling with each other as Shippo tried in vain to stop them. "Oi, ya pint sized monsters, stop that." She said pulling the two squealing kids apart. She dusted them off and straightened their hair before kissing them on their cheeks. They giggled throwing their tiny arms around their mother and nuzzling her cheek with cold noses. "Mama, we Luv yas!" (A/n: awwwwww! So cute)

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah I love you too, Ginta, Hakkaku." She called to the ookamis standing at distance from the western lord, whispering among themselves, glancing occasionally at the taiyoukai.

"Hai?" They ran up to stand before her.

"Take them to Kouga, and tell him I am going with Rin."

"But will you be okay, I mean do you want us to escort you?" Ginta asked concerned.

"Nah! I will manage fine by my own, now take them and Shippo too." She said ruffling the kitsune's hair.

"Okay." They said carrying the pups to the council room where Kouga was with Shippo trailing behind them.

"Hurry." Rin called pulling Inuyasha's robe.

"Yeah come on." She picked the small girl up in her arms and headed towards their destination with a grumbling Jaken in tow leaving Sesshomaru alone to meditate.

* * *

Inuyasha and Rin arrived at a place not far from the cave. Rin squealed in her arms as she gazed at the beautiful meadow covered with various kinds of flowers and soft grass, which swayed in the light breeze flowing through the lands. Sakura trees surrounded the meadow whose petals floated in the air giving the place a divine look. Rin jumped off her arms and dashed off among the flowers chasing butterflies that hovered over the flowerbed. Inuyasha smiled, it was a good thing she came by this place when she had sneaked out one day without telling anyone, as the pups played with her friend. She had discovered this place all by herself. Wanting to have some time by herself she was more than happy when she discovered this place on the edge of the forest. She had thought about bringing the pups and Kouga here one day but hadn't gotten the chance, and moreover Kouga restricted their movement only to the area where the wolf prince or his wolves could keep an eye on them. But she was happy that at least Rin was able to enjoy it.

'I'll bring them here when they are older, and that grumpy wolf boy too.'

Behind him Ah-Un grunted and nudged her hand with his nose. Inuyasha laughed as she raised her hand to the base of his ear on both the heads. Ah-Un purred in pleasure, which came out as a strange grunting noise. Jaken stood behind the beast grumbling his discontent at being dragged out here.

"Oh you want some too." Inuyasha said smirking evilly at toad who immediately shot out.

"Shut it you half breed, if it was not for his highness I would have never been here." He spat.

"Why you…" Inuyasha balled her fist but before she could hit him, Rin called out.

"Inuyasha-sama come play with me, you promised you would help me catch butterflies."

"Yeah, coming Rin." She turned growling in her throat and walked towards the laughing child.

However none of them noticed two red eyes that watched their every movement from a distance.

* * *

_Meanwhile At The Cave_

Kouga stormed toward where Sesshomaru was meditating outside the cave seething in anger. Moment before Ginta and Hakkaku came with his pups informing that Inuyasha had left with Rin and that only Jaken and Ah-Un had accompanied them. He was infuriated upon learning that Sesshomaru had allowed them to go. 'How can the idiot forget that today is the night of the new moon and that she should remain in the caves till the transformation is complete?' He left the pups with Yuuka as he made his way to the demon lord sitting on the boulder with his eyes closed.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. "Why did you allow Inuyasha to go unattended?"

Sesshomaru cracked an eye open giving the fuming wolf an expressionless stare. "What do you mean? Inuyasha and Rin have gone to a nearby place and they are not unattended Jaken and Ah-Un….."

"DO YOU THINK THAT PUNY TOAD AND THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BEAST WILL BE ABLE TO PROTECT 'MY' INUYASHA?" He seethed "What were you thinking? Naraku is still at large and can strike anytime and today is the night of new moon, do think she will be able to protect herself if that evil bastard attacks?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes giving the wolf a deathly glare. The possessiveness the wolf showed towards his brother was appreciative but this was too much. Blaming him for not attending Inuyasha, it was utterly preposterous!

"What do want then lord Kouga? Do think that this Sesshomaru does not know the hanyou's power? He is quite capable of protecting himself and Rin and they will be back soon. And instead of accusing me you should have protected him. He is yours responsibility not mine."

Kouga growled raising his fist to strike the western lord, who gave him another glare as if daring him to do so….

At that moment an explosion was heard from the edge of the forest freezing Kouga in his mid fight. A cold shiver ran down his spine as his lips uttered his beloved's name. "Inuyasha…!"

With a last glace towards Sesshomaru's worried face Kouga dashed towards the area from where the explosions were heard in lightening speed followed closely by Sesshomaru. 'Inuyasha no baka! Why do you always do this to me?'

They reached the place to find it in a total mess. The meadow the completely destroyed the flower fields burnt to ashes and the ground deeply furrowed, fallen sakura trees still on fire and the air smelled heavily of blood, and something poisonous which caused them to cover their noses, and no sign of Inuyasha or Rin…

"Inuyasha." Kouga called out as a chill ran down his spine. He found Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga lying on the ground, and a rotting smell filled the air… it could only mean one thing…. NARAKU.

"Rin! Jaken!" Kouga turned to see his worries mirrored in the western lord's eyes though his face remained devoid of any emotion.

"L..Lord cough Ses cough Sessho cough maru." A pained croaked answered from somewhere amidst the burning inferno causing the lords to turn their attention to the poisoned toad lying a few feet away.

Sesshomaru was at his side in a flash. "Jaken, what happened?"

"He c-came, lo..lord Sesshomaru, Naraku came and took Rin and Inuyasha with him…" He said, tears streaming down his face. "I… I tried b-but…the insects… they injected me with their venom… and ah-un… h-he r-ran off somewhere."

Kouga growled. "That filthy maggot." He clenched his fist. "I'll smash his gut and feed him to his minions, he has crossed the line this time."

"But you'll have to know where to find him for that." A voice too sweet for its own goodness came from somewhere among the burnt sakura trees.

"Show yourself." Sesshomaru ordered his hands on Tokijin.

Kagura stepped out. "Who are you?" Kouga asked curios as what a demoness doing there.

"I'm Kagura, the wind sorceress, one of Naraku's children or his pawn to say the truth." The red-eyed demoness said. "I and only I know where he is now at the moment."

"Why should we trust you bitch?" Kouga spat. "You might lead us to another trap."

"Maybe." She said smiling slightly. "But you have no other choice do you? Besides, you and I have the same goal, that is to destroy Naraku, for he holds my heart as long as he has it, I can't escape him and if there's anything I craved since my birth, was freedom." She sighed before continuing. "Anyway, Naraku has taken Inuyasha and Rin to his castle beyond the forest in the mountains…" She pulled out the white feather out of her hair as she turned to walk away before she stopped and turned her head back. "And for your mate's sake Lord Kouga, I suggested you hurry, for lord Naraku taken great pleasure in bedding beautiful demon females, and Inuyasha will be his next target….." With a gust of wind the wind sorceress took off on her feather.

Kouga was about to run off when Sesshomaru stopped him. "Kouga, we return to the caves first."

"Why?" Kouga was annoyed by the Sesshomaru calm demeanor about the whole thing.

Sesshomaru glared at the headstrong wolf lord. "Are you very sure you can trust the wench? She may be lying and while we are gone they might attack your clan. It would be better if we inform them first."

Kouga thought for moment. "I think you are right, let's go." Sesshomaru picked up the toad as they headed towards the wolf cave.

"I am coming love…. I am coming for you…."

* * *

_In Naraku's Castle_

She groaned as consciousness slowly floated back to her and with it a sense of extreme danger as thousands of warning bells set off in her mind. Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself lying on a large bed, in a room... probably some sort of castle. She tried to move but found her hands tied over her head to the bedpost restricting her movements.

"Shit!…Shit!…Shit!" She cursed as she realized she was no longer her demon-self but had transformed to the weaker ningen form she hated the form and was still a female. 'Perhaps Yuuka was wrong.'

She struggled violently against her restrains but failed miserably, the ropes were too tight and they cut threw her delicate skin….

"Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku…" The laughter made a shiver run down her spine as she craned her neck to look at the dark hanyou leaning against the doorframe. "I see you have woken… Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha growled. "Why did ya tie me up ya piece of shit?"

"My, my, feisty aren't we?" Naraku smiled, leering at the hanyou as he strolled casually by the bedside and beside his pray. His red eyes gleamed evilly as he picked up a strand of black mane feeling its softness. "Do you know you look quite exquisite in this form?" He bent down licking Inuyashas cheek. "And taste good too."

Inuyasha blanched as she struggled once more against those ominous ropes. "Stay away from me ya fucking son-of-a-bitch."

But Naraku only laughed, his lust filled eyes traveling down her body hidden under her robes. "Remember Inuyasha what I told you, hmmm? You will be the perfect pleasure for me, a spirit so strong… so pure." He licked his lips.

Inuyasha spit on his face…. " Like hell I am going to pleasu….ahhh!"

Inuyasha cried out as Naraku backhanded her, his claws hand cutting through her lips. Blood trickled down her torn lips as Naraku straddled her struggling form.

"Get off me!" She shouted, only to receive another powerful blow on her head making her see stars.

Naraku bent down and licked the blood off her lips before he shoved his tongue into her mouth. "Mmmm…" He groaned from the pleasure as one of his hand moved to lift her robe up off her soft thighs while the other untied her sash and parted her robes to grab her breast.

Inuyasha whimpered, still slightly shaken from the powerful blow, struggled against the inhuman strength, her heart crying out to her wolf… as she fought to get the dark lord off her body…..

**A/N: So the final countdown begins, yes this is the final battle. I know that you people may have a lot of questions, I think the next chapter will be able to answer them… a little suspense is good for you people mwahahahahahahaha…..**

**Okay now I am acting evil and totally loony. Anyway hope you like this chapter and please R&R.**

**AndI have issued a challenge on adultfanfiction and I am also posting it here (on continuous persuasion of my sis) if anyone's interested let me know okay?**

It goes this way….

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the princes to the western kingdom. Their father rules the land along with Inuyasha's human mother. Sesshomaru's mom's dead and so Inuyasha's mom brought him up. Sesshomaru is the current king to be (he handle the official job and works with inunotaisho for his kingdom) so is the target of many people cause he is very powerful, strong and extremely beautiful. People like some kings to the other kingdoms who want to marry their daughter to him, to gain alliance and a powerful son-in-law.

However Inuyasha's father has another plan. He wants Sesshomaru to mate with Inuyasha because in youkai kingdom it is honourable to mate with siblings, and there is another hidden reason of which only he, Inuyasha's mom and one of his advisor knows. Inuyasha has a rare gift, he can bear children and very strong ones. if the pups are born of the union of two inu-youkai it will be very stronger, even stronger than inunotaisho. Since they (Sesshy and Inuyasha) are the last of their kind he wants them to mate to continue their race.

Inuyasha is free spirit who loves to spend to his group (and fighting with the sword his father gave, so he mainly handle the protection squad of the castle trying to protect it against other demons), Miroku his childhood friend, son of Inuyasha's father's (inunotaisho) chief advisor's son and a lecher, Sango Inuyasha's other friend and daughter of inunotaisho's another advisor's daughter. Rin, daughter of Inuyasha's mom's brother who lives with them after their parents were killed.

Inuyasha is secretly in love with his brother since childhood but in fear that nobody would understand he is rude and arrogant towards him.

Sesshy loves his brother too but is scared to admit it. He always insults Inuyasha for his free attitude and careless attitude but in reality admire him secretly. When inunotaisho expresses his wishes for him to mate with Inuyasha (when Inuyasha goes into heat next month or whatever….) he is shocked and in his confusion he becomes more cold towards Inuyasha, treats him roughly and even hurts him when Inuyasha tries to get intimate with him.

Meanwhile the king of another kingdom send his daughter Kagura and Kagome in hope to be married to Sesshy and Inuyasha but to they find out inunotaisho's plan decide to plan an evil assault. They bring their brother (or any other relation or anything) evil Naraku into play. (here if you don't like the character you can put in your own)

As usual Inuyasha goes into heat and inunotaisho tries to convince his elder son to mate with him. Sesshy finds it very hard to resist the call of the hanyou'd scent and his heart. So to prove he doesn't love he shows Inuyasha that he loves Kagura and try and 'get' intimate with her knowing that Inuyasha is watching. Inuyasha's heart breaks and he runs into the forest crying.

Naraku arrives to assassinate him but the scent of heat drives him crazy and he brutally rapes Inuyasha. Inuyasha's scream makes Sesshy to search for Inuyasha and finds him in the forest naked and bloody. He picked up the unconscious boy to the take him to the castle crying and guilt eating away at him for he was the cause of this mishap.

Inuyasha's mother goes crazy when she hears it and blames Sesshy for everything who quietly endures everything. Inunotaisho is devastated too and worries. However Sango's father who also knows Inuyasha's secret assures him everything will be all right and that Inuyasha will not bare any pups since pups can only born when Inuyasha gives his body to somebody willingly.

Inuyasha wakes up and to the horror shows no emotion. He is just like a corpse, no spirit no life nothing none can get him to react. He does not eat or sleep and slowly starts to become very ill. The healer says that until and unless Inuyasha breaks down and shows some emotion he will die. Everyone is worried and tries to do their best to make him laugh or cry or do anything but nothing works.

Meanwhile Sesshy cannot face Inuyasha due to guilt but Inuyasha takes that his brother hates him even more because he is tainted and decides to kill himself. He almost succeeds in drowning himself but Sesshy saves him. (can put any type of suicide: cutting wrist, jump off castle's highest floor, drowning in water).

He soothes him and expresses his love thus making Inuyasha to break down and cry. Sesshy takes him home and tries to bring his soul back by love and eventually mates with him

Inuyasha is preggy and Sesshy is surprised. Inunotaisho revels the secret of Inuyasha and thus everyone is happy. However Naraku enters the scene again and tries constant attacks to try and kill or even keep Inuyasha for himself… how they deal with it should be the story….

So that's the whole basic idea. Pretty weird huh?…… if you want to add anymore character or any OCs feel free.

If you have any suggestion of how to make the story better or to change something do let me know.

Anyone up for it, if you can spare enough time to take up this project, please give a review or e-mail me.

**BTW DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE TO PUT THE CHALLENGE IN THIS SITE. IF YOU DO PLZ LET ME KNOW….**

**Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 22: Traps, Snares And How To Ove...

**hyperdude**: Yay! Thanks for taking up the challenge. Sorry couldn't answer to you but my exams were on and I was very busy. And no need for anything explicit, just the mention of it would do. Go ahead and write it. And if you need any help do let me know. Thanks again, you made my day…

**Mrs.VashTheStampede**Here's the next captor, hope you enjoy it

**kmwsweetness**Hey… Rin is okay but Inuyasha… I can't say about him…er…her…

_**Chapter 22: Traps, Snares And How To Overcome Them**_

_ Flashback _

Inuyasha and Rin ran through the meadow gathering flowers and catching butterflies and putting them in a jar, which Rin had carried in her robes. Inuyasha was beginning to see why Sesshomaru was becoming so 'addicted' to this child. This tiny ningen could even melt polar ice caps with the warmth and love she radiated. She decided she liked this little girl.

As they played and laughed Jaken stood at a distance grumbling away under his breath about a worthless hanyou and an equally pathetic human girl always wasting his and his lord's precious time. Suddenly something poisonous hit his nose and he coughed and sneezed, covering his nose in his sleeves. Looking around he found that a fog had began to roll in and jumped, hearing what seemed like buzzing…

"W-who's there?" He yelled holding the staff in front of him ready to attack the invisible enemy. The fog made absolutely impossible to see where he was going. Suddenly a swarm of bees attacked him nowhere. He heard Ah-Un cry out from somewhere and then heavy footsteps were heard as Jaken saw Ah-Un's form run past him somewhere. "Ah-Un!" He screamed, but the beast was already gone. He fought the swarm, burning them with the staff's magic, however the more he killed the more they came. Though he managed to get most, a few stung him on his back and hands. He winced as the stings penetrated his skin and soon poison seeps into his system making go limp all over….

88888888888888

Inuyasha suddenly turned around hearing the Jaken's shout and Ah-Un's grunting noises. She saw the fog covering the area while a familiar and evil presence made the hair on her neck stand. She shivered, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga instantly. Rin was standing at a distance looking at her with a worried and confused look on her face. "Inuyasha? What is the matter?"

"Rin don't mo…." But before Inuyasha could finish the fog rolled in, separating Rin from Inuyasha

"RIN?" She shouted running towards the direction the small girl was standing a minute ago.

"INUYAS….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed.

"Shit! Rin! Rin! Where are you!" She shouted running around in the fog, straining her eyes to make out the child's form but there was no answer.

A pair of eyes started glowing within the fog. "So Inuyasha! We finally meet again."

Inuyasha froze, her ears twitching. She knew the voice…. Naraku

She frantically looked around trying to find the source of the voice, the transformed fang ready to strike. "Show yerself bastard?" She yelled, shaking with fury.

Soon a pair of hands grasped her waist from behind making her jump out of her skin. "My my Inuyasha, you've changed… and for the good." Naraku said in frighteningly seductive voice as Inuyasha struggled against his vice-like grip trying to free herself. Naraku leaned in and sniffed her scent. "And, you small quite delicious."

Inuyasha wrenched herself free, jumping to create a distance between them. "Tell me whatcha do to Rin, ha? Where is she?"

"Oh she is fine. Sleeping at the moment." Naraku replied with a wave of his hand as if it was trifling matter. "However you're as bad mouthed as usual, do you know?" He clucked. "You still need to learn a few manners."

"Oh Shut yer yapping ya fucking son-of-a-bitch, Wind Scar!" But Naraku dodged it easily. The strike furrowed the ground burning through trees and flowers.

"Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku…" He laughed evilly as Inuyasha moved it with another strike. He dodged it too, watching as Inuyasha slowly started staggering…. 'The poison is taking its effect… just a few more minutes…'

Inuyasha was starting to feel giddy and her movements growing unsteady. She shook her head violently trying to clear her vision as it became clouded.

Naraku stood at a distance smiling triumphantly as he watched the hanyou struggle to keep her footing. "I see the poisonous fog is effecting you…" (Inuyasha growled) "…. but don't you worry it'll not kill you, just make you sleep long and quiet till get you to my castle… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku…"

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as she felt the numbness spreading rapidly through her body. She raised the sword one last time sending a wind scar in the evil hanyou's direction before her strength gave out and the sword fell from her hand onto the ground, transforming back to its rusted form as she fell into oblivion….

Naraku ran, dodging the blow yet again, to catch the inu-hanyou before she hit the ground. "Now Inuyasha I'll make you mine… and that human girl too. You two will be the perfect bait to lure Kouga and Sesshomaru to my castle, but by the time they get there and find you, it'll be to late for you." He laughed, an evil gleam lighting up his red orbs. He stroked her silver mane gently as if she were a glass doll. "And, after I kill them there will be no one to save your pups." He then turned to the red-eyed female standing a few feet away. "Kagura."

"Hai my lord?" Kagura bowed in mock loyalty.

"Destroy this place, burn it! Make sure the Wolf prince and the Western lord find no scent here, not until I want it. After that I want you to pay the wolves a visit… take Kohaku with you." He picked up the hanyou in his arms licking her face and moaning in pleasure.

"As you wish my lord." Kagura said hiding her displeasure.

"Poor Inuyasha, you will see them all perish in front of your very eyes and will be able to do nothing Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku… Ku…" He soared into the sky his laughter echoing through the burning meadow.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Yuuka stared out at the sky from the entrance. She was very troubled. For some reason the pups had started a racket some time after Kouga left for the entrance. It was absolutely impossible to quiet them; they squirmed and cried out calling out to their 'mama'. Even with Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo and the whole pack it was being impossible to keep them down. Yuuka had run to the entrance, but found no one there. She was starting to get scared. She knew and felt in her heart that something was wrong. She wished Yamato was here. He had left for the northeast mountains a few days ago to visit Ayame's grandpa, probably to boast about his 'daughter-in-law and grandchildren, she presumed. Her fears were confirmed when the beast that came with Western lord came running into their cave grunting and growling. He stomped the ground making loud grunting noises, creating a din, trying to get everyone's attention. The racket brought the gang outside along with the struggling pups who seemed to get more agitated by the sight of Ah-Un. Miroku had managed to calm the beast down somehow, but he too looked worried at its strange behavior.

"Sango, I think we should go look out for Inuyasha and the others. Something is very wrong." He turned to Kagome and Yuuka holding the pups now. "Kagome stay with lady Yuuka and see what you do to calm Ryu and Hikari down."

"Hai." Kagome agreed tightening her hold on a screaming Hikari.

"Come Sango."

Sango nodded and they were about to leave when Kouga and Sesshomaru burst into the place.

"Kouga, what happened? Where's Inuyasha?" Yuuka asked.

"Naraku kidnapped her." He growled, gritting his teeth as he smashed his fist into a nearby boulder, shattering it into pieces. "Damn him!"

"What!" Everyone else shouted at once, shock evident on their faces.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, however it went unnoticed by everyone as they started firing question after question on the wolf prince. He dropped the now unconscious toad on the ground moving to stand beside the seething wolf prince.

"Lord Kouga we don't have time. We must move and quick." He spoke up.

"Hmm... Mama! Everybody! Take care of Ryu and Hikari for me. Don't let anything get to them and don't come out of the cave no matter what happens." Kouga advised. "I am going to get Inuyasha back and that filthy bastard will pay with his blood for making us suffer."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said, trying not to sound impatient, but he was too worried about Rin's well being.

"Wait I'll go with you too." Miroku announced coming to stand beside the taiyoukai.

"We don't need a mere human with us. You will only slow us down monk, so I suggest you stay here." Sesshomaru stated in his cold voice.

"I'm coming and that's it. This is my war too, because Inuyasha's my friend too, and I have to get my revenge for this kazaana." He stated firmly, looking at his bead wrapped hand. "Beside wouldn't it be better if there's someone to watch your beautiful ass while you fight Naraku, he is a real tricky one and you should get all the help you can." He said eyeing Sesshomaru's ass in a thoughtful manner.

Sesshomaru growled dangerously, poison sizzling in his claws. "If I was not worried about Rin I would have ripped your throat out for such a remark."

"If you're worried then what are we standing here for. Let's go." He said before turning to the ladies "Sango, you, Kirara and Kagome stay here and protect the pups."

"But I want to come too… for Kohaku." She reasoned.

"No Sango, they all need you here." Miroku pleaded putting his hand on her shoulder. "I promise I'll get Kohaku for you, please."

"But…"

"Sango please, Ryu and Hikari are important, without them all our hopes are lost, please." He squeezed her shoulder gently, trying to make his point.

Sango finally nodded reluctantly.

"When you have finished your sweet talk follow me if you can. My mate is in danger and I want to get there before it's too late." Kouga snapped before running off in the direction Kagura had pointed.

"Take care of this toad for me, he's poisoned." Sesshomaru sort of ordered, to the elder who nodded. He then turned to the monk standing beside him. "Ah-Un can carry you there… it will be faster." He added quietly, before taking off in his cloud.

Miroku smirked as he hopped up on Ah-Un and took off into the sky.

'He has a really fiery character…. And a nice ass too, yum!' Miroku thought smiling dreamily.

(A/n: eekkk! Pervert)

* * *

_Finally back to Inuyasha and Naraku_

Inuyasha struggled violently wriggling her body and kicking her legs as Naraku raped her mouth, forcing his tongue to invade the wet cavern before he bit down savagely into her lower lip drawing a pained gasp from the hanyou.

Inuyasha was disgusted with herself, of how weak and fragile she felt now. She cursed herself for having to face Naraku whenever she was in her most vulnerable state. What was she going to do now? Tears of helplessness stream down her face as she cried out in his mouth to be released.

Finally the need to breathe made Naraku break the kiss. He released the inu staring down with his lust-filled eyes, surveying his handy work. Inuyasha's face was bruised; blood escaping her cut cheek, her lips swollen and red, dripping with blood. Her naked body sported deep gashes, which she had acquired in the process of her fighting under Naraku's grasp. Her breathing was ragged as pain shot through her entire being.

The heavy scent of blood and the fear only excited Naraku as he felt his himself growing hard against the female hanyou. He ripped the clothes off his body, throwing them on a chair near the bed and leaned down once more to ravage the delicious 'meat' in front of him. "You filthy maggot … … I-I'll kill ya… just let me out and see what I do." Inuyasha shouted, anger raging through her body even in the pain.

However her threat could not last as she cried out in pain when Naraku took her nipple in his mouth biting into it none to gently and then sucked, drawing a mixture of milk and blood. "Mmm. Delicious." He moaned, at the sweet taste and began to rub his now erect member against her. He moved up on her, sucking and biting her neck and jaws, drawing pained yelps from her.

"AAAhHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed, in agony and fear for she knew what was coming next. She was being raped and no one would save her this time. 'Kouga please please help me' she cried out in her mind as Naraku spread her legs forcefully, his claws digging into her delicate flesh, and blood welling up from the wound.

"No!" She cried, in vain to get Naraku to release her legs "No! you asshole." She growled, tears streaming down her face. "Let me go!" She struggled once more.

"Yes Inuyasha," he hissed, "fight me, fight me if you can. The more you struggle the more pleasure I get from breaking you…."

Inuyasha fought once more against those ropes that bound her hands, ignoring the blood that rushed out from her injured wrist, staining the sheet below, while her legs tried to kick off the evil lord. Naraku only laughed at the helpless hanyou, her fear and despair turning him on more and more. He could not hold back any longer, and so forced her legs opened once more, positioning himself to enter in one thrust…..

Inuyasha screamed in fear for what was to come………. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Kouga and Sesshomaru tore through the night sky, reaching the dark castle within minutes, soon followed by Miroku who jumped off Ah-Un to stand beside the demon lords. The purple miasma swirling around the castle and the stench of the dead confirmed Naraku's presence within the castle. Kouga sniffed the air frantically, trying to locate his mate. His stomach coiled when he caught, laced with a heavy scent of blood hit his nose. However when they tried to enter a swarm of demons rushed towards them. They pulled out their swords, ready to slash the demons.

"Kouga! Sesshomaru! Go save the ladies, Ah-un and I shall handle them." Miroku said, unfolding his kazaana, ready to suck in the swarm. Ah-Un grunted as he opened his mouth sending off energy blasts. Kouga nodded slightly, following the scent of his mate into the castle. Sesshomaru ran beside Kouga, Tokijin at hand. More demons attacked, trying to barricade their way before they reached their lord. However, both Kouga and Sesshomaru sliced and diced them like they were mere vegetables. Kouga's eyes were beginning to tinge red as he neared the chamber from where cries of struggle rang…..

* * *

Naraku was about to thrust into Inuyasha when a large crash sounded behind him, and the door flew into splinters. Before he could comprehend what was going on a foot connected on his side sending him crashing through the wooden wall to the outside of the castle.

Kouga growled fiercely, his eyes now completely red with fury, but before he could follow Naraku a white blur passed him. "Take care of your mate first."

Kouga's demon side did not register Sesshomaru's words and he was about resume his chase when a small pained whimper stopped him in his tracks. He turned sharply and his lust for revenge left him the moment when he saw the naked form of his mate lying on the bed, bloody, still struggling weakly against the bonds. Her body shook, her eyes squeezed shut, tears running down her cheeks.

He immediately moved to the bedside cutting the ropes with sword. But, as he released Inuyasha she whimpered once again and shrank away from his touch, moving to the further end of the bed.

"Inuyasha?" He called, climbing on the bed trying to get to his mate.

Inuyasha immediately coiled within herself in a pathetic ball, trembling violently. "P-please don't…."

Kouga moved to her side, picking up the shaken human form in his lap, careful of her injuries and shook her gently.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kouga, its okay love." He tried to sooth his distressed mate who only cried out in pain and fear.

"N-no… don't t-touch me." She screamed, struggling with what little strength she had, in his hold.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted, as he wrapped one arm around her waist, while with other he cupped her chin, forcing her face up. "Look at me koi, it's me Kouga."

Inuyasha slowly opened her eyes. "K-Kouga?" Immediately, she broke down, throwing her hands around the wolf's neck, shaking. "I… he …he..." She choked, unable to form the words. 'damn the human emotions.'

"Shhh…. its okay love, I'm here now… " He soothed, stroking her dark mane gently. "I'm here now, and that bastard will pay for what he has done to you." He growled.

Inuyasha buried her face in his shoulder, tightening her hold on the wolf prince, lest he might only be a dream, and took in her mate's scent. Kouga's scent and his warmth slowly brought her racing heart and her breathing back to normal. Kouga reached to take the fallen robe from the bed and wrapped it around his mate. He tore a lean piece of cloth from the sheet and gently dabbed the blood across her face.

He slowly blew on the wounds, before bending down and slowly licking at them. Inuyasha hissed, and tried to draw out of Kouga's grasp, but Kouga held onto her tightly, licking the wounds more furiously.

"Kouga Stop!" She pleaded, trying to pull away from the wolf. But Kouga only smiled, continuing his 'work'.

Slowly he pulled away, and Inuyasha's eyes widened when she saw the wounds had disappeared completely from her body.

"Kouga?" She looked at him confused.

"Healing powers, my saliva has healing powers, but it'll only work for you since you are my mate." He explained, before capturing her lips in soft kiss.

Inuyasha smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. They sat there, holding each other, quite oblivious to the battle that was raged outside. Suddenly Inuyasha tensed, as a thought came to her. "Kouga the pups!"

"They are alright koi," Kouga assured, "they are in the caves, Sango, Kagome and the whole of the wolf clan are protecting them. No one would dare touch them."

"Hmmm." She sighed, melting in his arms once more.

"Inuyasha!"

They turned to see Miroku racing into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Hmmm… Miroku?" Kouga said, releasing the hanyou from his arms.

"Hai?"

"Take care of Inuyasha for me. See that nothing happens to her. I'm going after the bastard."

"No!" Inuyasha stiffened, tightening her hold on his hand. "Don't go!"

"Keh! Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. Just take care of yourself." He assured. "I'm going show that maggot what happens to someone who dares to touch the mate of the wolf prince." He got up and started walking towards the shattered wall before he turned to the monk. "And houshi, if something happens to my mate, I swear I'll skin you alive, got that?" Before Miroku could answer he was out of the room.

Inuyasha adjusted her robes and shakily climbed down the bed to stand before the monk.

"Inuyasha are sure you're okay?" Miroku asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said, moving to where the sheath of the Tetsusaiga lay on the floor. 'Shit, I must have left Tetsusaiga in the meadow.'

Her body tensed again, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

Miroku noticed this and asked. "What is the matter Inuyasha?"

"It's Rin, she was kidnapped with me," she panicked, "she must be here somewhere in the castle. Miroku, you've got to save her too." She pleaded. "I only hope Naraku hasn't done anything to her."

"But Kouga told me to protect…"

"I am fine, I am no weakling." She snorted, pulling on the mask of her usual arrogance, hiding her fear, sticking her nose in the air and turning back to Miroku, to assure the monk. "I don't need your help, but Rin does, go find her."

"If you're so sure then I'll go." Miroku urged, but all he got was a "hmph."

Miroku sighed. If Inuyasha was back to her usual stubborn self that meant she was fine, he turned, running off in search of the little girl.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Naraku_

Sesshomaru chased after Naraku leaving Kouga to take care of Inuyasha. He followed the evil hanyou into the courtyard where he found Naraku standing a few feet away, his eyes burning with evil and wrath for being interrupted in his 'playtime' with his slave. As Sesshomaru neared the evil lord, a pack of demons and Naraku's bees rushed at him blocking his way, but he swiftly slashed through them using his poison whip.

"You will not escape me this time, demon scum." He growled, as he skidded to a halt in front of Naraku and unsheathed Tokijin.

"We'll see to that Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said calmly, as he begin to morph to his true self. Numerous green mushy tentacles emerged from his lower region, while several claw-like appendages, along with smaller grey tentacles sprout from his back giving him an eerie look of a spider.

The tentacles sprang forth, trying to capture Sesshomaru, who dodged them effortlessly, hacking them off with his sword. However, he found that no matter how much he slashed, the tentacles seemed to reattach themselves to the evil hanyou.

"I'm not so easy to kill Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku leered, as his tentacles captured the taiyoukai's legs and arms, causing Tokijin to drop to the ground. "You're not as strong as I thought you would be Lord Sesshomaru." He mocked, as the claws on his back snapped, ready to tear the western lord to pieces. Sesshomaru only smirked, before releasing his poison whip once again, ripping the tentacles and claws to shreds and picking up Tokijin from where it was stuck in the ground. "Do you think you can stop me with those paltry attacks of yours, you worthless low life." Sesshomaru growled, and he lifted Tokijin, rushing towards the spider demon.

Sesshomaru's remarks burned through Naraku. He glared at the taiyoukai before a malicious grin appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Within seconds a barrier formed around his body and as soon as Sesshomaru tried to strike him, he gets blown off by a powerful blast. Naraku's evil laughter echoed through the castle as he once again brought up another shield round his castle and poisoned fog/gas slowly started filling in.

Sesshomaru groaned inaudibly as he staggered to get up, however, before he could stand up, a claw-like appendage pierced through his abdomen….

Kouga rushed into the courtyard to see Naraku's claw piercing into Sesshomaru. He gave a fierce war cry before running to slash the claws in half. Black blood dripped onto the ground as Sesshomaru staggered back a few steps before standing tall once again. If he was in pain he did not show.

"Is that all you can do, filthy half-breed?" He growled fiercely, as his eyes turned red totally, the marks on his cheeks elongated and his fangs and claws extended while greenish light radiated out of his clenched fist. "You are nothing but a low bred demon scum. I'll rip your guts out!"

He moved in a menacing way as if stalking his prey.

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga called out turning both Sesshomaru's and Naraku's attention to him. "Go and save Rin, I can handle this bastard."

"No! He's mine." Sesshomaru growled, ready to attack his prey any minute.

"Damn it Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is more important!" Kouga snapped, as he dodged a tentacle rushing to his heart, while cutting one aiming for his legs. "Besides, I want to play with him too." He grinned, showing his fangs.

Sesshomaru growled once more, his demon side refusing to give up the fight, but Kouga's words registered in his mind, and he suppressed his primitive urges to sniff out the scent of his daughter. He caught a whiff of Rin's scent coming from somewhere in the castle and tried to rush off towards the direction.

"You are not going anywhere." Naraku seethed, trying to capture the western lords legs with his scorpion claws, but gets it cuts off again as Sesshomaru makes his way to the castle.

"Now you die, ya stupid freak." An angry growl came from his behind as the wolf lord ran to face the spider demon. However, this only made Naraku laugh, as he turned his attention to the wolf prince standing a few feet away from him, his red eyes blazing with fire and his fangs and claws extended and a sword in his hand. "How dare you touch 'my' Inuyasha."

"My my, what do we have here? Wolf boy has come to save his pretty little mate," Naraku mocked, "well, this time your mate is gonna be my slave while you and your children will perish."

"Dream on ya filthy maggot." Kouga yelled, before lunging at Naraku. Naraku sent in more of his body parts towards the wolf from all direction…. "I promise you'll not go out of here alive."

* * *

_Back to Miroku_

Miroku ran through the corridors of the palace, slicing what demons crossed his path and shouting Rin's name. However he got no answer. He ran through the castle corridors, peeking into each room, but found them all empty. Suddenly he took a turn and found himself in front of a room. He opened the door to face a couple of demons guarding what looked like a trapdoor. As soon as he entered the demons rushed to tear him apart.

'Kuso! I won't be able to use my kazaana inside the castle,' Miroku thought, 'guess I have to rely on my staff.' Miroku rushed forward, swinging his staff to fight off the demons, and after much fighting managed to rip them all to pieces. Panting heavily he moved to touch the handle of the trapdoor, but was immediately thrown back against the wall as a energy blast hit him.

'I am sure Rin is here,' he concluded as he picked himself up, 'I've got to save her.' He closed his eyes and brought two fingers in front of him chanting a mantra. The door in front of him burst open, revealing a secret staircase, which led to an underground room. He wasted no time in rushing down the staircase and found himself in an underground dungeon.

He looked around to find Rin lying tied up in a corner, tears streaming down her face. Beside her Kanna stood with a small round mirror in her hand. "Houshi-sama!" Rin's face lit up as she saw the monk enter the dungeon. "Save me!"

"Don't worry Rin I'll…. Ahhhh." Miroku screamed, holding his chest as Kanna's mirror started to suck in his soul….

* * *

Sesshomaru rushed as fast as he could to where his daughter was. Though he was strong, the blood loss was making him a bit dizzy. 'I shall not go down of this mere wound,' he promised himself as he neared the trapdoor. He rushed down to find see Kanna trying to suck off Miroku's soul.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin screamed, trying desperately to free herself of her bonds. Seeing Sesshomaru, Kanna turned towards his direction with her mirror trying to suck his soul too. Miroku's limp form hits the ground unconscious.

"A mere nuisance." Sesshomaru snorted, before embedding his sword in Kanna's mirror. Tokijin began to pulsate, giving off a red glow, and finally the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces causing Kanna to scream for the first time in her short life. Sesshomaru glided over to Kanna and lifted her up by her neck, squeezing it mercilessly. However, the small girl goes back to her usual emotionless self, showing no reaction to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru starts to get irritated and squeezed her neck harder trying to choke the girl to death when a weak voice comes from behind.

"S-Sesshomaru, don't." Miroku pleaded, his voice weak from the encounter, as he tried to get upon his feet.

"Why are you defending this girl?" Sesshomaru growled, tightening his hold on her neck even more.

"I am not defending anybody." Miroku answered, as he moved to free the little human girl from the ropes, and picked up the sobbing girl, holding her trembling form close to his heart and rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh…" He says, trying to calm her down before turning his gaze to the glaring lord and giving him his usual charming smile.

"She is only a pawn, no more, her mirror is destroyed so I don't think she be able to harm anybody anymore. Let her go. Besides, it does not suit a lord such as yourself to kill a helpless child."

Sesshomaru snorted again. However he dropped the child on the ground. "Let's go." He ordered to Miroku, who smiled and followed the western lord as Kanna looked on, devoid of any emotion on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the courtyard where Kouga and Naraku were fighting. Kouga looked very mad as he attacked, again and again, kicking and slicing Naraku, who only laughed as his parts reattached themselves back to his body. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she looked up gasping, to see the same poisonous gas that rendered her unconscious before, slowly seep into the place. Kouga was too busy fending off Naraku, to notice the fog. She tuned her human eyes back to the evil demon to see a shield protecting Naraku's main body. Kouga had tried several times to hit him, but like Sesshomaru, was getting blasted off. Kouga was getting tired, with gashes all over his body dripping with blood, he was panting heavily but refused to give up.

"Kouga! " She shouted in warning. "Look out for the fog. Its poisonous." Naraku growled, and attacked the wolf prince more fiercely with several tentacles rushing to him. The shards in Kouga's legs began to glow as he gave one last battle cry before lunging himself at the evil hanyou, slicing all his tentacles in one blow. The shield around Naraku flickered once and Kouga took the chance to run his sword through Naraku's stomach. Blood, along with a thick purple miasma sputtered out of Naraku's body, hitting Kouga on the face. He jumped back, coughing and sneezing and rubbing his eyes, which stung from the poison. Naraku pulled out the sword from his stomach, bloodied, throwing it somewhere as the wound in his abdomen began closing up instantly. "No one can kill me within this shield," he said haughtily, "you just got a bit lucky wolf boy. But it really is sad that your efforts will have no effect on me." His lip pulled into a smirk. "Now you DIE!" His hands transformed and several claws sprang forth aiming for the wolf.

Inuyasha screamed, running to push the wolf out of harm's way. She managed to push Kouga off, but the tentacles pierced through her body in several places. Miroku and Sesshomaru reached the place as Kouga stared up in horror at his mate. Time stopped as a silent scream rose from the hanyou's throat.

"Kou…ga."

"INUYASHA!"………….

**A/N: Ha..ha…ha…ha another evil cliffhanger. I just love them. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to hear what you have to say about this story.**

**Inu-chan puppy**


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

**A/N:**So sorry guys about the delay. You people were probably plotting to kill me. But here I am with the next chapter. Hope you like it…

**Riley Shi-Anne****: Thanks! And soory for the delay**

**Genki Hyper Hikari****: Lol. Thanks**

**Mrs.VashTheStampede****: don't worry. Everything's gonna turn out fine.**

**Shylust: Yeah I know that. Lol. Anyway here's the chapter you've waiting for. Enjoy!**

**kmwsweetness****: Thanks for the compliment. Lol.**

_**Chapter 23: The Final Battle**_

_In the wolf's den a few moments before_

Sango sat in a far corner of the council room, with Kagome and the two pups who had finally fallen into an exhausted and fitful sleep in their arms. This was first time that they were ever allowed into one of the council meetings, and it was only because Yuuka had insisted that the pups to be kept under her watch. Though the elders were a little nervous about the matter, Yuuka 'convinced' them that the miko and the taijya were more powerful than many of them and thus the pups would be safer under their protection.

Sango sighed as she looked down at Hikari in hers and Ryu in Kagome's arms. 'Poor babies', she thought, rocking the puppy in her arms as she looked to where Shippo was curled up against Kirara, shivering slightly. Even the kitsune pup was effected by all this and kept asking Kagome again and again about whether Inuyasha was going to be all right, or whether Kouga and Sesshomaru would be able to rescue her and so on. Although Kagome assured him repeatedly that everything was going to turn out all right, Sango could see the same uncertainty and the fear in her (A/N: Kagome's) eyes that were mirrored by her own. Her thoughts slowly drifted to her brother, the only 'survivor' of Naraku's evil plot other than her, the only heir to the demon hunter's clan. She prayed that Miroku and the others would be able to rescue him from the clutches of Naraku. He was the only thing left in the name of her family and she didn't want to loose him too….

Yuuka had explained to the elders of what had transpired, from Inuyasha and Rin's kidnapping to Kouga and Sesshomaru's decision to go to the castle to rescue them. Keiko, being her usual hotheaded self, had immediately demanded for the trial and punishment of Ginta and Hakkaku, who according to her, failed to protect Inuyasha. The poor demons who were standing just outside the council room picked up the conversation and immediately went stiff with fear. Ginta, almost hysterical, was about to burst in trying to plead their innocence when they heard Yuuka intervene. She protested, saying that it was not any of their faults, they were simply following Inuyasha's order. Akimitsu and Chikato agreed with Yuuka, and thus, to Ginta and Hakkaku's utter relief, the charges were dropped even before they were placed. They sagged against the wall sighing in relief when Chikato's voice rang through the room.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!"

They scrambled into the room at once. Ginta glanced at the now fuming Keiko, and cringed involuntarily, gulping twice from the look she gave him.

"H-Hai?" Hakkaku stuttered, wanting to finish whatever they were supposed to do and leave the room at once. An angry Keiko is a bad Keiko, everyone knew that. She was almost as stubborn and as hotheaded as Yamato, who to Yuuka's utter disgust, had not yet returned from the mountains.

"I need you to go and inform the warriors to double the guard at the entrance and send out scouts to keep an eye on anything that is seen coming towards the caves." Chikato ordered.

"And, you are to assist the warriors in the guarding the entrance. If anything happens, inform us at once. Don't fail us this time." Akimitsu added sternly.

"Hai elders!" They bowed quickly, and turning almost sharply, running out of the room and from the fearful glare of Keiko.

"Kouga shouldn't have left alone." Keiko said, disappointed by the recklessness of their leader. "He should have taken reinforcements with him."

"He had no time to think, and if he had waited who knows what would have happened to Inuyasha in that time." Yuuka argued.

"But, taking warriors would have ensured a greater chance of his success against Naraku. He never thinks before he acts. And don't argue with me Yuuka-san, you and I both know that Kouga is always rash." She counteracted, angry that the elders had let Ginta and Hakkaku go so easily. "Perhaps you are to be blamed for it. You always take his side, no matter whether he is wrong or right."

"What! You old prune!" Yuuka yelled, loosing her temper and clenching her fists. She rose, walking up to the elder, seething in anger. "Who are you to tell me how I handle my son? You, who thought mating is a waste of time and children are nothing but nuisance."

"Why you flea bitten bitch…." Keiko shouted, as both the females stood nose-to-nose and the dark aura of extreme violence radiating from both of them causing the others in the room to sweatdrop heavily.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please calm down. This is no time to fight." Chikato said, trying to put a stop to the fight before it started. "We need to think of the situation peacefully. What has happened has happened, let's not over do it." However, a glare from both the females silenced him….

"I dare you to call me that my face one more time, YOU OLD BAT!…" Keiko dared Yuuka, her claws snapping threateningly, ready to 'hurt' the other female……

At that moment Ryu shifted in his sleep uncomfortably in Kagome's arms, from the noise and suddenly a short cry escaped his lips making the two women freeze in their fight. They had completely forgotten about the pups, and though Keiko considered pups to be a nuisance, in truth she had grown 'addicted' to the two in the past weeks.

Chikato sighed as the ladies slowly backed away slowly from their positions, growling slightly in their throats. However, before they got on with the meeting, sudden cries of agony rang through the cave, followed by the cave shaking violently, as if hit by an earthquake, causing stones and debris to fall off the ceiling. Sango and Kagome immediately shielded the pups who were jolted awake from the 'earthquake'. Even Shippo was awake, crying out and shielded by Kirara's soft fur. Sango winced, waiting for the oncoming 'cries' of the pups, however she was startled when she heard small growling noises ensuing from the two pups. Kagome almost jumped when she saw a little red tingeing Ryu's eyes. Kirara's body tensed, and she started hissing. Sango looked around quickly to find that no one suffered any injury, shaken a bit but not hurt.

Yuuka noticed the pups and felt something strange coming from them, a strange aura…. She immediately moved to where Kagome and Sango were trying to get a grip on Ryu and Hikari.

"Sango! Kagome! Take them to your room," she ordered. "Keep them safe. We'll see what's happening." She turned and quickly ran out with the other elders. Kirara hissed once more.

"Kirara! Calm down!" Sango ordered. "Bring Shippo with us." She pointed to the shaking kitsune child who was curled up behind Kagome's leg. Kirara stopped hissing, mewed once and picked up Shippo by his collar and followed the ladies quickly out of the room.

"I wonder what happened?" Kagome glanced worriedly towards the way to the cave entrance before turning to the way to their room, along with Sango and Kirara. "Maybe we should check it out." She suggested.

"But we have Ryu and Hikari to protect. Yuuka trusted us with the job and we cannot let her down." Sango pointed out, still trying to keep a growling Hikari in control. It was becoming more and more difficult to get a grip on them.

"Hmmm, I agree but…. RYU! COME BACK!" Sango turned sharply at the shout, to the pup who had somehow managed to slip out of Kagome's grasp and was dashing towards the entrance. "Damn it!"

Sango and Kagome both broke into a run following the pup. Kirara sort of growled once, uncertain of what to do, finally she ran towards their chamber and dropped the trembling pup there before turning to follow her master.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the entrance, the elders ran to the entrance to find Ginta and Hakkaku sort-of running towards to them. They were injured, especially Hakkaku who was limping, with his right leg bleeding badly. Ginta had his arm around his shoulder and one of his arms draped around Hakkaku's waist and dragged him all the way inside.

"Ginta, what happened?" Chikato asked.

"Chikato-sama, its wind sorceress Kagura, one of Naraku's minions. She said she was here for a 'visit', by command of 'Master Naraku'. The warriors tried to stop her from entering the cave and she waved her fan, sending wind blades, injuring the whole lot of them. Even Michio-sama (A/N: he is the warrior chief) couldn't lay a finger on her. He is lying, heavily injured in the battle," Ginta panted. "Then she waved her fan once again and called forth tornadoes, hitting the cave. Only we managed to flee to inform you."

"All right. Take Hakkaku to Akaho immediately. We will see to the matter." Yuuka said quickly.

Ginta nodded before dragging Hakkaku off to the healer. Yuuka and the others ran to the entrance to find the wolf warrior lying on the ground. Most of them were injured heavily, but strangely none were dead. Amidst them a red-eyed female stood, smiling at her handiwork. She looked up seeing the elders approach and glided towards them.

"Finally, some important people. Oh where are my manners.." She laughed in mock nervousness, hiding her face behind the opened fan. "Let me introduce myself. I am Kagura. Wind sorceress."

"What is your business here?" Akimitsu inquired.

"Oh, I just came here for a visit, Master Naraku's orders." Kagura walked over to the entrance. "Have they gone yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked her temper rising.

"Oh, I am talking about Lord Kouga and Lord Sesshomaru. I was the one who told them about Naraku's castle." She said, with a smirk playing across her lips at their shocked faces and decided to explain herself. "Personally, I bear no ill will against you … but what can I do? I am under Naraku's power. I have to do his bidding," she sighed. "Now tell me, where are the newborns…."

At that Ryu burst into the scene, and at the sight of her started growling dangerously in his throat. Kagura glided over to the Ryu, but before she could touch him Yuuka ran to pick him up and moved away from Kagura. "You'll not lay your evil hands on my grandson as long as I am alive," she threatened, baring her fangs at her in warning. "Yes, we'll not let you reach them as long as even one of us stands." Keiko added, as all the elders moved to stand before Yuuka and Ryu guarding them.

Kagura frowned. "All right. Although, I hate to resort to violence, you all leave me no other choice. Fuujin No Mai!" She snarled, releasing the blades from her fan. They cut in the ground making deep gauges, and finally hit the elders with full force, sending them flying in all direction, leaving only Yuuka behind. At that moment Sango and Kagome appeared carrying Hikari, shortly followed by Kirara who growled openly.

"Oh, you are here too I see." Kagura smirked at the taijya. "Master Naraku had sent a present for you, my lovely lady. Hope you like it. Kohaku!"

Sango's eyes widened as Kohaku jumped from a nearby tree to stand in front of her. "Kohaku." She called lovingly, taking a step forward. However, when Kohaku looked up there seemed to be no life in his eyes as usual. He moved forward like a puppet being drawn on strings and raised his sickle to attack Sango. Sango gasped, as her grip on Hikari tightened protectively, and took a step backwards. Kohaku steeped forwards and threw his sickle at her. Sango jumped out of the way, but not before her arm got wounded from the weapon. She hissed, as drops of blood stained the ground. Kohaku took his stance once more, ready to strike his sister.

"Kohaku! Snap out of it. Don't let the filthy bastard control you my dear brother." Sango pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura grinned evilly as she moved towards Yuuka as if stalking her prey. Yuuka tightened her grip on Ryu who growled again in warning at the wind sorceress.

"You think your little mewls can scare me whelp!" She barked, as she clenched her fan to strike.

"Kagura!"

Kagura turned to see Kagome raising her bow and arrow ready to strike. She snorted. "Pest." She raised her fan and in the blink of eye, the wind blades hits the miko even before she could release the arrows and threw her against the stone wall, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Sango kept dodging the blows while Kohaku mindlessly attacked, striking her again and again with his chain and sickle. "Kohaku, please stop." Sango begged, but it had no effect on him. She was bleeding badly and her strength was leaving her.

A growl was sounded behind and she turned to see Kirara approach her. "Kirara! Take Hikari and get out of here," she pleaded, and throwing the small pup towards the large fire cat who caught her immediately and took off in the air.

* * *

Kagura smiled at the fallen miko, but a sound made her look up to see Kirara fleeing with Hikari. "Oh no! You don't," she shouted. "Ryuuja No Mai!"

Two huge tornadoes formed around Kirara, who tried to dodge them but got caught. Finally she was thrown towards the ground, but managed to cushion Hikari's fall with her body. She mewled in pain before she too lost her consciousness.

* * *

"No Hikari!" Yuuka screamed, started to run towards her granddaughter but Kagura blocked her way.

"Give him to me!" She demanded.

"NEVER!" Yuuka growls, turning around to escape, however Kagura moved quickly and grabbed her neck by her hand. "You're really annoying bitch, now give him to me!" Yuuka quickly released Ryu "Run!" She shouts as she violently struggled against Kagura's grip. "Don't let this bitch get you Ryu. Run my child."

Kagura smiled as she tightened her hold on the struggling elder. With her other hand she pulled out a dagger from her obi ready to slit Yuuka's throat. That's when the transformation began…..

Instead of running away Ryu crouches to ground, giving one last growl before a bright red light engulfed him.

* * *

"KIRARA! HIKARI!" Sango shouted, and turned to run towards her fallen pet when Kohaku's chain caught her legs and she tripped hitting the ground face first. Kohaku swiftly moved to where Sango was laying groaning from pain and raised his sickle to strike….

That's when Hikari began to growl and the same red light swallowed her.

* * *

The fierce glaze, temporarily blinded the wind sorceress. She shielded her eyes at the same time, not releasing her hold on Yuuka. When the fierce glow finally subsided, Kagura slowly opened her eyes, which bucked out instantly at the creature that stood looming over her. This was no mere pup but what looked like a cross between a wolf and a dog. The soft skin on the small body was replaced by white fur, minute fangs had extended to large ones that hung outside its mouth, and its red eyes seemed to glow with a fire. The creature threw its head back and howled, a howl that froze Kagura's blood instantly. For she knew this was no mere demon, as it seemed to glow as a red fire danced around its sleek body making it impossible to stare at. Ryu took a step forward and bared his fangs in a threatening way, causing Kagura to release her hold on Yuuka and back away slowly.

"Good doggy, nice doggy." She cooed, trying to calm the growling monster, who growled loudly in return. The youki that surrounded the creature was of a power incomparable to any she had ever come across in her short life and it scared her.

Yuuka dropped to her knees in front of the demon, trembling slightly. "Ryu?" She called out, her mind still unable to understand how a pup of few weeks old can turn to this. Ryu only grunted dragging his paw in the ground ready to pounce the evil witch.

"So the time has come. Damn it!" Kagura's quickly took out her feather, which immediately transformed, carrying her into the sky and away. "See you around."

A similar growl echoed through the air, and Yuuka turned sharply to gaze at a creature similar to the one standing in front of her. Only, It, was black. "Hikari!" She saw the creature growl fiercely as it charged towards the small boy who had raised his weapon ready kill Sango. She gasped when she saw the creature tackle the boy and pin him down with its front paw. Its eyes burned with a fire and growled basing its fangs ready to tear the lifeless boy apart.

"No! Please," came a pitiful sob as Sango crawled to her fallen brother. "Please don't kill him. He's all I have left." She begged.

The creature froze. It looked over at Sango, and Yuuka swore see saw something like an understanding passed in its eyes and it removed it paws from the boy. Sango instantly picked the still boy up hugging him for her dear life as she wept, "Kohaku…..brother…."

Yuuka started when she felt a something cold touch her cheek and turned to see Ryu who had moved close to her and was nuzzling her face with his nose lovingly. He gave a small whine and licked her face gently. Yuuka smiled despite of her fear. She looked into his eyes to find them blue again and the scents told her that no matter what form he was in, he'll will always be her dear little grandson. "Thank you child," she said, rubbing his snout slightly earning a small whine.

Suddenly Hikari turned sharply at something and then growled, calling Ryu's attention to her. His ears perked up and he too picked up the noise and sniffed the air. Then he gave a fierce howl and the fire around him glowed more fiercely causing Yuuka to fall back trembling. "Ryu?"

He didn't seem to acknowledge her call as he jumped over her, joining his sister before they both took off into the air. "Ryu! Hikari! Wait." Yuuka called after them, but they took no notice as they took off towards the forest.

* * *

_Finally back to Naraku's Castle (A/N: phew!)_

"Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted in horror and tried to dash to his mate only to find that his body had gone completely numb. He fell on the ground as Naraku's evil laughter rang through the castle ground. The greenish fumes mixed with the purple miasma, created a thick poisonous fog around the castle ground. Even Naraku's insects and demon were affected by it as they fell on the ground one after another but Naraku didn't care. For he knew that victory was now his. And with the powerful youkais dead, destroying the pups and his nemesis' would be a trifling matter.

Miroku, and Rin, were in a similar condition. Being human the poisoned fog affected them, rendering them unconscious before Sesshomaru. Even though poison would not have affect the taiyoukai, but in his weaken state, his blood was busy fighting against the gaping wound in his torso, his body failed to fight the effects of the poison. He too, dropped to his knees, trying desperately to reach for his daughter before his body gave out. "Rin….." He groaned, as he felt forward his vision going from blurry to dark as evil shadows of darkness engulfed him.

"KuKuKuKuKuKu not so strong are you all now." Naraku sneered at the fallen figures before turning to his prey, who had started to shake violently from the shock and her eyes wide, his tentacles throbbing drawing and sucking blood from Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha please…" Kouga sobbed, unable to move his body. No matter how much he tried his body would not listen to him, soon he lost his speech as well and his mind began to cloud. 'Inuyasha please hold on…. Please fight'. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he realised Inuyasha would not survive tonight's onslaught.

Drops of blood stained the ground as her body turned slowly limp in Naraku's grasp.

"Next is your turn, wolf boy and then the most powerful youkai of the land, lord Sesshomaru…" Naraku laughed as his tentacle continued to draw the life out of Inuyasha.

Suddenly fierce howls tore through the sky and Naraku's laughter was cut short as the barrier he had raised around the castle burst into nothingness and the fog started to dissipate immediately. He looked up, frowning in confusion to find two creatures flying towards the castle their bodies ablaze with fire yet it didn't seem to burn them. 'What are those?' He wondered, as his tentacles forgot to feed on Inuyasha for a moment. 'Their youki! Their youki is powerful beyond imagination. I must acquire it.' He decided, as the creatures descended to the ground and skidded to halt before them.

Ryu's eyes began to glow red once again as Naraku sent his tentacles towards them, he growled fiercely before catching the tentacle by his mouth and pulled it sharply to detach it from Naraku's body. His youki began to glow red as he opened his mouth sending a powerful energy blast, sending the tentacles embedded to Inuyasha's body to pieces. Before Inuyasha fell Hikari caught her body and slowly lowered her to the ground and nuzzled her face, whining like a lost puppy and trying to get her up, but nothing happened.

Kouga lay a few feet away from his mate as the battle was fought before him. However he didn't seem to notice anything, as the effect of the poison slowly began to wear off he got up and staggered to where Inuyasha lay bloody, taking the last breath of her life. He fell on his keens beside his mate and pulled her limp form in his arms.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha please," he sobbed. "Please koishii get up, Kami-sama please," he nudged her, pleading. He prayed to the gods to let her live. He kissed her forehead, willing his life into the hanyou.

Naraku was stunned as the fallen parts did not regenerate or reattach to his body. His frustration rose as his concentration even failed to bring up the barrier around the castle again. Enraged by his failure he moved towards where Kouga sat with Inuyasha in his arms.

'Inuyasha's mine…!'

Hatred burned through his heart, as he conjured a powerful spell to send a black energy ball towards the couple.

'If I can't have her no one will,' he laughed evilly as he saw the evil energy dash towards the pair. However, before it could actually hit them Hikari intercepted it course. She turned and let out a fierce howl before sending out a blast of her own causing the two blasts to meet in the mid way and a powerful explosion ensued. Both Ryu and Hikari jumped, shielding their parents against the effect of the explosion. Naraku was blown off by the blast and lay panting at a distance as the shield covering his body flickered dangerously.

A painful howl of despair echoed though the ground and both Ryu and Hikari turned to see Kouga embracing their mother tightly in his arms. "No Inuyasha, don't leave me," he cried as he felt Inuyasha draw her last breath. "I cannot live without you please…" He looked upon her face and saw a small trail of blood escape her lips and her head lolled to the side. "INUYASHA NOOOOOOOOO!"

At that moment Ryu and Hikari threw their head back and howled……

* * *

Sesshomaru had recovered a bit and moved to pick up his daughter from the houshi's grasp. He sat beside the fallen monk as he nudged the little girl, "Rin! Rin wake up." She groaned as consciousness slowly floated back to her. Her eyes snapped open. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama!" She threw her arms around the lord's neck and hugged him close. Sesshomaru stiffened instantly, not because of pain in his abs but that he was not used to people touching him, much less hugging him. But he didn't have the heart to push off the shaking form of the small child as she cried against his chest. Slowly, he brought his arms around the ningen girl, almost hesitantly, hugging the girl. "Shhh," he soothed, as he brought one hand to run over her head. "I'm here now, it's ok, Rin."

Miroku groaned as he slowly drifted back to the world of living. He moved his head to the side nuzzling against a soft surface. A scent of lavender and rich spices hit his nose. "Mmmm," suddenly, the surface seemed to vibrate and he opened his eyes slowly to find his face against a white silk kimono… 'A white kimono?'

He blinked several times and then looked up the yellowish orbs of the western lord. He was startled at the growling noises that ensued from Sesshomaru's throat, vibrating through his whole body and the glare he threw him. He got up to a sitting position and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "So-sorry." He mumbled, as a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, holding a hiccupping Rin close to his heart. A howl caused them to turn towards it and Miroku gasped. Kouga was holding a limp Inuyasha in his arms howling like there was no tomorrow. Two large dog-like creature, one white and one black, soon joined him as they threw their heads back and howled. "Inuyasha!" Miroku tried to get up but fell back. Having his soul nearly sucked out, combined with the effect of the poison made him very weak. He held a hand to head to stop it from spinning as he as stared at the scene that played out before him…..

* * *

Ryu and Hikari howled into the night sky together with their father… Howls so painful that would make any soul present within the few metre to bleed. Suddenly lightening struck to where Inuyasha lay, causing Kouga to gasp as Inuyasha's body began to pulse violently. A red light surrounded her body making everyone shield their eyes from the glare.

Naraku lay at a distance when the bright light caused him to look up to see Inuyasha body pulsate "No!" He got up and dashed towards them, only to be thrown back again as a wave of strange power erupted from Inuyasha's body.

Miroku gasped as saw the transformation happen, he tried to crawl, only to find himself being lifted in the air by his waist. "Huh?" He turned his head to see that Sesshomaru had him in his grasp while his other arm held Rin close to his body. The blush on his cheeks deepened, but he stayed silent, letting Sesshomaru carry him.

Inuyasha took a shuddering breath as life returned to her body and together with it a strange tingling sensation. She groaned as she felt her body change from human to demon, from female back to male. Kouga watched, his eyes round with surprise, as he watched his mate transform in his arms. 'Arigatou… Arigatou Kami-sama.' Happiness and excitement coursed through his body as he watched his mate breath again. Something at the back of his mind bothered him. However he pushed down the thought, reeling in the life energy that coursed through his mate's body making it come alive.….

**(A/N: Yay! Inuyasha's back to his old cranky male self so no more confusion. He's a 'he' now)**

Ryu and Hikari howled once more but it was howl of victory, of joy….

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and Kouga gasped. The hanyou's eyes were crimson, the fangs enlarged, together with his claws. The transformation caused Sesshomaru to stop right in his track, at a small distance from the 'hanyou'. The huge creatures standing beside the couple didn't surprise him so much as he felt and smelt the scent of Ryu and Hikari, confirming that these creature were his niece and nephew. However Inuyasha's transformation was another matter. Fear griped him, but surprisingly instead of the ragged marks appearing on his cheeks three smooth purple lines appeared on each cheek and a blue sun adorned his forehead. Even an expressionless creature like Sesshomaru gasped, dropping the monk from his grasp onto the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" Miroku cried out, and turned to look at the stunned face of the western lord and then followed the gaze to look at his friend.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga called out hesitantly to the inu demon who sat up sharply before getting on his feet. Miroku was stunned to see Sesshomaru take a step back, fear and confusion evident on his face. However this didn't make him drop the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms.

Kouga was stunned as he felt a youki of impossible power surrounding his mate. Inuyasha's body was surrounded by a reddish-pink light. The same light that Ryu and Hikari's body gave out as they came to stand on either side of Inuyasha. They began to glow, a reddish fire appeared around them, through the fire Kouga saw that demon form of his children melt and a male figure and a female figure emerged from them. The three closed their eyes and concentrated. Soon, a sound was heard as Tetsusaiga came flying to Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha caught it and it transformed into the large fang.

Then Kouga felt a strange light coming from his knees and looked down to see the shards in his legs glowing. Soon the sky was streak with pink lights as the shards of the jewel came flying to Inuyasha's other hand. Kouga and the others watched in amazement as the shards from his legs disappeared and reappeared in Inuyasha's hand, together with the other shards and fused together in his hand, forming the complete Shikon no Tama. The figures wrapped their hands around Inuyasha's and smiled before nodding. Inuyasha did the same as they moved forwards towards Naraku.

Meanwhile Naraku was still recovering from the effects of the blast. He shook his head violently and looked up to see the Inuyasha and two unknown figures, glowing, with the Tetsusaiga in one hand and the complete Shikon no Tama in the other as they advanced towards him. Panic seized him, for he could sense the great force that surrounded the three and felt his end near. He looked around to find all his minions lying on he battleground, his own madness bringing the death to his creatures. His body had long reverted back to his human like form and he found himself unable to transform. The shield around his body disappeared, leaving him prone to the advancing trio.

He quickly called forth his purple miasma preparing to retreat. However before he could do so three voices echoed through his castle.

"Naraku! For ages you have tormented innocent souls. You have manipulated, cheated and set traps and snare and watched as they suffered. Your games have destroyed countless lives. However, today they end. No longer shall this land bear the weight of your evil. Today you die."

Naraku sneered at the trio. "Never will I die, I am invincible." he laughed madly, "…and will kill you all one day. But today I must take my leave. Sayonara!" The purple miasma surrounded him as his form slowly lifted to the sky.

At that moment the jewel in Inuyasha's hand began to glow a vibrant red and the Tetsusaiga pulsed. Inuyasha took the jewel in his hands together with the Tetsusaiga. The jewel pulsed twice before it fused with the sword, which began to glow with a reddish-pink fire. The figures enclosed their hands around him. He raised his sword and the fire around them flared once more, and he send the ultimate attack towards the evil hanyou. Naraku was about fly off when the attack purged through his miasma and caught him in the chest. It burned through his skin and engulfed him as his body burst into pieces, his cry echoing through the castle, as his soul was pulled into the depths of hell, the body pieces burnt to ashes and were blown away with wind ….

The castle slowly disappeared into nothingness. The glow around the trio slowly grew dim and as it disappeared leaving little Ryu and Hikari and Inuyasha behind. His eyes turned back to golden and his fangs and claws receded to normal but the marks on his cheeks and sun on his forehead remained. Tetsusaiga transformed back but not to its rusted self, the blade remained shiny and strangely red. Inuyasha sheathed the sword before he began to sway, and Kouga, who was watching everything from the distance, ran to catch him before Inuyasha fell. The sky cleared, the first rays of the sun peeked through the mountain range. Birds chirped, as the ground on which the castle stood became green once again.

"Inuyasha." Kouga hugged the inu demon close to his body, fearing that if he released him, Inuyasha might slip away from his grasp. "Thank gods you're alive, I…. I love you so much." Kouga confessed, as he buried his face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha smiled as he felt strong arms encircle around him. He hugged his mate close to his heart, feeling the warmth from Kouga's body radiate into his.

"Yeah, alive and back," Inuyasha smiled, "but I lost the tits." He added with a smirk. Kouga looked up and then suddenly burst out laughing. "Idiot!" He tapped Inuyasha's forehead, "you look quite beautiful in this form, especially with the stripes and the sun on your forehead."

Inuyasha titled his head in confusion, "Huh?" A pull on his robe made Inuyasha look down to see pups looking up at him and holding out their arms, asking to be picked up. "Mama!" They giggled, their tails wagging happily as Inuyasha bent to picked them up one in each arm and held them close. "My babies, we did it, we destroyed him," he said. "Mama. We kill bad man," they giggled, as they hugged their 'mother', unaffected by his current form.

Kouga smiled as he moved to pick up Hikari from Inuyasha's arms and kissed her forehead and got a kiss on the cheek in return. He did the same to Ryu who smiled, holding onto to Inuyasha's neck as he bounced happily. Inuyasha laughed he looked at Ryu giggling away his arms. 'Who would have thought that they were the ones who destroyed Naraku. I was only a medium. Are they truly the ones who stood beside me when we killed Naraku? Why did I feel so strange that time and why do I feel it now? Damn it! I really need some explanations.' Ryu watched his mother frown and moved his hand to caress his cheek. "Mama," he called breaking Inuyasha's train of thoughts. "Mama. Go home?"

Inuyasha smiled, "yep kid, we go home now." He looked up to Kouga, who smiled, nodding his head, holding Hikari whose eyes slowly drifted close and she sucked her thumb, falling to a peaceful slumber in Kouga's arms.

"You did well." The couple turned to see Sesshomaru coming towards them with Rin asleep in his arms and Miroku following close behind. "Although I don't understand how you became a full demon." Ah-Un appeared out of nowhere and trotted to stand behind the western lord, grunting in happiness. Sesshomaru moved to settle the sleeping child securely on the beast.

"WHAT? FULL DEMON FORM?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, making Ryu giggle at the look of his mama's face.

"You are a full demon now," Sesshomaru shrugged, "and more powerful, even than me."

"Eh!"

"But still thick headed," Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's face contorted and he growled, before turning sharply and striking the monk standing beside him, sending him flying. "Monk! How dare you?" He hissed, poison fumes coming from his hands as he advanced towards the monk. Inuyasha and Kouga were utterly confused as to why Sesshomaru was acting that way.

"He he he he heh." Miroku laughed, as he his hands moved nervously through his hair and backed up quickly from the fuming lord and ran to stand behind Inuyasha. "You have such a nice ass. I couldn't resist it."

Sesshomaru growled dangerously gritting his teeth. "Houshi!"

Inuyasha and Kouga sweat dropped as Ryu giggled once more…..

* * *

**b A/N: There will be another chapter. So did you like this chapter? Let me know /b **


	24. Chapter 24: Happy Endings and New Beginn...

**A/N: My thanks to all of you people who have loved this story and was kind enough to put forth such lovely. It was only those reviews and the helpful suggestion of my beta that this story which was originally planned to be just a 8 chapter one turned into a 24 (triple the size WOW!) chapter one. Thanks you so so so much bows I couldn't have done it without you people.**

My special thanks to my beta Linda, Thanks for giving me the kicks when I needed them. Lol hugs

**Onyxlight: Thanks, Thanks, Thanks! I worked so hard on the chapter, I am glad it was to your liking. **

**Bikutoria1313: Oh I am sooooo happy you lickey glomps**

**Mrs.VashTheStampede: I kept thinking that the chapter was too serious and needed a bit of laughter, and who better than Miroku to add some light hearted comedy to it. So there you go… me and my crazy thinking. **

**Kmwsweetness: YEAH! THAT BASTARD'S DEAD! Yay for Inuyasha and the babies! I hope you like this chappie…has a lemon in it ;D**

**Lady of the Squirrel: THANKIE, GLAD YA LICKEY:D**

**Genki Hyper Hikari: Oh don't worry, take your time, just let me know when you're ready to post it, okay?**

**Bootsie: HEHEHE Miroku trying to rape Sesshy, now that was a good idea. Lol. **

**Anne Obsidian: Thanks. But I am sorry to say this is the last chappie. Anyway hope you enjoy this one. Bye.**

_**Chapter 24: Happy Endings and New Beginnings**_

A single figure stood in front of a boulder outside the wolves' den watching the sun set over the horizon, a small yet satisfied smile plastered on his soft lips, his silver mane swaying in the gentle evening breeze. He took a deep breath, smelling the peaceful air, the scent of the forest as his mind drifted over the day's events…

* * *

The clan had much to celebrate as Kouga, Inuyasha, the pups along with Miroku, Rin and a very disgruntled Sesshomaru were seen returning to the caves. Though, without the shards in his legs, Kouga was not as swift as he used to be, he had declined all help from the western lord to use Ah-Un to fly them home. He had proudly stated that he and his mate were perfectly capable of making their way home on foot even if it took them the whole day. This was, until Inuyasha sighed and grabbed by him by his waist, a cloud forming beneath their feet and took off into the sky, after placing a quick request to his brother to give the monk a ride on Ah-Un. Flying was one of the many powers he had acquired now that he was a full demon and he was not shy to make use of them. Kouga decided that this was a good thing, because now, they would reach home faster, but that didn't mean he had to like it. So away went the couple towards their destination, all the while bickering among themselves.

Sesshomaru smirked at the couple before frowning at the monk who stood close to Ah-Un, glancing at him nervously and giving him a sheepish grin. Sesshomaru had decided to fly himself to the caves, but in his current condition he knew he would collapse before he even made it to half of the way. So he turned to the monk, giving him a silent death glare and poison hissed lightly in his claws, warning the houshi against the consequences, if his hands ever wandered again, before he motioned him to get up on Ah-Un and soon joined him on the beast's back. Ah-Un was more than happy to assist his master as he grunted in happiness before taking off into the sky.

Though most of the wolves of the clan were bruised and battered from the ordeals of last night, however these injuries did not dampen their spirits as they all stood near the entrance to greet the group with loud cheers and howls of victory. Yuuka, who had been worried, was so happy when she saw them that she nearly tackled Inuyasha to the ground as soon as they entered the cave, waking up Ryu in the process, who squeaked and squealed at being woken up. Her eyes widened as she saw and smelt Inuyasha's changed form and attacked the inu-youkai with question after question. However, Kouga came to his rescue as he pulled his mate out of Yuuka's grasp. Inuyasha glared at the she-wolf as he rocked the small sniffling pup in his arms back to sleep. Hikari, surprisingly slept through the whole event slightly tossing and turning in Kouga's grasp, all while sucking on her thumb. The transformation not only awed Yuuka but the others as well, but after seeing the things Inuyasha had gone through they were mildly curious but not too much affected by the change. On the contrary they welcomed it.

Kagome who had suffered a slight head injury from Kagura's attack didn't let it hold her back as she ran to welcome her friend with a hug. Inuyasha smiled as the young miko expressed her concern for him, asking him if he was okay, to which he simply nodded, bouncing Ryu in his arm. He even earned a big hug from Sango, whose eyes, he noticed, seemed to glow with a light he had never seen before.

Though Inuyasha had many questions; but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to rest and wash off the dirt and grime and, more importantly Naraku's essence off his body. Even the pups needed rest, and Yuuka's poking and prodding was getting on his nerves. He gave a low growl, wanting the she-wolf to back off however she did not notice it as she continued to put questions to Inuyasha while pulling his lips open to check his now longer fangs.

Kouga sensed his mate's irritation and decided to step up before anyone actually got hurt.

"All right, question and answer can wait for later. My mate and my children are tired and we need to rest now," with that he caught hold of Inuyasha's free wrist and pushed the crowd and a hyper Yuuka to make his way towards his chambers.

* * *

"Thanks Kouga," Inuyasha sighed, relieved as they reached their room. "She was driving me nuts."

"Don't mention it puppy. I knew it when I heard you began growling," Kouga smiled as Inuyasha blushed from the comment. He handed over Hikari to Inuyasha, who quickly undressed them and then brought a bowl of hot water from the washing room to clean them. The pups shifted slightly, trying to move away from the wet cloth as Inuyasha cleaned them thoroughly, before redressing and tucking them in their crib, smiling as they cuddled against each other in their sleep.

Kouga meanwhile, undressed himself, dropping them near the pool, before wading into it. He sighed as he sat himself against a boulder in the warm water, soothing his tensed muscles. Though he did not acquire any serious injury in the battle, and what minor wounds he had, were already healed, he couldn't help but shudder as he thought back to the moment when Inuyasha nearly died. 'I would have lost him last night. Kami, what would I have done without him?'

"Enjoying yourself without me?" The question jarred him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Inuyasha strip himself, throwing the robe near Kouga's used clothes before he slid in the pool and waded towards Kouga. The wolf prince extended his hand to his mate, who gladly took it, sitting himself in front of the wolf prince with a contented sigh. As he began to wash himself Kouga stopped him. "Let me do it koishii." Inuyasha only smiled when he felt Kouga's fingers dance across his smooth skin, thoroughly cleansing the filth off his body.

Kouga smiled as Inuyasha began purring, whilst he washed his hair. The inu-youkai could not bite back a moan as he felt strong fingers gently massage his scalp, before moving to his back, kneading the tightly knotted muscles.

"Ahhhhh, Kouga you're so good." Inuyasha sighed, as Kouga soothed the worst of the knots in his back.

"I know puppy." Kouga smiled gently, pulling Inuyasha's back against his chest. "But this is just the beginning, there's more to come…" He whispered, in a seductive tone, into his furry ear before giving it a small lick. He dipped his head, slowly licking away the water droplets off the pale shoulder before placing small kisses on them. He then moved to where the mating mark lay, sucking and licking on the twin punctures, as his fingers slid across his mate's chest, just below the water surface, to find and play with the pink nipples, turning them pebble-hard with his ministrations.

"Uhhh." Inuyasha groaned, his body shuddering under the wolf's tender touches, as a tendril of hot desire spread through his veins, settling in his stomach. His head fell back against the strong shoulder as his member slowly began to come to life. He moved his hands over the wolf's, only to have them set on the pool floor by Kouga as he continued his teasing.

"Mmm… you taste good puppy, all fresh and clean." Kouga moaned against his skin, as he moved up the inu's smooth neck, placing small open mouthed kisses along the way, while his clawed fingers traveled lower to caress the muscles of the inu's abdomen making them quiver under his touches.

Inuyasha giggled, when Kouga found a rather ticklish area in his lower abdomen, which soon turned into a sharp gasp, followed by a load moan, as Kouga glided his tongue along his jaw to the area where human ears were, before gently biting and sucking, and his fingers moving to the area where Inuyasha's fully erect demonhood stood, in rapt attention, to stroke it in a gentle motion.

"Kouga…ahh…Faster." Inuyasha writhed against the wolf's body, his eyes closed as he panted out his plea. "Kouga…onegai…"

"Shhhh…Not yet love…" Kouga sped up a bit, using the warm water as an additional caress; it swished and swirled across the sensitive skin, however it was not enough to give the inu release. With his other hand he gently kneaded his inner thigh before moving to cup his balls, gently massaging them, all the while his lips working on the other side of the inu-youkai's shoulder and neck, giving it the same attention.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he tried to move his hand to speed up the process, only to have it removed by Kouga's hand, as he continued his relentless rhythm of torturing Inuyasha. He bit on a sensitive spot on Inuyasha's neck, causing his breath to hitch, as he began struggling weakly against the wolf prince.

"Damn you Kouga." Inuyasha cursed, as he tried to thrust his hips upwards, to create more friction.

However, the wolf prince only chuckled inwardly as he moved his hand along with the doggie's motion, not allowing Inuyasha to have the pleasure of release.

"Kouga PLEASE!" Inuyasha whimpered loudly, his eyes beginning to water as his claws dragged against the earthen floor of the pool. He was so near, Kouga was driving him to the point of madness, he couldn't take it anymore.

Smelling the salt in the air, Kouga realized that he had taken his puppy too far and decided to allow him the release he was craving so badly. He quickened his strokes, his hand moving up and down urgently, while rolling his balls within his other hand.

Inuyasha's body drew taut, and he gave a muffled cry as release flooded him. He sagged against Kouga's chest, panting heavily, as drops of sweat trickled down his temples. Kouga moved to lick his face lovingly as he lay there trying to calm his breathing and his heart, which was threatening to tear open from his chest, given the chance, all the while feeling Kouga's now hardened length pressed against the small of his back.

Slowly, as he regained his composure, Inuyasha lifted himself up off the floor and turned to straddle the wolf's lap with a mischievous grin on his lips. "It's my turn wolf boy…you're gonna pay now." He put his arms around the wolf's neck, pulling him close to his body as he lowered is mouth onto the ookami's mouth, his tongue licking the soft lips that readily parted to allow his access. Inuyasha let his tongue slide into the warm and wet orifice, joining Kouga's in a battle of dominance, which he soon won. Kouga gave into the kiss, allowing Inuyasha to hungrily devour his mouth, relishing all the puppy had to offer as he groaned from its intensity.

"Ahhh…" Kouga broke the kiss, his arms coming to encircle around the inu's waist as Inuyasha began to move his body against Kouga's, the water sloshing around them, groaning in sheer ecstasy, with his head falling back on the boulder against which he was seated.

Inuyasha smile devilishly as he took the opportunity to dive forward, running his tongue over the smooth surface of the exposed flesh of the ookami's throat, before sucking on it gently, turning it red.

Kouga gasped as Inuyasha bit lightly into a sensitive area, before moving on to nibble at his jaw line, making shivers run down his spine. "P-puppy…more."

"Mmmm." Inuyasha continued his 'attack' while finding himself getting erect once more. The heat of the pool, and the upcoming anticipations were driving him crazy. He continued to grind his semi-erect member against Kouga's painfully erect one, both moaning from the pleasure that shot through their bodies.

Kouga was now panting heavily, his upper body covered in a sheen of sweat and moisture. His breath hitched again as he felt Inuyasha lower his head, trailing kisses down his chest, before taking one tender nub into his mouth, encircling the nipple with his wet appendage, then sucking on it gently. "Inuyasha please," he begged, as Inuyasha moved to pay homage to his neglected twin, giving it the same attention, his furry ears tickling the ookami's chest.

"Please what, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, as his hands left his mate's neck to run claws gently over his side. Kouga's body shuddered involuntarily, as Inuyasha dragged his lips across his abs, up his chest, his lips settling on his mating mark, sucking on them gently, making him writhe under the inu-youkai.

"I…Inu…Inuyasha…I…I want you… please…" Kouga panted, as Inuyasha's tongue left his shoulder to trace the contours of his ear, before delving it into it. "INUYASHA ONEGAI KOI. I …need you so much." The wolf cried out, tears forming in his eyes from the onslaught of Inuyasha's tongue.

He felt Inuyasha smile against his ear, before whispering the words, "I am yours koishii, always…." Inuyasha lifted himself up from the wolf's embrace, and then lowered himself onto Kouga's throbbing cock, biting his lips to prevent the cries of pain and pleasure from escaping. They had to keep in mind the pups sleeping in the next room.

Kouga hissed in sensual gratification as his member was engulfed by the hot and tight cavern. 'Kami…he always makes me feel so good.' He opened his eyes to gaze at his puppy, and leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, as his hands massaged the inu's lower back, trying to ease the pain. He knew it always hurt, no matter how many time they did it, and waited till Inuyasha had adjusted to his intrusion.

Finally, after a few moments, Inuyasha broke the kiss as he began to move slowly, his arms holding Kouga's for support.

"Oh…Kami." Kouga moved his hips up in tune with Inuyasha's thrusts, driving his cock deeper and deeper to hit the inu's sweet spot. Inuyasha mewled repeatedly, arching his body as Kouga hit his prostate on each thrust. Kouga felt his climax drawing near, and sped up, clasping Inuyasha's lean body with strong arms making him whimper and moan against his shoulder.

"Ahhh…f-faster… more…uhhh." Inuyasha panted, through his parted lips, begging for more, his body shuttering as Kouga slammed his cock in and out recklessly… he was so close… "Harder, Kouga…TAKE ME!" He shouted, as his head rolled back, his body hanging limply and helplessly in the ookami's arms, his face twisting in sheer pleasure as release hit him, together with Kouga.

Their bodies stiffened, as climax hit them together, with Kouga shooting his load in Inuyasha and Inuyasha spilling his seed in the hot water. They lay there for a few minutes locked in each other's embrace, joined as one, as they tried to catch their fleeting breaths.

As their breathing returned to normal, Inuyasha moved to pull himself off Kouga, both grunting from the process. They slowly washed each other before Kouga pulled his puppy on his lap once more, smiling lazily as he raked his fingers through the silver mane. Inuyasha snuggled close to his mate.

"Time to get up puppy, before we turn into raisins," he tried to get up, only to find the inu tighten his hold on him. "Mmm…too sleepy…carry me?" Inuyasha looked up sleepily, with a cute smile on his face, making Kouga laugh out loud as he got out of the pool carrying his doggy in his arms.

Soon the couple was cuddled in their bed, after checking on their puppies, as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, their dreams filled with promises of a peaceful future.

* * *

"Inuyasha? What are doing here, koi?" The voice of his mate brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts, a pink blush covering his cheeks. Inuyasha had been up before the wolf prince. After checking on his pups and finding them still asleep, he had slowly crept to the boulder, avoiding Yuuka's eye to spend some time by himself.

Inuyasha smiled at Kouga as he came to stand beside him, snaking his arms around his waist to pull him close. "It's so peaceful, the air no longer reeks of evil." Inuyasha said, as he moved his head to lie on the ookami's shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body seep into his. "After so many years of wars and betrayal, Naraku is finally defeated, but…." He struggled with his words. He had undergone many changes within these few months, changes he never even knew could happen, from a grumpy insecure single hanyou to be the mate of his 'most hated enemy', from a loner, to the 'mother of two wonderful pups, from male to female and now… from half demon to full demon. He didn't know what to think of the last change, why Kami-sama had decided to look up on his fate so soon. He had so many questions that needed answers. He was confused.

"What is it love?" Kouga urged his mate gently to speak out, as he could see the various emotions playing on the inu's face.

"I need answers Kouga, answers to why I was included in Naraku's destruction, when there was no such mention in the prophecy, why did I turn into a full demon, how could I purify and join the shards when I am not a miko?…"

"My, my, that's a lot of questions, but that's what we are here for." Kouga answered, as he gently patted his puppy's hips.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kouga merely laughed before he leaned down to cover the inu's mouth with his own, into a passionate kiss. He finally broke the kiss to stare at the ethereal beauty in his arms. "Everyone is waiting for us at Yuuka's room." He smiled once more at his mate's confusion. "Come love, it's time to get you some answers," before Inuyasha could say anything more, Kouga pulled the doggy along with him as they made their way to the elder's chamber.

* * *

_Yuuka and Yamato's Chamber_

A loud thud was heard, and Yamato landed in heap, in a corner of the room, after hitting the stone wall, quite unconscious, while Kagome and Sango clutched each other, shaking visibly as they looked up in horror at the enraged she-wolf who was growling dangerously in her throat, a dark aura surrounding her form. Miroku was too stunned to move as he backed away against the opposite wall, gulping nervously while Sesshomaru plainly smirked at the elder. The little ones, mainly Shippo, Rin and Kohaku were a little bit stunned, while Inuyasha's pups remained quite unaffected by the event as they pulled their friends to play once more. Yamato had arrived a few minutes ago, and had learnt from the other elders what had happened. Being his usual grouchy and hot-headed self he had burst into their room where Yuuka sat with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru, who was dragged in by Rin, discussing the events of the day before. He instantly attacked his mate, asking for an explanation as to why he was not informed of the attack. Kouga had come forward to defend his mother, only to be pushed back physically and told to stay out of it. Yuuka, seeing the situation get worse, had asked Kouga to get Inuyasha while she solved the matter. She tried very hard to keep her cool, trying to explain the whole thing, but Yamato kept on blaming her, calling her a useless bitch and uttering vile epithets she had never heard of. The other occupants of the room could feel the oncoming storm, started to back away. Yamato was screaming his head off when he suddenly found himself fiercely punched in the stomach and then picked up by a growling Yuuka and thrown against the wall, where he hit his head and was finally knocked out.

"That's what you get for calling me a useless bitch, fucking flea bag, humph." Yuuka cursed, as she brushed off her hands and moved to sit, pouring herself over the books as if nothing had happened.

"My she is strong…" Sango said, as she stared at the she-wolf. "Oh sorry," she stumbled to get away from Kagome, realizing she was holding onto her tightly, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "It's…it's okay." Kagome stuttered, as she too blushed. "Ummm… Sango, I…I have been meaning to ask you something for a long time."

"What… what is it?" Sango asked.

"W-well…I…I mean…I…umm…w-would you…" Kagome struggled with her feelings.

"What is Kagome?" Sango questioned again, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Well, I…I wanted... Sango would you come with me to my time?" Kagome blurted out, not quite the words she was meant to say. 'Drats!'

"Well... I can, I guess… if I can go through the well… that is." Sango smiled nervously at her.

"Yeah, I think you can, and you can bring Kohaku with you too," she added.

"All right." Sango smiled, as she watched her brother play with the other children. She was so worried when the shard had disappeared from his back, leaving him unconscious. She had thought he was going to die. However, Kohaku proved her fears wrong when he opened his eyes in the crack of the dawn, quite well, however he didn't remember anything about their fight in Naraku's castle or anything regarding the time spent with Naraku. Sango had thanked the gods for his lost memories, and decided not to mention anything about it.

Meanwhile, Miroku stood in his corner watching the western lord study the books and scrolls quite intently. 'What is happening to me?' He frowned. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Damn It. I am supposed to be a ladies man, a lecher, since when did I start liking men?' He took another look at the heavenly, yet dangerous beauty in front of him. 'Since when did I start to develop feelings for this stuck-up bastard?'

He shook his head, staring at his right palm where is wind tunnel had been. It had disappeared the moment Naraku was obliterated from the face of the earth, and now he was free…free of the vile curse. He no longer wore the beads, however he kept the ring as a reminder of his days with the wind tunnel, anticipating death in every step, his hardship and sorrows, which he hid under the cover of lechery and happy-go-lucky attitude. 'I should be settling down with a nice woman and having a family. Not drool on a taiyoukai who can slice me like a cabbage whenever he wants to. Darn it. But, now that the wind tunnel is gone, I no longer need to ask each and every woman I meet to bear my child. I can live my life as I want to.'

While Miroku was trying to decide what to do with his life, the Western lord himself, was struggling with the feelings he was beginning to develop about the houshi. He watched the monk staring at him from the corner of his eye. 'How dare he stare at me like I am a piece of juicy meat?' He snorted suddenly, making the monk flinch involuntarily. The monk though, had been the cause of his vexation in the beginning, was starting to strike him as quite an interesting character. The human seemed to live under a mask, hiding his pain from the world as he continued to fight something as strong and evil as Naraku. Though he considered humans as weak and helpless, he had to admit that the monk had great strength. 'Why am I thinking about him?' He asked himself, as he turned the page of the book he was holding, not really reading it. He tried to focus on the book, but his thoughts kept drifting to the enticing figure standing against the wall deep in thought. He was beginning to understand why his father had fallen for a human woman. The loud, boisterous, annoying, fragile, caring, warm… with Rin in his life he had learnt about emotions, he thought he never had, and now this monk was generating an emotion he feared the most, an emotion he tried not to acknowledge for so long…love…love that makes one weak, go crazy, and do the weirdest things. This Sesshomaru was falling in love with the most lecherous monk in their era. 'Perhaps I am becoming a fool like my brother…'

Before the taiyoukai had any chance to assess himself, the door to the room flew opened and Inuyasha and Kouga stepped into the room holding each other's hands. The quiet room immediately erupted into a flurry of questions, with his friends greeting him and with Yuuka, as usual, clinging to him as she started her inspection again; everyone except Sesshomaru, who only watched them from his position. Inuyasha growled irritably, pushing away the female, when he felt a tug on his hakama and looked down to find Ryu and Hikari smiling up at him, with their hands outstretched expectantly, wanting to be picked up. He smiled as he lifted them, one in each arm, and they encircled their small arms around his neck, hugging him closely.

"So ya two are finally up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Ryu answered, a smile lighting up his azure orbs, his tail still doing a happy dance. "Papa bring Ryu an' Hika'i here," he smiled, as Kouga reached to ruffle his hair.

"Mama and papa play?" Hikari asked, as she tried to get herself comfortable in her 'mother's arms'.

"Maybe later," Inuyasha answered, as he licked her face, loving making her giggle. "Why don't you two play with Shippo, Rin and…. Kohaku?" He was quite surprised to see Sango's brother standing beside Rin, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, he was returned to us last night." Sango answered, wishing that Inuyasha didn't ask anymore questions in front of Kohaku, fortunately he didn't.

Inuyasha set the pups down as he placed a kiss on their cheeks, which was immediately returned. He smiled as he place a playful knock on Shippo, who was standing nearby, to get a "You're mean," reply followed by a small smile.

"Why don't you two take your friends outside? Go terrorize Uncle Ginta and Uncle Hakkaku." Kouga suggested. "It'll keep them from sleeping on their duties."

"Hai," they said in unison, nodding enthusiastically, before they went to take their friends outside. Kohaku's blush deepened as Rin took his hand and pulled him out by his wrist with them.

"Hey Yuuka-chan, what happened to him?" Kouga turned his head to Inuyasha's question, and followed his gaze to see Yamato laying on the ground unconscious, a painful lump on his head.

"Oh don't bother about him, he was just being annoying, so I gave him a little something to quiet him down." Yuuka said, as she pulled the inu-youkai to sit on a chair beside her. Kouga followed the pair, trying to hide a snicker at his uncle's condition. 'Serves him right, old fool.'

The group took their previous positions, with Kagome and Sango seated next to each other, while Miroku leaned against the wall, stealing occasional glances at the western lord. They all had heard Kouga and Miroku's version of what had occurred the previous day and were eagerly waiting for this moment.

"I presume you have some questions that need answers Inuyasha?" Yuuka asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"What is it that you want to know honey?" She pried.

"Ummm… first I would like to know when and how my pups transformed?" He asked.

"Hmmm… when Kagura attacked the wolf tribe last night and threatened our lives, Ryu and Hikari both transformed into true forms. But, I think the true reason behind it was they felt you were in danger, and this might have triggered their change." Yuuka explained. "And this is just the beginning dear, their powers are not yet to matured. What you saw was just a fragment of their powers. Remember, they both have inu and ookami blood in them. By the time they reach their maturity they are going to be extremely strong."

"Wow! They are going to be quite a handful then? Once they grow up they are going to give you quite a hard time huh?" Kagome teased.

"I am quite proud of them. They will grow up to be great leaders. Me and my mate would ensure that." Kouga said mildly irritated at Kagome's teasing.

"Yeah, by getting with them or helping them with their mischief." Inuyasha glared at the wolf prince, who 'humph'ed.

Miroku, Kagome and Sango snickered, even Sesshomaru looked amused at their harmless bickerings.

"All right kid, what else do you wanna know?" Yuuka questioned, trying to bring their attention to the discussion.

"Yuuka-chan, when the jewel shards fused to form the complete Shikon, I felt them getting purified in my own hands. I am no miko, how was that possible? And did the jewel fuse with the Tetsusaiga? Damn, I don't even know why was I involved in Naraku's destruction, there was no such mention of it in the prophecies?" Inuyasha looked up expectantly at the she wolf, who nodded thoughtfully, listening to his questions.

"This is quite tough dear I'll have to…." But before she could finish the taiyoukai who had been listening to them, silently spoke up.

"Perhaps I could answer a question one or two?" All heads whipped to his direction, as he closed the book and laid it on his lap, before looking up at his half brother.

"Then please enlighten us lord Sesshomaru." Yuuka urged.

"Well…Inuyasha could purify the jewel shards, simply, because he had the blood of a miko running through his veins." He offered.

Everyone gasped before turning to stare at the smaller inu. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at his brother's expression. Inuyasha was in total shock, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugged out.

"M-miko blood? But how?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Your mother, she belonged to the family of a powerful priestess, one known by the name Midoriko, one who formed the jewel in the first place. How do think your mother and our father met, brother? She was trying to vanquish him, however fate had something else in mind. They fell in love before they could kill each other, and mated. Father would never take a weak human as his mate, your mother was quite powerful herself." He shrugged.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was too stunned, first of all, from the revelation about his heritage, and secondly of Sesshomaru speaking highly of his mother.

"So that is why…" Yuuka mused.

"But that doesn't explain why the pups couldn't kill Naraku themselves. Why did Inuyasha have to be a part of it?" Miroku questioned.

"I think I can explain that," Yuuka said, "demonic powers or miko powers alone could not kill the vile creature. Midoriko though, a powerful priestess had no demonic strength within her, so she exhausted herself during her final battle, forcing her soul out. To defeat a demon as strong and as evil as Naraku, youki of great force is needed, which can only come from demon, along with the spiritual or purifying power of a priest or a priestess. Ryu and Hikari are born of union of two powerful races, thus they have youki of unnatural strength, however the amount of miko blood in their body is quite meager. This is why they needed you Inuyasha; you were their balance as they sent Naraku to hell. You were able to fuse the jewel with Tetsusaiga simply because your blood is a perfect balance of spiritual and demonic powers, thus creating a weapon of immense potency, a weapon of balance, that killed Naraku." Yuuka concluded showing all her teeth for being finally being able to clear all his questions. "Wow! I am really good at this…" she added happily.

"Damn, I didn't I was that important." Inuyasha said, an awed expression on his face.

"Yeah puppy, and all this while you considered yourself worthless." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest only to have everyone shut him down.

"Don't you deny it Inuyasha, we all saw you moping from time to time, calling yourself useless." Miroku added with a smirk.

"I even saw you cry a couple of times during your human nights." Sango added.

"And you went all grumpy and angry when Kouga called you 'mutt' and Sesshomaru regarded you 'half breed' remember? It always seemed to get you so bad." Kagome laughed at the memory of Kouga and Inuyasha fighting like two loonies.

"Yep, and all this while you were the most important person around." Kouga said, "at least in my life…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, making everyone snicker.

Kagome and Sango attacked Yuuka with more questions and chattering of their own, giggling occasionally among themselves, amidst their heated conversation. The western lord went back to study before taking a peak at the monk, to see him staring at him openly and hungrily. He growled lowly in his throat, picking up the book from is lap and hiding his face in it while Miroku chuckled softly, seeing the western lord 'read' the book upside down.

Kouga smiled as he leaned forward to whisper in his puppy's ear. "Inuyasha, now that all your questions are answered, and the kids are out, how about you and I 'play' some games of our own…hmm?" he said, giving the furry appendage a small lick.

Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson instantly. "Shut up, Kouga, can't you think of anything else other than sex, ya stupid wolf. "

"Nope!" Kouga grinned. "With a sexy and totally irresistible puppy such as you, who can think of anything else?" He laughed, seeing his mate now resembled a ripe tomato. "And moreover, now there is no threat, I would like to extend my family…" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow questioningly. "….Say, have maybe 15-20 kids, or perhaps more." Kouga added thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted startling the occupants of the room. "I ain't doing that again ever in my life, uh-uh, forget it Kouga, two's enough to drive me crazy, I don't want anymore!" Inuyasha stood up ready to bolt but the wolf prince caught him just in time by his writ hauling the struggling doggy over his shoulder.

"Let me down ya wimpy wolf! Let. Me. down" Inuyasha yelled banging his fist over Kouga back as he made his way out of the chamber leaving a couple of snickering people behind.

"I'll show you whose, wimpy puppy, struggle as you want but soon you be writhing under me in pleasure" Kouga said as he entered their chamber closing the door with his leg. He sat his mate in front of their bed who immediately tried to flee. Kouga laughed as he snatched the inu's wrist and brought his puppy's body close to his.

"Kouga, let me go" Inuyasha struggled…though a bit weakly.

"I have lost you twice, koishii. But now that I have you with me once more I am not letting you go anywhere else," He said before capturing Inuyasha's lips in a toe curling kiss. He removed his hands from Inuyasha's wrist to encircle his waist. Soon Inuyasha joined both reveling in the taste of one another.

He finally broke the kiss and looked into the now panting youkai's orbs "I love you puppy."

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the wolf's lips. "I love you too Kouga. More than anything else, I love you. You'll never loose me, I promise but…." His lips curled mischievously before he pushed the wolf with great force "… That doesn't mean I will comply with your wishes for a large litter, moron" he tried to make it to the door when Kouga jumped from behind and they struggled falling finally on the futon.

Kouga straddled the giggling inu and leaned down to whisper in his doggy ear. "Oh yes puppy, we are and we are staring right now…"

THE END

A/N: Okay people. That's the last chappie for you…for now. Did you like it? Let me know please. Don't worry I will be around. I have come up with a new inuyasha-kouga story (I am really a sucker for them), which I'll post soon. till then…

Sayonara!

Inu-chan puppy


End file.
